New Lovers, New Battles
by nicollete crescente
Summary: A new evil is rising in Tokyo and the Scouts may not be strong enough to face it alone... Can four male warriors from the Scouts' past tip the scales? Or will Earth be doomed forever?
1. The Beginning

Hey everyone! Well this is the first story I've ever written... I started it when I was about fourteen and I'm eighteen now so it's really come a long way! It starts out a little slow with some short chapters, but I promise it gets better as it goes along! :) Anyway, enjoy!  
  
The Beginning  
  
Serena smiled as she looked up into the sun. It was going to be a beautiful day for shopping with her boyfriend! She grinned mischievously and reached involuntarily for Darien's arm. Her hand, however, grabbed only air. Darien had disappeared! She looked around her, wondering where Darien had gone.   
  
"Darien!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I'm right here meatball head!" Darien laughed behind her.  
  
  
  
"Oh Darien! Stop teasing me! You know I hate to be called that! This isn't the best of days you know." Serena said, tearing up.   
  
"Oh sorry!" Darien slapped his head. "I forgot Miss Haruna gave you detention today, but a shopping spree would help right?" he asked smiling.  
  
  
  
"Ooooooo Darien! I knew you loved me!" Serena exclaimed!   
  
"What a question!" Darien smiled sheepishly.   
  
Serena threw her arms around him and Darien forgot everyone but her as their lips met. When they separated, Serena looked up to see Lita sitting on a bench looking awfully lonely.   
  
"Lita! Hey Lita over here!" Serena called.   
  
Lita looked up and smiled at her friend. She was glad to see Serena, but embarrassed too- she had been waiting a while now... although it wasn't the first time she had been stood up. She suddenly found her shoes very interesting and avoided Serena's questioning eyes. Darien finally broke the silence.   
  
"Hey Lita, what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting alone?" Darien asked smiling.   
  
Lita blushed and Serena fumed.   
  
"Hey I thought I was beautiful!" Serena shouted.   
  
"Quiet down Serena, I was only joking!" Darien said laughing.   
  
Serena looked unsure. Lita was looking extremely beautiful today. Her sleeveless yellow tank top and short green skirt didn't hide her shapely curves and beautiful long legs. Height did have its advantages... and her lovely auburn hair and emerald eyes didn't hurt either.   
  
Lita smiled and said, "Well you're probably the only one who thinks so, the guy who was supposed to meet me obviously didn't!"   
  
Serena's eyes grew wide, "Oh Lita! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"   
  
Lita looked sad for a moment but quickly shrugged it off. "I'll be fine..." her voice wavered slightly. "I'm going to head home now, I've got to clean my house. It's a mess!"   
  
She ran off before Darien and Serena could see the tears falling from her cheeks. They watched her go with worried expressions.   
  
"Darien, do you think she'll be all right?" Serena asked nervously.  
  
"I think so Serena. Lita's strong, she'll be okay." Darien assured her, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
Serena took one last look towards her friend's retreating form before she obediently followed Darien towards the nearest clothing boutique.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita charged inside of her apartment as soon as the lock turned and slammed the door shut behind her. She leaned up against it and sobbed.  
  
  
  
"How could I be so stupid! I should've known not to ask some jerk out!" She whispered to herself, wiping the tears away.  
  
  
  
I don't know what I'm going to do, she thought. I miss Ken... I wish he were here. She stood up and went into her bathroom to wash her face. She took one look at her swollen eyes and grimaced.  
  
  
  
"Ugh, not good." she muttered.   
  
She washed her face in the sink and dried it off with a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and pulled on her pajamas. She slid under the covers and the thoughts of the day came to her again. She wasn't surprised when her tears also resurfaced.   
  
She cried herself to sleep... and then the dreams began...  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	2. Lita's Dream

Here's chapter two! I know the last one was REALLY short, so that's why I'm uploading the first five or so... Enjoy! :)  
  
Lita's Dream  
  
Lita opened her eyes to a beautiful and spacious room. Where am I? She thought wildly. Her heart fluttered strangely, but she took a moment to examine her surroundings. She was in some type of ballroom, large and lovely. It was filled with pink roses and smelled of rain and the sweet spring wind. She inhaled deeply. The pillars and walls around her were made of light green marble and the windows were stain glassed and portrayed pictures of the forest and fairies that lived in the wood.   
  
She looked around her and noticed everyone was dancing. There were couples everywhere, twirling and laughing. She began to feel happy looking at them but began to wonder why she wasn't dancing. A wave of loneliness passed over her and she hung her head. She suddenly noticed what she was wearing. The dress was the loveliest she had ever seen! She reached up to find her hair was held back by the silkiest ribbon she had ever felt! Her dress was blue, not a color she usually wore, but was beautiful just the same.  
  
  
  
I'm beginning to like this dream, she thought smiling. She walked towards the dance floor and as she did people turned and looked at her. She began to feel self conscious, wondering why everyone was staring and whispering. She suddenly heard her name and looked up to see a tall, and enormously muscular man beckoning to her. She didn't know what to do, but trusted him for some reason. She walked shyly to the platform on which he was standing.   
  
A beautiful woman with long brown hair sat next to him and smiled at Lita warmly as she approached. I know her, but from where? She questioned herself. Suddenly the man next the woman spoke in a loud and pleasant voice.   
  
"I present to you, my daughter Lita. We have all gathered here today to rejoice in another year of her life! My people, welcome to her birthday celebration!" he said smiling.   
  
Lita turned crimson and felt faint. My father? My real father? Am I on Jupiter? Her mind screamed! Suddenly the man leaned in and whispered to her.  
  
  
  
"Lita where have you been? We've been waiting for you for a half an hour!"  
  
  
  
Lita stared at him, completely shocked. They had been waiting for her? She gaped at him, not knowing what to say to a man she had never seen before in her life. He began to feel uncomfortable under her gaze.   
  
"Lita darling, are you all right?" he asked worriedly. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"   
  
Lita finally found her voice and nodded. She cleared her throat quickly and attempted a small smile.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm fine, really." Lita finally managed.   
  
The woman joined her father and looked at Lita strangely. Lita blushed. Her father finally nodded.   
  
"All right, well, why don't you go dance? It is your party after all..."   
  
Lita smiled. The dance! Of course! This was a party in her honor...   
  
"Yes, you're right. Thank you... father." she smiled.   
  
His worries smoothed out at her smile. The woman looked at her again curiously but shook her head as if to clear it.   
  
"We'll talk later darling," she said, smoothing out Lita's hair. "Now go dance."   
  
Lita smiled and curtsied as she walked away. She walked onto the floor alone and stopped. Now what? Her mind questioned. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the stares of the people around her. She smiled nervously, but the smile became genuine as a young man stepped forward and bowed. He held out his hand to her and she took it happily. The music loomed around them as he pulled her closer.   
  
Why does this feel so right? She asked herself as he spun her across the floor. And why can't I see his face?   
  
It was true; the young man dancing with her wore a dark green tuxedo and a white mask. He reminds me of Tuxedo Mask, Lita thought, but he isn't. Who could he be?   
  
The boy spun her around again, dipping her gracefully as the song ended. She noticed he had brown hair and dark eyes, but could see no more. He smiled at her and she returned it as he lifted her back to her feet. He kissed her hand lightly and walked away. Lita felt weak as she watched him go. She suddenly heard a voice:   
  
"I'll always protect you my princess, never forget that..."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, everything began to tremble around her. People were running and screaming all around her. She searched frantically for her masked man but he was nowhere in sight. She could hear him shouting, searching for her, but she couldn't find him... she would never find him...   
  
And then she woke up.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	3. The Negaverse

Here's Chapter Three... Lol, just movin' right along! Enjoy all! :)  
  
Chapter 3- The Negaverse  
  
Kitara leaned toward the orb and spoke into its blackness.  
  
  
  
"My queen, we have arrived in the remains of the Negaverse. I am now ready to restore its power and avenge its people!"   
  
"Good Kitara, I knew I could trust you with this mission. Your first job is to get rid of the female warriors that guard the Earth and the rest of the solar system. Taking back the Negaverse is easy, but we will soon be forced to take Earth as well."   
  
Kitara smiled at the thought. She knew she could do it, she would show everyone, and then she would be the most rewarded of Queen Malice's disciples.   
  
"Of course my queen, but after I am done restoring the power of this Negaverse, what am I to do about the sailor brats? When should I launch an attack on them?" she asked eagerly.   
  
"Patience my child, patience. The sailor soldiers will not be taken easily... Right now you may have the power to defeat them, but in defeating them right away there would rise a new power, one most formidable."   
  
"What kind of power?" she asked curiously.   
  
"As you know, the female warriors alone are a force to be reckoned with. Many have failed against them in the past. They have much experience against our own simple monsters. We must make new ones, stronger and harder to kill. But they aren't the only danger to our rule. A greater power is building..."   
  
"From what?" Kitara asked impatiently.   
  
"From the four male warriors yet to come. They are powerful, handsome, and very important to the future of the Sailor Soldiers. They are destined for each one of the inner Sailor Scouts, each true kings of their respective planets. They have twice the power of Sailor Moon's own Earth Prince, and a must closer connection to their partner as well.   
  
"I sense you are hinting at something here..." Kitara smiled maliciously.   
  
"I am you fool! The planetary knights have a special bond with their sailor scout and together their powers are doubled. I want you to find these humans and destroy them. If we destroy the scouts before they realize their full potential with their partner, we may have a chance against them. I'm trusting you with this mission Kitara, do not fail me!"  
  
  
  
"Humph! I can do this! It will be all too easy!" Kitara laughed, and flipped her long black hair over her shoulder. Her purple eyes glowed with evil.  
  
"We shall see." The figure in the ball answered, and in a whisper of sound, the crystal's surface faded to black.  
  
Kitara remained staring at the crystal's face for a moment longer, then turned around to survey her bleak surroundings.   
  
"Now to clean up this mess!" She laughed again.   
  
She rose into the air, holding her hands above her head. A black sphere appeared above her, pulsing with intense black energy.  
  
"Dark Energy.... Return!" She screamed.   
  
Oh yeah, the scouts definitely had someone to reckon with.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	4. The Scrying of the Fire

Here's the next chapter... Enjoy everyone! :P  
  
The Scrying of the Fire  
  
Raye was dreaming... she had to be. The walls around her were a deep red color, as if fire radiated from them. There were windows all over the room, all to face the direction of the rising and setting sun. Somehow she knew her grandfather thought the sun sacred to the fire... What is this place? She thought wildly.  
  
She suddenly was afraid and overwhelmed by the memories of this place. It was so familiar, like a dream... but suddenly real. She noticed she was inside some sort of palace, in a room... a very sacred room. She raised her eyes towards the altar at its center and gasped. A huge fire roared from it... It's colors blazing reds, yellows, orange, and purples. Like her eyes...   
  
Before Raye could stop herself she was walking towards the blaze. She knew the fire had the answers to all her questions. It always had...   
  
She reached the altar and kneeled before it. Her dress- red silk and satin- flowed beneath her. She touched it, feeling the texture with awe. It's so beautiful she thought, so red... like the flames...   
  
Her thoughts moved from the dress back to where she was. She had to pray... Something was coming and only the Fire could warn her. She instinctively reached down for the scarf Chad had given her for prayers, but didn't find it. Chad... No, I can't think of him now, Raye thought. She brought her hands together and started the now familiar mantra:   
  
"I am flame, flame is light. I am fire, fire is sight. I am flame, flame is light. I am fire, fire is sight..."   
  
The answer was coming, but with it her fear grew. She's coming! She's coming! Her mind screamed! I must warn Grandpa! I must tell him! I must! She ran from the altar, gathering her strength and courage. The walls began to shake around her. She screamed in terror!   
  
"NO NO NO! It's too soon, how could she come so soon?!" Raye cried.   
  
Suddenly the doors opened at the other end of the hall. A figure stood in the doorway. She recognized the man- his broad shoulders and muscular body... factors made even more apparent by the crisp white shirt, fitting black pants, and red sash tied round his waist. Why she recognized all this, she didn't know.   
  
"Help me!" She cried and reached for him as the ground gave way beneath her, "she cannot win!"   
  
The man ran for her with all the speed he could muster. "Princess no! I've got you!" He screamed as he reached for her hand.   
  
Raye saw the love and anguish in his eyes, in his sobs, in his voice. Then the world became black and a familiar voice rang through the void.  
  
"I can never lose you my princess, please find me again. There is a new evil... fight it with me."   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Raye woke up in a cold sweat! What a strange dream... Why did I have it? I must tell Luna about it. It was my past, I'm sure of it... She desperately tried to recall the dream and remembered the shadowed figure that had rescued her... Who was that man? There was something special about him... something different... I cared about him so much, and I trusted him. Who could he be?   
  
She shook her head to clear it. I must find out... Luna or Pluto will have the answer.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	5. Many Questions

Chapter 5 is out! I hope you guys like it! :)  
  
Many Questions  
  
Mina looked down at her communicator. Amy's face appeared as she flipped the lid.   
  
"Hey Amy! What's up?" Mina asked anxiously.   
  
"Mina, we've called an emergency scout meeting today... It's pretty urgent, can you make it?" Amy asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure, I'll have to get out of volleyball practice, but it'll be okay." Mina answered a little relieved.  
  
  
  
At least it isn't another battle, she thought.   
  
"Okay good! See you in a bit then!" Amy smiled.   
  
"Okay bye!" Mina flipped the lit of the communicator shut.   
  
I wonder what the meeting's for, she thought as she walked towards the gym to tell her coach she couldn't make it.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Amy looked up from her communicator as Mina blinked out. I wonder what this is about, she thought. It must be important, the Negaverse has been quiet for so long...   
  
Her head jerked up as the bell rang. Last day of school, sort of disappointing to her, but she knew the girls were probably already cheering. She gathered her books quickly and headed out the door. Ignoring the somewhat reproachful look Jeffrey shot her.  
  
She had felt truly awful about turning his invitation for coffee down the other day, but she truly did not have any time for boyfriends... Her life was too complicated, and the last thing she wanted to do was drag a boy or even a new friend into the mix. Everyone she ever cared about just seemed to get hurt in the crossfire.  
  
I can't believe where I am now, she thought sadly. I'm seventeen and I'm fighting evil whenever it arises. This is so hard! When is my life ever going to be normal? Destiny has been what it's cracked up to be... So far it's only proven itself to be lonely... Then she grinned.   
  
Yes it has been lonely, but now I have friends that will stick by me not matter what... because of that, I can't have any regrets. She frowned a little. I just wish I could enjoy some of the things people take for granted. I want romance, safety, and security, to be protected... I don't want to be the protector anymore...   
  
I wish there were someone I loved to share my adventures with. Serena has Darien. They hold a bond that breaks all barriers. I want a something like that. I want to be kissed and held after a battle... I want to be guaranteed children and a future... Serena has all that. Why don't the rest of us?   
  
"Because, Mercury, life holds no guarantees." A voice said behind her.   
  
Amy whirled around startled.   
  
"Oh Trista! It's you! You scared me!" she blurted out.   
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at her and stepped out from under a tree. Her beautiful long green hair blew in the breeze.   
  
"Are you going to the scout meeting Amy?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm on my way right now... Are you?" Amy asked.  
  
  
  
"No, I came here to give you a message. I must return to the Time Gate." Trista said, a little sad.   
  
"Why?" Amy asked, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I must protect the future from those trying to see it. Nobody should know their future, not even Darien and Serena..." Trista smiled thinly at Amy. "Don't forget Amy, the future does not hold the answers... Look to your past, and old friends will arise, as well as old secrets... Farewell Mercury, give the Scouts my love!" Trista said and in a gust of wind and a flash of light, she was gone...   
  
Amy sighed as she watched her go. Trista must be so lonely, she thought. She hardly ever has a chance to be with the scouts, it must be hard for her... But what did she mean by look to the past? Does she mean the Silver Millennium? I wonder...  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
"Oh my goodness I'm going to be late!" Serena gasped and she ran down the street, dodging people as she went.   
  
What is this meeting even about? The Negaverse hasn't shown its face since Sailor Galaxia! What could be the matter now?   
  
Serena continued to race down the street and ran into the middle of the intersection without looking- right in front of an oncoming car! She screamed and saw the driver gasp and slam on the brakes! She hit the ground with her arms covering her head protectively. The car stopped inches from her. The car door opened and the driver stepped out running to Serena's side.   
  
"Miss, miss are you all right? I didn't see you. You should really be more careful! Can you get up?" the driver asked worriedly.   
  
The driver was speaking English so it took Serena a moment to understand what he was saying. He saw her confusion and realized his mistake.   
  
"I'm really sorry miss, I keep forgetting what country I'm in. Although, no offense, but you really look American to me!" He said in Japanese. (AN: hee hee, don't they all? ;P)  
  
"No, it's all right, I've been learning your language, I'm fine really. I'm very sorry, I was in such a hurry I didn't notice where I was going." Serena apologized looking up, and then she gasped!  
  
  
  
He is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen! Serena thought immediately.  
  
The young man smiled at her with his perfect white teeth. His short, light blond hair, styled much like Darien's, blew in the breeze. His bright green eyes matched the kindness in his smile. Serena smiled back.   
  
"Well, if you're late, maybe I can give you a ride... Oh I'm sorry! My name is Anthony, Anthony Matthews. I just moved here from the United States... Do you need a ride?" He asked eagerly, "I'm really sorry, and it's the least I can do!"   
  
Serena took a moment to take all of this in. A ride? This gorgeous guy was going to give her a ride?   
  
"Yes I do, thank you! I'm Serena, but I must warn you, I do have a boyfriend, so don't expect a date!" Serena said quickly, not quite believing it was coming from her mouth!   
  
He smiled at her again and Serena felt her knees go weak.   
  
"All right Serena, where to?" he asked opening the door.   
  
"Cherry Hill Temple please, and hurry!" Serena said tripping a little on the curb as she tried to get in, she giggled nervously. Despite her age, she still managed to klutz out once in a while.  
  
Anthony laughed and got in. He started the car and sped off towards Cherry Hill Temple.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Serena got out of Anthony's car and smiled at him.   
  
"Don't be a stranger now! I have a friend you might be interested in. Call me anytime, we'll all hang out!" Serena said quickly and waved, she turned and ran up the steps.  
  
  
  
Anthony nodded and waved back, laughing as he watched her race up the steps. He started the car and pulled away. He glanced down at Serena's number on his dashboard. Why does she look... no, not look... Why does she * feel * so familiar? He asked himself. He quickly dismissed the thought and drove away, resolving to call her and hang out.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
The Scouts began their meeting quickly. They all sat around in Raye's bedroom, cross-legged and eating the cookies Raye's grandpa had set out for them. Luna sat before them and spoke to the girls.   
  
"Girls, I have some new information. We have detected a new evil, and we think it's the Negaverse. You must be on constant alert now! However, this isn't the only reason why this meeting has been called today. Lita and Raye have something to share with you all, but before we begin, does anyone have anything to report?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do," Amy said quickly. "Trista has returned to the time gate, and she has also given me news..."   
  
"Well, what is it?" Amara asked quickly.   
  
"She said that we must look to the past, not to the future... I think she means the Silver Millennium." Amy said thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Lita and Raye both gasped.   
  
"That's it, I knew it!" Raye whispered.   
  
"What is it?" Michelle asked curiously.   
  
"The reason this meeting was called," Lita began, "is Raye and I both have had disturbing dreams. I believe it is of our past. The strange thing is, we both had dreams about men..."   
  
"Men? What's the big deal? I have dreams about men all the time!" Mina exclaimed!  
  
  
  
"Do these men look familiar and carry swords, promising to protect you and asking you to find them again?" Raye snapped.   
  
Mina shut her mouth, "No." She said sullenly.   
  
Raye flinched slightly, regretting that she had hurt her friend. "I'm sorry Mina, but these dreams are terrifying. Mercury's story has pointed me in only one direction; I must do a fire reading. I must find the origins of these dreams."   
  
Lita nodded, "We'll do it together Raye."   
  
Raye suddenly began to cry. The girls gasped and ran to her side.   
  
"Raye are you all right?" Serena asked worriedly.   
  
"I'm fine, it's just that I was really frightened in my dreams! Then the man that saved me... He was something special, someone I really cared about! He was trying to save me in my dream, and I know he would've died to save me. I have a feeling he did..." Raye sobbed. "I must find who he is, and soon!"   
  
The girls nodded and held her. They had to do this, and with the danger of the Negaverse, they knew it wasn't going to be easy. Luna hung her head. 'Serenity, can't I tell them something?' She asked.   
  
'No Luna, not yet, we must see what we're up against. I have a feeling the Negaverse knows of the Sailor Knights. Our timing must be perfect so let the Scouts find out slowly. All the knights are now in Tokyo, and we can revive them whenever we want. Be patient.'   
  
Luna nodded and walked out of the room. Tears from Raye were hard to bear.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Review please :) 


	6. The First Battle

Chapter 6 is up! Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE them!  
  
New Arrivals   
  
Lita stepped off the bus and sighed in a sad and tired way. She looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars winking back at her. She smiled thinking about when they found out Serena was the Moon Princess. It was beautiful watching clumsy Serena change into the graceful and noble Princess Serenity. She had truly glowed that day. Lita wanted to glow like that.   
  
I wonder what I looked like on Jupiter... I wonder if I had a beautiful dress and a graceful and noble character. I wonder if someone loved me as much as Darien loves Serena... Not likely, she thought bitterly. I'm so tall and bulky... every guy is intimidated by me. I'll never have love like hers.   
  
A tear slipped out and fell down her cheeks. She wiped it away quickly, but it was too late. Her eyes overflowed, but there were no sobs... only the silent rivers trickling down her pale features. She stopped underneath a tree and tried to compose herself. She wiped frantically at her face with the back of her hands.   
  
Why does it hurt so much? Who was that guy I danced with in my dream? It was like what Raye said... I cared about him, and I knew him. We were connected, mind, body, and soul. We were one...   
  
Lita left the shelter and privacy of the tree and started home again. She reached her building and rode the elevator to her floor. Another night alone... She thought despairingly. Oh Mom and Dad, I miss you so much! Will I always be alone?   
  
She stepped out of the elevator and entered the hallway. She rummaged through her purse to find her key. Suddenly she tripped over something next to her door! She looked down in surprise, then gaped in happiness!   
  
"Ken!" She screamed, but it only came out in a whisper.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Mina walked home with Serena that night. She sighed happily. Coach hadn't minded at all that she had missed practice! She looked up at the sky and thought about Lita and Raye.   
  
Why can't I have dreams like that, dreams of a protector and my love? Why do these things always happen everyone but me?   
  
"So what do ya think?" Serena broke through her thoughts.   
  
"Hmmm? Oh sorry Serena. I didn't hear you. I was thinking about Lita and Raye... And about what Amy said... What if Lita and Raye did have love in the past? I wonder why they're getting these memories now..." Mina said quietly.   
  
Serena's eyes softened.   
  
"I don't know what to think either. I do think those dreams are true and those men have something to do with Raye and Lita's past... Who knows, maybe they protected them... They might have even been brought back with us from the Silver Millennium. You never know!" Serena said excitedly.   
  
"Maybe," Mina said, "but if they're from our past, I wonder why they're revealing themselves now. Why didn't they come earlier?"   
  
"I don't know Mina, I don't know..." Serena answered quietly. "Maybe Luna knows something, you should look to your dreams too Mina, maybe you'll find someone yourself..."   
  
"Yeah right! No man in my dreams ever appears twice!" Mina joked.   
  
"I don't know Mina, just keep it in mind, it might surprise you..." Serena said skeptically.   
  
"Hey! When did you get so smart anyway?" Mina joked.   
  
Serena laughed but elbowed her lightly. "Hey! I have my good moments!" she laughed. "Darn it Mina! Now you made me forget what I was going to tell you!"   
  
"Sorry! You can tell me later... I've got to head home now. My mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner again! I'll see you later!" Mina waved as she ran off towards her house. Serena smiled as she went.   
  
Oh yeah! She remembered, rolling her eyes a bit. Anthony! I was supposed to set up a date between those two... Oh well, I'll do it later...   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Negaverse-   
  
"Kitara, are you ready to fight the scouts now?" Queen Malice hissed.  
  
  
  
"Yes my queen, we are ready for our first attack. I will send one of our strengthened minions to test the strength of the Sailor Scouts. I will go now my queen, farewell."   
  
"Don't fail me Kitara, we must defeat the Sailor Scouts so I may be able to once again enter the world!" Queen Malice commanded.   
  
"I won't my queen." Kitara murmured as she transported herself away.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kitara landed in a park in Japan.   
  
"So this is Earth," she said aloud, "What a pitiful place! Why protect such a thing?" She wrinkled her nose, and then grinned wickedly. "It will be easy to destroy, then Queen Malice can come back to this world!" She laughed wickedly and rose into the air.   
  
"Minion come forth!" She commanded loudly.   
  
A black woman-shaped creature with wings and horns fuzzed into view.   
  
"Yesssss, my mistress, what is your command?" the monster hissed evilly, licking its lips.   
  
"Lure the Sailor Scouts here and destroy them! I want you to make a large scene and attract attention... try something ancient, like stealing energy. Go now, and don't fail me! You know the penalty." Kitara commanded cackling.   
  
"Of course my mistress. Farewell!" With a flash it was gone, towards the heart of the city.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita looked down at the sleeping form of Ken. She smiled and bent down next to him, smiling happily! She began to shake him quickly.   
  
"Ken! Ken wake up, it's me! Lita." She whispered happily.   
  
Ken suddenly screamed!   
  
"NO my princess! Wait for me!" He screamed thrashing!   
  
Lita stepped back, startled, and then she grew worried.   
  
"Ken? Ken it's me wake up! You're dreaming." She said gently.   
  
As she touched him he visibly relaxed and opened his eyes. They remained unfocused for a moment, then widened in recognition!   
  
"Lita!" he whispered, "It's you."   
  
Lita smiled and laughed.   
  
"Oh Ken I missed you so much!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He clung back so hard she thought her ribs would crack, but somehow didn't mind at all.   
  
"What are you doing here? Wait! What am I talking about? You've got to get inside. It's late and you should stay tonight. I've got a spare room for visitors and you're more than welcome to it... In fact, I insist!" Lita said, happy with the idea.   
  
"Ummmm, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about..." Ken murmured.   
  
Lita looked Ken in the eyes, not believing he was right in front of her! She was so happy!   
  
Oh Ken! We can finally talk to each other again and see each other all the time! I'm so happy you're here! She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize her communicator was going off, but Ken did. He looked down at her wrist.   
  
"Uh, Lita?" He said suspiciously.   
  
"Hmmm? What?" She asked breaking out of her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Uh, your watch is beeping...." He said.   
  
Lita's eyes filled with horror! She shoved Ken the key.   
  
"I have to go! Here's the key, get inside and we'll talk later." She said speedily and ran off towards the elevator. Ken watched her go.   
  
What in the world? He thought.  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Amy ran towards the alleyway to transform. She had seen the monster appear in the middle of Tokyo and couldn't believe it! She hadn't seen that much energy drained in a long time! She quickly called the scouts. She was about to transform when she noticed two people already occupied the alley.   
  
Amara and Michelle stood there looking at her, both wearing somber expressions.   
  
"It never ends does it Mercury? Come on, let's get this over with!" Amara said with grim determination.  
  
  
  
She raised her hand to the air, as did Michelle.   
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!" Amara shouted!   
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!" Michelle shouted!   
  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy joined.   
  
They felt the energy flow through them and they quickly ended the transformation with a brief pose. They raced into the street only to see an incredibly ugly creature attacking the people of Tokyo!   
  
Mercury ran forward with the first attack... We should probably disorient it, she thought immediately.   
  
"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" She shouted.  
  
  
  
And with that, the battle began.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Lol, review please! :) 


	7. We Need Help

*The Scouts Need Help  
  
Mercury stared at the monster with disgust.   
  
"Come on Uranus, let's take care of this!" She yelled.   
  
Uranus nodded, quickly understanding. The monster watched them band together and began to blast them with dark energy!   
  
Mercury used all the speed in her body to dodge the monster's attack. There was a small crater where she had just been standing. She quickly motioned to Uranus and Neptune and they began to power up...   
  
"URANUS WORLD..."   
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP..."  
  
"SHINE AQUA...." they began...   
  
The monster backed up not knowing what to expect... The scouts finished their attack...   
  
"SHAKING!"   
  
"SUBMERGE!"   
  
"ALLUSION!" Mercury finished!   
  
The blasts traveled toward the monster at an amazing speed. The earthquake of Uranus struck the monster first, knocking it to the ground. It looked up only to see the sprays of water coming from the other two scouts! It screamed raggedly as Mercury's ice flowed around it, sealing it inside. Her attack was followed by the crushing tidal wave of Neptune, which flowed so freely it would have reminded one of music.   
  
The scouts waited, tense, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, the ice blasted away from the monster in long jagged shards! The scouts fell to their knees in pain as the sharp ice pierced their bodies in many places.  
  
  
  
The monster rose from the ground, laughing wickedly at its handiwork. It searched the scouts for the weakest one, and finally it's eyes settled on the crouching form of Mercury who was trying desperately to remove a large piece of ice from a horribly deep wound in her side.   
  
The monster cackled wickedly and gathered dark energy, preparing to blast it towards the defenseless scout. Mercury looked up in terror, realizing what was about to happen... The monster released the energy and Mercury screamed, unable to move!   
  
Amara saw the situation and cried out in horror. She began to sprint towards Mercury, but she was blown back by the blast. She looked up to see Mercury screaming in terror and agony.   
  
Amy felt the dark energy enter her with the strength of an earthquake. Pain shattered her thoughts as her body shook convulsively with each wave that passed through her. Blood flew from her mouth as she fell to the ground, unmoving.   
  
"Oh NO! NO!" Uranus screamed running to her side.   
  
She lifted the lifeless Mercury from the ground as Neptune raced to her side. Neptune took Amy into her arms and felt for a pulse. She looked up at Uranus with relief, but panic was in her eyes as well.   
  
"She's alive, but barely. We have to hurry." Michelle whispered fearfully.  
  
  
  
Michelle pulled Amy into her lap and gently cradled her head. Amara watched the tears begin to fall from Neptune's cheeks. Blood still flowed from Mercury's mouth. Her scout uniform was torn to pieces and barely hung on her lifeless body. Her face was gray and motionless. She didn't look good at all.   
  
Amara looked up at the monster, feeling anger building inside her. The monster saw this and cackled again. Uranus started towards it, pulling out her golden sword. She readied the blade and the monster readied itself for an attack.   
  
You will pay, Amara vowed silently.   
  
Uranus let out a cry of rage and revenge and ran towards the monster, sword ready. The monster began firing short quick energy blasts and Uranus dodged them all with her great speed. She grinned as she leapt into the air.   
  
"SPACE SWORD..." She began raising the sword and arching in downwards, the blade began to glow brightly with a golden light...   
  
"BUSTER!" She screamed with such ferocity that the monster backed down for a moment!   
  
The glow of the sword flashed brightly as it connected with the dark flesh of the monster. Uranus stood nose to nose with it. The monster grimaced for a moment, then smiled. Uranus gaped in horror!   
  
"NO! It can't be!" She exclaimed incredulous.   
  
The monster laughed, and with a blast of energy knocked Uranus to the ground! Uranus looked up to see that her attack had caused minimal damage to the monster. She cursed and stood up again to fight.  
  
  
  
Why are they so strong? Her mind screamed! And where are those scouts?   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
  
  
Mina ran through the empty streets, she was late and she knew it. Oh I hope the scouts are all right! She was close to the center of the city and could see explosions even from where she stood. I have to hurry! She thought. I sense something horribly strong, and I know something awful has happened! She began to run at top speed and was relieved when she finally arrived at the city's center.  
  
"Thank goodness I'm here!" She said aloud.   
  
Mina glanced around to see if everyone was gone. She saw no one and that didn't ease her fears at all. She took out her transformation wand and raised it above her head.   
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!" she yelled out!   
  
The golden energy of Venus enveloped her and circled her body with a force that rivaled the sun. She felt the familiar material of her scout uniform against her skin, and the sense of power she always received after a transformation that was nearly frightening. She ran into the court, expecting the worst.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Uranus was growing tired. The monster was just too strong! She turned around to see Mercury was looking even worse. She had grown deathly pale, and her breaths came in short ragged gasps. Her blood flow wasn't stopping either... but Uranus didn't know if she could fight anymore! She gritted her teeth in determination. She had to stop this monster to save Mercury.   
  
She powered up for another attack when the monster suddenly hit her with a strong wave of dark energy. Amara was knocked down and cried out as excruciating pain took over her body. She felt blood begin to trickle down the side of her head where it had connected with the asphalt. She tried to get up but couldn't. She was finished. She watched helplessly as the monster began to swoop down at her, screeching horribly. Amara screamed and covered her head with her arms!   
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"   
  
Uranus recognized the voice immediately and looked up with joy and relief! The monster was about a foot away from her, stunned that it suddenly couldn't reach its prey. It turned and shrieked angrily, seeing Sailor Venus on the other side, holding the golden chain of hearts tightly. Venus smiled at Uranus.   
  
"Sorry I'm late Uranus, let's finish this together!" Venus said straining as the chain of hearts broke.   
  
The monster leaped at her with teeth and nails ready! Venus dropped back with a disgusted cry! She dodged the monster and helped Uranus up.   
  
"You think you can manage one last attack?" Venus asked hopefully.  
  
Uranus nodded, relieved she was there. Venus smiled and powered up...  
  
  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN..."  
  
"URANUS WORLD...."  
  
"JUPITER OAK...."   
  
They looked up in surprise to see Sailor Jupiter powering up as well...  
  
  
  
"ENCIRCLE!"   
  
"SHAKING!"   
  
"REVOLUTION!" Jupiter finished.   
  
The attacks flew at the monster with amazing speed! The monster was caught unprepared and staggered with the amazing blasts. It sat crouched and squealing in pain. With a crash, Sailor Moon flopped into the court.   
  
"Sailor Moon! We need your power now!" Jupiter yelled.   
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon returned, painfully getting to her feet.   
  
"MOON THERAPY...." she began swinging her wand...  
  
  
  
"KISS!" she finished!   
  
The monster screeched horribly as it dissipated. The scouts sighed happily but were interrupted by Neptune's sobbing.   
  
"HELP ME!" she screamed! "We're going to lose her!"   
  
The scouts gasped and raced to help Michelle with Amy.  
  
Love it? Hate it? Review please :) 


	8. A Surprise Visitor

Here's Chapter Eight! Enjoy!  
  
*A Surprise Visitor  
  
Greg stepped off the train, breathing in the sweet Tokyo air. He couldn't believe he was finally back for good! Being eighteen did have its advantages. He sighed happily.   
  
'I can't wait to see Amy!' He thought excitedly. 'I can't wait to show her how much I've changed...'   
  
Greg had changed. He was no longer the small, helpless boy Amy had known. He was tall and had the toned body of a young adult now. His dark brown hair was cut short and styled with a little gel, making him look older and wonderfully handsome. His ear was pierced and his clothes were different, more of a comfortable college-boy look. His smile was bright and radiant, and his dark blue eyes sparkled like the deepest of oceans. He appeared to be a shy, intelligent, and very good-looking young man.   
  
He walked to the other side of the train station and exited, stepping out onto a busy Tokyo street. First things first, he thought to himself- I have to get an apartment. He laughed. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm finally out on my own!'   
  
He quickly hailed a cab and didn't even notice as the driver took the time to admire the regal appearance of his movements. He smiled at the optimistic look in the boy's eyes, and silently wished he could look so happy.   
  
"Tokyo Realty please," Greg said unable to contain his happiness.   
  
'Amy, here I come!' He thought, grinning happily to himself.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
The girls sat on the temple steps watching Raye sweep the leaves from the porch absentmindedly. They were all worried about Mercury, especially Amara, who sat alone leaning against a tree.   
  
"Guys, I know she'll be okay, she's got to be!" Mina said cheerfully. "We got help in time, I know we did!"   
  
Amara's face grew angry and she stood up. "Amy's in the hospital now because this enemy was too strong! A lot of you didn't show up when we needed you, and I want to know why!" Amara demanded angrily. "Mina had an excuse! She lives the farthest away. But she got there first! We needed your help and you weren't there!"   
  
"Amara, calm down, we all want Amy to be okay..." Michelle said softly walking over to her side, she laid a hand on her shoulder. Amara shook it off.   
  
"NO! I want an explanation, and I want it NOW! Mercury nearly died!" Amara demanded, emotion clouding her normally cool green eyes.   
  
Raye looked up from the leaves. She was crying. "I-I'm sorry Amara, I'm sorry for everything. I have no excuse, I fell asleep, and I didn't hear my communicator go off. I've been staying up, scrying the fire, trying to find answers... I'm so sorry!" Raye broke down and sobbed into her hands.   
  
Amara's eyes grew soft. She smiled weakly and walked over to Raye, folding her into her arms in a comforting hug. Raye hugged her back fiercely.   
  
"I'm so sorry Amara," she whispered.   
  
"It's all right Raye, I'm sorry I overreacted. I'm just so worried about Mercury... We have to be on constant alert now... I just need your help!" Amara said aloud to everyone, not just Raye.   
  
Serena nodded softly. She was horribly worried about Sailor Mercury as well. The scouts had to drag her away from Amy when the paramedics arrived. It was lucky for them Mercury had automatically powered down shortly after they had called 911. She missed Amy so much, and wanted her there right now... but she was still in a coma. No one could wake her up. She had shown no response even when the scouts had visited her earlier that day.   
  
"Hey girls! Do you know where I could find Amy?" A voice behind them asked suddenly.   
  
All the girls turned, and four of them gasped in surprise and happiness!   
  
"Greg!" they all yelled happily.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
The Negaverse-   
  
Kitara sat in her chambers and looked at the previous battle in her crystal orb. She watched the defeat of her powerful monster and the strong bond the sailor scouts had together. Soon the scene changed and revealed a young girl lying in a white bed. Her dark hair spilled around her, giving her the look of a princess. A short-haired sleeping beauty perhaps... A voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"This is one of the sailor brats we fought last week. The one your monster mortally wounded. I'm proud of you Kitara, you've finally achieved something!" the voice rasped.   
  
"Thank you my queen, but which scout is this? How did you find her?" Kitara asked curiously.   
  
"Fool! You know very well how tuned in I am on the energy of my minions. I saw the battle just as you did. Sailor Mercury was hurt severely by the energy of that monster and I can track such a wound back to the person it was inflicted upon. I want you to destroy her soon, while she's still weak... But watch her, and be careful." Queen Malice hissed.   
  
"Yes my queen," Kitara answered.   
  
She turned around to look at her room. She walked to her mirror and peered inside, admiring her beautiful features. She suddenly whirled around and faced the shadows.   
  
"Stealth," she muttered evilly, "just the one I was looking for... I have a job for you."   
  
"What do you wish my mistress?" spoke a voice. A handsome man with black hair and black eyes stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in (you guessed it) black and his eyes glowed with evil.   
  
"I want you to find this girl and destroy her, but I need you to be quiet about it, and quick. Now go!" Kitara commanded.   
  
The man nodded, and bowing, faded out, teleporting to Earth. Kitara watched him go... He's not bad looking, she thought wickedly. Maybe I'll keep him if he's successful. She laughed, and her minions that heard its echoes began to screech after her, begging to be called upon.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
The scouts ran to Greg and all crowded around him, hugging him tightly. Only the Outer Scouts remained behind, looking at them with some amusement.   
  
"Greg, you look good! What are you doing here?" Lita asked laughing.   
  
"I'm here to see Amy actually. I went to her house but no one was home. I figured she was here." Greg said, then he frowned, "But she's not, where is she? The library maybe?"   
  
The scouts looked extremely uncomfortable. Greg grew suspicious.   
  
"Where is she? Where is Amy? I want to see her!" Greg fired questions at them, one right after another.  
  
Lita stepped forward, and prepared to tell him everything...  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	9. Return of Mercury Knight

Here's Chapter Nine! Enjoy!  
  
*The Return of Mercury Knight  
  
Greg sat shocked on the steps of the temple. He breathed slowly, listening to Lita replay the events of the previous battle. He began to breath quickly and he felt his heart begin to thump. His mind began to whirl with the thoughts of his beloved Amy in pain. He jumped up when Lita finished her story.   
  
"Where is Amy now?" he asked immediately. "I want to see her."   
  
Lita looked down sadly, "That's the thing Greg, she was hurt badly... She's in the hospital with a coma and her condition hasn't changed. We're really worried about her..."   
  
Greg stepped forward, gaping at them incredulously.   
  
"A coma! Is she allowed visitors? You guys, I came here to visit her, to tell her..." He trailed off and collected himself quickly. "How could she get hurt so badly and you guys end up just fine? How is this fair?" Greg felt tears sting his eyelids. "Where were you when this happened? I want to know!" The tears that threatened finally came and he sat down, and buried his face in his hands.   
  
Lita walked over and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. "We know Greg, I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I love Amy too, and I want her to be okay. If I could do everything over again, I would, I swear I would. But you have to understand this enemy was very strong, and few of us came away unscathed."   
  
Greg looked up into Lita's tear filled eyes, and nodded. "I'm sorry. I want to see her, I really do. You don't know how much I care for her." Greg murmured.   
  
"But I do Greg. I do understand how you must feel. Let's go, I'll take you..."   
  
She took Greg's hand and lifted him up, noticing how handsome he had become. Boy Amy, you are really lucky to have such a hunk going after you, she thought. She nodded to him and began walking with him in the direction of the hospital.   
  
Serena watched them go... He'll help her, she thought, I know it.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Stealth stood outside the hospital trying to sense the energy of the person who carried the mark of the demon. He searched quickly, darting from window to window. He had just about given up when he sensed it... The dark energy levels were strong in this room, and the life energy was very faint.   
  
He grinned. She was very weak. He might be able to get her now, and without much of a fight. He landed in the alleyway, and glanced around him. He smiled realizing there was no one around. He leapt into the air, and was soon floating off the ground. He then began a steady rise up towards the window of the fallen scout. He smiled again. She was close now, he could feel it... He became invisible as he landed on the edge of the building. He edged against the wall and began to move quickly towards the window. He arrived next to it and peered inside.  
  
  
  
That's the scout? Wow, she's not so bad looking... but she doesn't look very powerful, he thought. He grinned maliciously. What a shame destroying such innocence... He snickered.   
  
He began to slip through the window when two people entered through the door. He stopped and cursed. The two paused in the middle of the room for a moment and the girl said something to the young man and left. The young man walked silently to the hospital bed and pulled a chair next to it, obviously planning to stay awhile...   
  
Stealth cursed again. There would be no way he could get her quietly when someone was there. He would have to wait until he left.   
  
I'll get her tonight, he thought. When everyone is gone... Just you wait little sailor scout; Stealth will tuck you in- forever!   
  
He laughed again and leapt down from the building. He transported back to Negaverse to patiently wait it out.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Greg sat down next to Amy, admiring her still beauty as she slept. Her body was covered with small cuts, but it didn't matter to him. She was lovely anyway... his goddess... the very picture that stuck in his mind always.   
  
He leaned over her, and took her hand, feeling his heart began to beat faster. There was such a connection to her, something he had never felt before. Suddenly an overwhelming dizziness came over him. He was being drawn- drawn into what he had no idea- but he wasn't afraid... he wasn't afraid anymore... She was with him... the Goddess of Time... and he knew with her he was safe from any harm.   
  
Greg suddenly blacked out, and his head slumped over onto the bed. His hand still gripped Amy's, and he wouldn't let her go...   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Greg opened his eyes to find himself in a garden, the most beautiful he had ever seen. The smell of violets, lilies, and forget-me-nots overwhelmed his senses. He turned to see himself next to a lovely woman. He was stunned at her beauty, yet he felt strangely comfortable. It was as if being in such a wonderful place with such a gorgeous person wasn't that strange.   
  
He looked up and noticed he could see the Earth hanging in the heavens. In the distance, a great palace sat bright and beautiful against the dark backdrop of the night sky. Delightful music floated to them from its open doors and accented the already stunning atmosphere around them. The girl suddenly spoke, and deep sadness was in her enchanting voice.   
  
"Gregory, I must ask something of you, and please answer truthfully!" She said imploringly.   
  
He smiled and turned to her. "Of course my darling Amy, What is it?" He answered, not knowing where the words came from.   
  
Amy? He was with AMY? Where in the world were they?   
  
"Gregory, do you love me?" Princess Mercury asked with tears filling her eyes.   
  
"My darling Amy, I love you more than life itself! You must know that!" Greg answered.   
  
"Then please don't go with Prince Darien! I'm begging you... I don't want to lose you before we are married. I love you so much! What will I do when you're gone?" She sobbed, unable to control her tears.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her, hardly believing such a moment was possible, but suddenly realizing in this place he had done it many times before. He kissed his beloved Amy... his wonderful princess of Mercury.   
  
I'm on the Moon, he realized... but why? I didn't even know Amy in the Silver Millennium! He parted the kiss and looked into Amy's beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"My precious Amy, you will never lose me. I will find a way back to you, even if it takes me lifetimes... but I must help Darien. This Queen Beryl will come the Moon if we do nothing, devistating its beauty as much as the Earth's. I must fight, for the memory of Mercury, and for peace in our universe. Earth's forces won't last much longer..."   
  
Princess Mercury nodded, tears still falling softly. Greg wiped them away with his tender hands. "I love you my Princess, and I will come back to you someday, I promise. We will be reunited."   
  
He looked down into her eyes... her sad, lovely eyes. He bent down and placed his lips on hers, his hands finding her neck and her shoulders as he pulled her closer. She kissed him back just as passionately, her hands rising from his shoulders to his face. He broke the kiss gently and looked at her, smiling shyly.   
  
"Come my Princess, the festivities have not ended. We must have our last dance before I leave tomorrow." He took her hand and led her back to the palace...   
  
The scene suddenly changed, and Greg realized he was still on the Moon, but in a different time... His beloved Amy was holding a letter, unstoppable tears of sorrow flowing from her eyes. He knew he could not comfort her now... he knew where he was. He was now a minion of Queen Beryl, one of the Seven Shadows.   
  
Greg turned away, feeling his own tears rise. He knew what would happen next- the fall of the Moon Kingdom, the untimely death of his beloved Amy and of the gracious Queen Serenity... He began to cry, crouching down, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into soft ruby eyes.   
  
The Goddess of Time looked down on him gently, her staff glowing in the darkness surrounding them now.   
  
"Welcome back Mercury Knight. You are now ready to be awakened." Sailor Pluto said.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? Mercury Knight?" Greg was extremely confused.   
  
"I am Sailor Pluto, Keeper of Time- Trista to the Sailor Scouts. You are Mercury Knight, sworn protector of Sailor Mercury, as well as her long lost love." Sailor Pluto announced smiling.   
  
Greg looked up unbelievingly. "I am destined for Amy? Me? I have powers like the Sailor Scouts?" he asked, not believing it.   
  
Sailor Pluto smiled warmly. "Yes you do, and yes you are. I have chosen this time to announce this knowledge to you because Amy is in trouble. You have to help her."   
  
Greg looked up worriedly. "I will, I would do anything for Amy!" he exclaimed.   
  
"I know you would, and that is why I'm giving you this." A flash of blue light blinded Greg's eyes for a moment, he looked up to see a blue sapphire in Sailor Pluto's hand...   
  
"What is that?" Greg asked, reaching out towards it.   
  
"This, Mercury Knight, is the source of your power, to call upon it, you must shout: 'MERCURY POWER!' You will transform much like the other scouts." Sailor Pluto explained, putting the stone in his hand, his fingers closed over the small object and he felt its coldness in his palm.   
  
"Take this, but only use it when she is in danger. Do not reveal yourself right away, keep the secret until the time is right." Sailor Pluto warned. "We cannot let the Negaverse know of our power yet."   
  
Greg nodded. "Thank you Sailor Pluto... Trista." Greg said smiling.   
  
Trista smiled back and nodded, then transported Greg back before he could say anything more...   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Greg awoke to see Amy's sleeping form next to him. He smiled noticing their hands were still linked. He wondered if she had the same vision. He noticed something in his other hand, and opened it to reveal the blue sapphire Sailor Pluto had given him. He smiled. So the dream had been real. He placed the stone in his pocket, remembering her words.   
  
He looked down at his beloved Amy. He had loved her from the first day he had met her. She was all he had ever thought about when he was away. He couldn't resist. He leaned down, and placed his lips on hers, embracing the familiar feelings, and barely noticing her heart rate had increased on the monitor.   
  
He took his lips off of hers, and looked into her face. Her eyes began to twitch and he gasped excitedly! Her eyelids suddenly opened, and widened in recognition. She smiled- her lovely, gentle smile... the one he had missed so much.   
  
"Greg?" She whispered, reaching out and touching his soft cheek. "It is you! I dreamt of you... And when I woke up, you were here. Oh Greg I'm so glad you're here."   
  
His eyes filled with tears and he nodded. "I'm so happy to see you Amy, and I'm here to stay... I won't ever leave you again." He smiled and a tear slipped out, and slid down his cheek.   
  
Amy smiled wearily, but nodded happily, unable to conceal her joy.   
  
  
  
"You just rest now, I won't leave your side tonight. I'll be right back, I just have to get the nurse." He said happily, unable to stop looking at her.   
  
Amy smiled and nodded, she was so happy he was there to stay. Her beloved Greg had come home. 


	10. An Unexpected Meeting

Here's Chapter Ten! Thank you all so much for the reviews and enjoy!  
  
An Unexpected Meeting  
  
Chapter 10- An Unexpected Meeting  
  
Anthony looked up from his paper as his phone rang. 'Better leave it,' he thought. 'I have to get this work done.'   
  
The phone continued to ring persistently but he ignored it. He heard his voice come through the speaker...   
  
"Hey this is Anthony, can't come to the phone right now but your call is important to me! Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Later."   
  
Anthony heard the beep and smiled... It was hilarious listening to himself in Japanese. 'Maybe I should say it twice, in English and in Japanese, just in case someone from back home calls,' he thought, feeling a slight pang of homesickness. He snapped back into the present as a cheery voice came over the speaker.   
  
"Hey Anthony! It's Serena. I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. Call me or meet us at the theater at six. My friends and I can show you around! Okay then, I guess that's all, bye!"   
  
Anthony smiled and nodded. He'd meet them at the theater. 'She's really cute,' he thought to himself. 'It's just too bad she's taken... but maybe I'll check out this friend of hers.' He smiled and began to work again.   
  
His head began to drop around 2:00 p.m. and he fell asleep. He began to dream of a girl with long blond hair. She wore a long golden gown that shimmered as she walked. A gold tiara glowed from the top of her forehead, and her blue eyes sparkled in the sun.   
  
He was kissing her in a garden.   
  
The garden was full of beautiful flowers and arches. Inside the white gates of the grounds were gorgeous statues Anthony recognized as the Goddess of Love, Venus. In the distance rose a palace that shined like the sun. The girl in his arms was beautiful- the very definition of loveliness- and when she looked at him, she looked at him with an emotion that pierced his heart. He loved her too, more than he had ever loved anyone- and Anthony had loved many. He knew in this place and time, this girl would forever live, but how soon would he leave here?   
  
He glanced down at his clothes to find he was wearing knightly armor with a long golden cape. Underneath he knew he wore fitting black pants, a crisp sailor-style shirt, and a golden sash tied round his waist. A sword with a gold sheath and handle hung at his side, yet he hardly noticed its weight.   
  
The girl was looking up at him now, with her lovely blue eyes filled with tears. "Please, don't leave me here, my dear Venus Knight..." She whispered softly, caressing his cheek with her soft fingertips.   
  
A sudden explosion issued from the palace and she clutched to him, screaming his name. An invisible force pulled her from his arms roughly and he screamed after her, reaching for her beautiful hand. He could see her in the darkness, still reaching, and still calling for him. A flash of black lightening issued from the sky and she disappeared with a desperate scream.   
  
He woke up bathed in sweat. He shook his head, trying to erase the vividness of the dream from his mind. The clock read 5:00p.m. He looked at his paper and quickly finished it. He got up to get ready to meet Serena.   
  
'What a strange dream,' he thought. 'But it was so real... Who was that girl in my dream? Why did I feel so close to her? Who is Venus Knight?'   
  
It didn't matter now, he'd think about it later.... Little did he know, however, that this night was going to introduce him to more than just new friends...  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Serena smiled happily. Amy was coming home! They all were going out to the movies to celebrate! She had invited everyone, including Anthony (she still felt the need to swoon at the thought of him), Greg, Ken, and Chad! She was already thinking of the matchmaking possibilities!   
  
'Hopefully we can keep the Negaverse at bay for one night,' Serena thought. 'Sometimes I just wish we could have fun once in a while without worrying about what might happen... But I wouldn't give up destiny for anything.'   
  
She smiled as Darien came into view. 'Speaking of destiny...' she thought. She raced towards him, ready to jump into his arms. She knew he would hug her happily and she would get her first kiss of the day. 'Nope,' she thought, 'I would never give this up!'   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita looked worriedly at Ken. He had been sleeping so much lately. It wasn't restful sleep either; his dreams were often plagued with nightmares. She was afraid for him and wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.   
  
She had been so happy when he had asked her if he could stay with her until he got back on his feet. His father had asked him to leave the house because Ken was frightening his parents. He had told Lita everything, not wanting to, but knowing he must. He told her about his vivid nightmares, his waking up in the middle of the night, and his sleep walking... Well, more like sleep fighting.   
  
Lita wanted to laugh when she heard about Ken waking up in the backyard swinging a stick around at an invisible foe, but the terror in his voice stopped her. His father had walked out into the yard and had seen the expertise of Ken's moves. He thought Ken had joined some sort of ninja force or something. Ken's father had told him the moves had been so good, he would've thought Ken had a black belt. But Ken had quit karate long before Lita.   
  
Lita glanced down at him again. His head was beaded with sweat. 'He doesn't look good,' she thought. 'Maybe I should let him stay home tonight.' She shook her head. 'No, she decided, I should at least try.' She shook him awake, it was time to go to the movies with Serena.   
  
"Ken, Ken it's me. Wake up! It's time to get ready." She said softly, shaking him a little harder.  
  
His arms thrashed around him and he sat up and shouted: "STAY AWAY NEGA-TRASH!"   
  
Lita drew away from him, frightened! It was as if her words had flown from his mouth! 'How does he know about the Negaverse?' She thought wildly. Ken calmed down and looked at her shyly.   
  
"I'm sorry Lita. It was my dreams again..." He said sadly.   
  
Lita narrowed her eyes. "Ken what's the matter? What are these dreams about anyway? What is it that has you so scared?" She demanded, worry etching her voice.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me Lita. I'm fighting... always fighting. I don't know what to do. I'm always fighting these monsters, I'm always looking for her..." He trailed off.   
  
"Looking for who Ken? Who are you looking for?" Lita asked softly.   
  
"I don't know Lita, I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand." He said quietly.   
  
"Try me Ken. I'm your best friend- don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm always here for you." Lita said, putting her arms around him. He hugged her back.   
  
"I know Lita." He paused for a moment. "Listen, I don't think I can make it tonight. You should go without me," he said disappointedly.   
  
Lita looked at him for a second, then nodded understanding completely. "Okay Ken, I'll be back later on tonight. I'll let you go back to sleep now. We'll talk later all right?" She asked.   
  
He nodded, "Yeah, okay." he said already dozing off.   
  
She smiled and leaned over him to shut off the light. He was already breathing deeply. She smiled as she looked at him. He had gotten so handsome. She leaned towards him, hesitated, but then planted a kiss on his forehead. She smiled again, and left the room. After closing the door behind her, she began to get ready.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Negaverse-   
  
  
  
Kitara looked around her quarters again. "Stealth!" She commanded angrily. "Show yourself!"   
  
Stealth appeared before her, seeming to melt from the shadows. His eyes glowed with well controlled malice. "What do you wish my mistress?" He asked bowing.   
  
"Why haven't you disposed of Sailor Mercury? Queen Malice says she is still very weak, but she is getting stronger." Kitara spat.   
  
"My mistress," he paused, bowing again. "You asked me to dispose of this sailor brat quietly. I have not seen a position to do this yet. Do you wish for the Sailor Scouts to know of our plans to take over the Earth and the rest of the Universe?" he asked sneering.   
  
Kitara glared at him, her dark eyes were burning pits in their sockets. She powered up and blasted Stealth to the ground. He looked up and glared at her. He stood up and bowed his head.   
  
"You forget your place! Don't ever speak to me that way again or you will regret it. You will go back to Earth to destroy Sailor Mercury. I don't care about them finding out about us anymore. Bring an army of weak monsters, their numbers should do the damage we wish. But you must take care of Mercury yourself! I only want the monsters fighting the other scouts. Take Mercury out when you're not going to be noticed." she commanded darkly.   
  
Stealth nodded, and transported away before she could say anything more. Kitara sneered as she watched him go. 'He has guts,' she thought, 'but not too smart. He had better be successful. Queen Malice doesn't like failure.'   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
The Movies-  
  
  
  
Anthony stepped out of his car in front of the theater. He walked across the street and stood in the doorway. He checked his watch and saw it read 6:00. 'Good,' he thought, 'I'm not late. I just hope they didn't go in without me!'   
  
Suddenly he heard a voice: "Anthony! Hey Anthony over here!" He turned around smiling, already knowing who it was.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Mina walked behind Serena as they were on their way to the theater. Darien had ditched his car since the long walk home gave an excuse for him and Serena to have a romantic moonlight stroll afterwards. He had an arm thrown carelessly around her shoulder now.  
  
Suddenly they reached the theater and Serena began to shout at some tall, blond man. "Anthony! Hey Anthony over here!" She called out.   
  
The guy turned around a Mina almost fainted! 'This guy is SO GORGEOUS!' She thought immediately.   
  
The guy's smile suddenly faded, and his hand stopped in mid-wave. He suddenly paled and looked as if he had seen a ghost! Mina looked at him and realized he was staring at her! She blushed crimson and lowered her eyes to the ground. 'What was his problem?' She wondered.   
  
Serena didn't seem to notice the guy's startled features. She ran up to him and took his hand and dragged him towards the group. He followed after her, dumbfounded.   
  
All the girls looked at him with stars in their eyes. Chad shuffled his feet uncomfortably. 'What's up with this guy?' He thought. He looked at Raye and noticed she had the same dopey look on her face. He frowned, feeling the jealousy course through him like acid.   
  
"Hey Raye?" he asked timidly. "Do you think we could buy our tickets now?"   
  
Raye looked down at him as if startled from a deep dream, then her look became annoyed. Raye always made Chad feel like an idiot when she looked at him like that. "Do you think you could wait for five minutes while we introduce ourselves?" She snapped.   
  
He bowed his head, looking at his feet. "Yeah babe, of course." he murmured.   
  
Raye's eyes turned to fire and he immediately regretted his mistake.   
  
"Don't call me babe!" She shouted whacking him upside the head!  
  
Chad accepted the blow and began his usual apologies and pleads for forgiveness. Raye smiled through her anger. 'He can be so cute sometimes,' she thought.   
  
They looked up to see Anthony still staring at Mina, his green eyes burning into hers. He had her hands in his, and he was muttering some sort of greeting.   
  
"I-I'm Anthony Matthews." He stammered. "I met Serena the other day... I'm really pleased to meet you." there, he had finally said it.   
  
"I'm Mina. Serena told me a little about you, I heard about her little accident." she laughed nervously, but was again lost in his eyes.   
  
'She's just like the girl from my dreams... She *is* the girl from my dreams! She has to be!' He thought wildly. I feel the connection between us.'   
  
(Don't leave me, my Venus Knight) his mind whispered.   
  
Mina stared back at him. Who was this guy? He was so amazingly gorgeous! Why did she feel as if she knew him? It was as if they had met before... somewhere special. Serena, Darien, and the other girls noticed this strange scenario and watched the couple with increasing interest. It was as if they had been reunited and couldn't leave the gaze of the one another. It was beautiful to watch, and somehow familiar.   
  
Serena suddenly poked Anthony and Mina. They snapped out of it and looked around sheepishly. "Hey guys! Do you think you can tear yourselves apart for a second to at least buy the tickets? Besides, the guest of honor hasn't got here yet!" Serena said laughing, but secretly pleased at the same time.   
  
"Oh yes she has!" came a voice behind them.   
  
The girls all turned around to see Greg, Amy, Amara, and Michelle standing there. Amara was hovering over Amy, smiling her strange soft smile. She looked very relieved and was trying unsuccessfully to hide it. Greg held Amy around the waist and they both looked very happy together.   
  
"AMY!!!" all the scouts cried and descended upon her with hugs and kisses.   
  
And the introductions began.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	11. Fighters of Love

Here's Chapter Eleven! What's going to happen between Anthony and Mina? How's the date going to go... or will there be a date at all? Read on to find out! :)  
  
PS: Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! *wipes away a tear* I'm truly touched! :)  
  
Fighters of Love  
  
Serena smiled at her friends, overjoyed all of them were together again. Amy clung to Greg as if he was life support, and Mina and Anthony couldn't take their eyes off each other! Poor Lita was looking lonely and worried... 'Must be about Ken,' she thought disappointed. 'I wonder where he is.'   
  
Her thoughts quickly drifted away from Lita to the man she was holding on to herself. 'Darien is so handsome,' she thought happily... 'and I have him all to myself. I'm so lucky to have such an amazing guy that's faithful to me. Thank goodness for destiny!'   
  
She looked over at Raye and Chad who were laughing together. 'There is definitely something going on there,' she declared silently. 'Something that only needs a little help... And matchmaker Serena is just the one to do it!' She smiled devilishly. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun!'   
  
Her happy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the screams of people outside the theater. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'here we go again...'   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Stealth observed the fray going on beneath him with distinct pleasure. The monsters were attacking helpless people left and right, draining their life energy and seriously harming some of them. He laughed ruthlessly!   
  
'This carnage is so fun to watch! But I must find my little Sailor Mercury, she's the one I need, and according to my energy readings, she should be here.'   
  
He slipped into the darkness, melting its inky blackness. He darted from shadow to shadow a dim and silent figure. He scanned the crowd, searching for her. In moments he had spotted her across the street, standing with a group of people and staring in horror at the bloodbath before her. 'Come on Sailor Scouts,' his mind pleaded silently, 'take the bait.'   
  
He suddenly had a thought! 'The others with her must be Sailor Scouts as well... maybe not the men, but the girls at least. I'll keep an eye on them and not blow my cover!' He crouched down, and began to watch.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita glanced at the other girls with worry. Amara and Michelle caught this and nodded affirmatively. They began to leave, an action Anthony noticed. He tried to stop them.   
  
"Where are you going? We have to help them! We have to do something!" he shouted.   
  
He looked over his shoulder to see a monster looming over a small child. The child crouched down, terrified and screaming, trying desperately to cover himself. Anthony gasped and felt an unspeakable rage course through his body. He couldn't allow the monster to hurt that child.   
  
He ran, sprinting across the street, and leaped at it with surprising agility. Anthony fought with it, hand to hand, until the creature managed to create an opening and dragged its nails across his chest. He fell to the ground, feeling the blood pour down his chest in small rivers, staining his white shirt crimson. The creature unexpectedly jumped on him hard, knocking the wind out of his lungs and screeching in his face. Nothing had ever been so repulsive to him, and he had never felt such pain before.   
  
He suddenly looked up to see a beautiful woman with short blond hair ram into the monster from the side. She was dressed in gold and dark blue outfit resembled a cheerleader uniform. He recognized her, but didn't know from where. She glanced at him and turned around.   
  
"Mina! Get him out of here! Lita help her. The rest of you, transform!" Sailor Uranus shouted.   
  
He stared up as Mina ran towards him, she was crying. He looked up at her and smiled. She bent down and took hold of one of his arms. Lita took the other. They began to drag him into the alleyway.   
  
"Oh Anthony! I'm so sorry. I'll make it right, I promise! You'll be fine, I'll make sure of that." She whispered, tears running down her face as she slipped off his white shirt. She quickly wrapped it around him in a makeshift bandage. She stopped and looked at his face again, letting her tears course down her cheeks.   
  
'You're so beautiful,' he thought as he touched her face tenderly. He leaned back and closed his eyes.   
  
"Come on Mina, he's out of it, let's transform now. We need to help the scouts... The Negaverse is up to something serious right now, I can feel it." Lita said angrily.   
  
Mina nodded. She stood up and took out her transformation stick. Anthony opened again and stared at her. 'What is she going to do?' His mind asked. 'And what did Lita mean when she said they were supposed to help?' He looked at the strange sticks in their hands and their determined stances and felt an enormous wave of deja vu. 'Why is this so familiar?'   
  
Mina and Lita stood up, not realizing Anthony was awake and watching them. They looked at each other and nodded. Mina lifted up her hand first, followed by Lita.   
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" she screamed.   
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Lita followed.   
  
Anthony stared at them, not believing what he was seeing! He watched as Mina's body was showered by a blinding beam of light. He noticed how the light seemed to shimmer like stars, and gazed open-mouthed as her transformation finished with a short pose.   
  
Lita was finishing next to Mina, and he found her transformation just as amazing. It was as if lightning had engulfed her whole body, giving her enormous power. Her sailor suit was very becoming- green with pink with white trimming. But he couldn't take his eyes off Mina. Her sailor suit was a lovely orange, with yellow, blue, and white trim. Her shoes were gorgeous heels that accented the muscles in her legs. Her golden hair was half up and half down, held back with a red-orange bow.   
  
When they left him behind in the alley, he began to lift himself to his feet. 'Why am I doing this?' He thought crazily. 'They look like they have it under control, what do they need me for?' He shook his head. 'No, I have to help them, and I have to help Mina. She's a part of me, I know her, somehow...' He managed to stand and walked out onto the battlefield.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Shortly after Lita and Mina had dragged Anthony off, the other scouts (minus Amy) had transformed. Raye had managed to get rid of Chad when a monster had dropped a rock on his head. He was fine, but would be out for a while. Everyone had begun to fight, except for Amy, who they feared was too weak. Greg stood in front of her protectively until Raye signaled him to get Amy out of there.   
  
Greg took Amy's hand and led her quickly towards the outskirts of the battlefield. He held her there while they watched battle with growing anxiousness.   
  
"Something is wrong here Greg. These monsters are way too easy. They're not like the one I fought against the other day. That one was much stronger. These are weak, like those of Queen Beryl... Something worse is coming. I don't know if we can face it alone." Amy said, looking into Greg's eyes.   
  
Greg nodded in acknowledgment of Amy's words. He pulled her into his arms. Pluto's orders rang through his ears. "Remember Greg, only if she's in danger..."   
  
He would keep his promise. He would protect Amy, as well as help the scouts... if he could be much help. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around. A dark figure of a man stood there. He grinned and instantly Greg knew this man was evil. Stealth glanced at Amy, and then looked back at Greg.  
  
"Excuse me my friend, but I need to borrow your girlfriend for a moment." He laughed wickedly.   
  
"Who are-" Greg began, but he never finished.   
  
Stealth raised a hand and fired a blast of dark energy at Greg, throwing him to the ground. Greg skidded to a halt and jerked his head back up, wincing at the pain he felt in his body. Amy screamed and tried to run to him, but Stealth grabbed her roughly by the arm and made her face him.   
  
"Don't worry little Mercury. Your boyfriend will be fine for now, but I can't promise for later. It's lucky for you oblivion will come much quicker..." Stealth touched a finger to her forehead and the sign of Mercury appeared, faint and beautiful. He prepared to fire at point blank range. Amy began to scream.   
  
Greg looked up. 'This is it,' he thought, 'I must do it now.' He stood up and readied his transformation sapphire.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
"SUPREME THUNDER...." Lita yelled powering up...   
  
"CRASH!" she finished sending bolts of lightening exploding from her tiara.   
  
The last monster screamed as the agony of the pure lightening engulfed it. It dissipated into nothing in a gust of wind. Lita smiled, happy of her victory. Anthony observed it all.   
  
'Such power,' he thought, awed by it all. Mina is strong as well he realized. He had already observed her Love Chain, Crescent Beam, and Love and Beauty Shock. She did it all with great precision and grace. He smiled and wondered why this power was so familiar to him.   
  
Suddenly he heard a scream! He looked up across the field where Amy was being held by a dark figure, a man of such great evil... he could sense it from the place he stood. The man was touching her head with his index finger and dark energy was growing around him. Amy glowed with a blue, silver light. A symbol shined from her forehead, but he couldn't make it out from where he was.   
  
'She's special too,' he thought. He looked at Mina and back at Amy, and realized the small girl was one of them. He noticed movement near the dark man and the young girl and his mouth dropped open in curiosity.   
  
'It's that guy Greg,' he remembered. 'What's he doing?' Greg stood up, and held a blue stone in his hand that glowed as bright as a Christmas tree, but much more beautiful. The stone shined bright and beautiful against the blackness of the energy emitted by the shadow man. Anthony was filled with joy! 'He's going to help her!' He thought happily. 'I know he is!'  
  
The other scouts weren't so sure. Sailor Jupiter and Venus took after Amy, running to save her as fast as their legs could carry them. They were followed closely by Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Tuxedo Mask, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts who blasted monsters out of their way to clear a path. They stopped a few feet from Greg and gaped in surprise! He turned around and looked at them, smiling, his bravery and love reflected on his face. He looked at his precious Amy, who lay softly on the ground unconscious where Stealth had dropped her in his shock at the arrival of a new opponent. She was still in danger. Darien saw this and quickly retrieved her while Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter kept Stealth distracted with a couple of easy attacks. Stealth cursed after him. Darien turned in his flight and motioned for Greg to fight. Greg nodded, and prepared himself.   
  
"I can handle it! Stay back" he shouted. He lifted his arms into the air. 'Please Mercury,' he pleaded, 'give me the strength to protect my dear Amy.' He opened his eyes and the others saw how they glowed with power.   
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!" his voice boomed.   
  
The scouts gasped as they heard these words come from Greg's mouth! They watched the transformation of Mercury Knight, the first in a thousand years.   
  
Greg was rising into the air and the crystal glowed as it floated out of his hands and loomed over him. The light of the crystal engulfed him in a blue prism that turned into icy water that swirled around him. The water suddenly rose and fell over him, washing away his identity in a matter of moments. His normal clothes disappeared, leaving behind a new man. He stood before them in light silver armor. A sword hung at his side. The blade seemed to have been made of ice and glowed like blue fire when he unsheathed it. The sign of Mercury glowed softly on his forehead. Mercury Knight had returned to the Sailor Scouts.   
  
Anthony saw this transformation and hardly believed it was possible. Obviously Stealth didn't believe it either. He stared after Amy but walked toward Mercury Knight, ready for a great battle. He remembered the scouts suddenly and realized how outnumbered he was. He laughed!   
  
"Foolish boy! I shall fight you, but I can't have the others interfere. Therefore, they must deal with my minions! Let the battle begin." Stealth laughed wickedly.   
  
Suddenly huge amounts of monsters appeared all around the scouts, locking them and Anthony into a ring. They all glared at Stealth.   
  
"Oh yeah, this is fair!" Mars shouted angrily.   
  
"You're in the big leagues now fire girl, get used to it!" Stealth sneered. He looked back at Greg. "Now..." he began. "Where were we?" he paused and readied himself to fight.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
While Mercury Knight battled with Stealth, the Sailor Scouts were having trouble with the monsters. The creatures attacked from all sides, and with great numbers that quickly proved overwhelming. The scouts formed a ring and finally noticed Anthony fighting some himself. A monster leapt down on him and Mars took the liberty of saving him.   
  
"MARS FIRE BALLS...." she began... "CHARGE!" she finished.   
  
The ball of fire careened into the unsuspecting monster and destroyed it in one blow. She ran over and grabbed Anthony from the ground. "Boy you're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble! Now stick with us and stay out of the way!" She snapped.   
  
Anthony nodded, but couldn't help but feel like he should be doing something. The scouts were losing. The outer soldiers were holding up okay, but there were just too many!   
  
"URANUS WORLD..."   
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP..."   
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY..."   
  
"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP..."   
  
The sailor soldiers powered up, already aiming at their targets...   
  
"SHAKING!!!"   
  
"SUBMERGE!!!"   
  
"SHOCK!!!"   
  
"ZAP!!!"   
  
They all finished their attacks and were rewarded by the destruction of their monsters- but those were just replenished by more, and Venus and Jupiter were already tiring. Even Mercury Knight was showing evidence of strain with his fight with Stealth. He cried out at he was hit by a large dark energy blast and driven to the ground. He lifted himself up, eyes blazing.   
  
"MERCURY ICE SWORD...." he powered up... "SLASH!!!"   
  
He finished with an icy blast of energy that flew at Stealth, paralyzing him. He raised his hand and screamed...   
  
"MERCURY BLIZZARD..."   
  
"SPRAY!!!"   
  
The attack hit Stealth, but didn't do as much damage as he'd hoped. Stealth stood holding his wounded shoulder. Mercury Knight's head throbbed and his whole body hurt with the effects of Stealth's dark energy. This was only his first battle and he knew he didn't have enough stamina. He needed help, and fast.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Anthony watched in horror as the scouts' attacks began to weaken. They were exhausted and there were too many enemies! He screamed as monsters overwhelmed Sailor Venus. She fell to the ground in a heap of dead and scrambling monsters. They leaped at her with teeth and claws prepared to tear her body apart. Anthony jumped in front of her unthinkingly.   
  
"Leave her alone!" He screamed! "Or I swear I rip you all to pieces if it kills me." He leaped at the monsters, attacking them with all his strength.   
  
He fought well, but Anthony was soon overwhelmed and fell to the ground, defeated. He did not get up. Mina didn't even realize it when Sailor Jupiter finished off the monsters around her. She only stared at Anthony, who had sacrificed himself for her. She let out a scream of despair as he fell and ran to his side. She lifted him up and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her weakly and grimaced at the enormous pain.   
  
"I'm sorry Sailor Venus, they were too strong for me. Please forgive me?" He pleaded as tears of pain and love began to form in his eyes.   
  
Venus burst into fresh tears. How could she feel so much for him? They had only just met. Suddenly she said something, whispered it, words she didn't know she had in her... but were so familiar. "Please don't leave me, my dear Venus Knight." She whispered, tears running down her face.   
  
Anthony's eyes widened in remembrance. 'How does she know that? She is the one... the one I belong to... And I am Venus Knight!'   
  
Suddenly images came to him. Images of a Golden Palace, his princess, the pain of their parting, the pain of his loneliness, of his loss of her. He had found her again, like he had known he would... He began to glow, and rose into the air.   
  
Everything around them stopped. The scouts stared aghast, and Stealth even stopped his battle to behold the magic before him. The handsome young man had risen into the air and the sailor scout with him, for she held him in her arms. They began to change, and Anthony began to scream, not in pain, but with the force of the power that coursed through him.   
  
Anthony felt as if he were filled to the brim with power and was going to fall apart but knowing their love would hold him together. He was lifted out of her arms and placed in front of her, floating above the ground. He glowed with divine light, and reached down to take her hands. Sailor Venus gasped as she began to change as well.   
  
Her sailor suit was being replaced by a long, golden, and very beautiful gown made of lace and satin. A small crown that shone like the sun was placed on top of her head. Her hair gleamed around her like golden silk, and flowed down her back. She looked at Venus Knight with eyes that shined like two bright sapphires. He had changed into the warrior she had loved so long ago.   
  
He wore a crisp, long-sleeved sailor-style shirt and tight fitting black pants. A golden sash was tied around his waste and black boots adorned his feet. A long sword with a golden sheath and hilt hung at his side. He wore no mask but she knew he had one, to hide his identity as Darien did. He took her hands and she felt warmth flow through them. She opened them to reveal a large, yellow, clear stone that shined like the sun. He looked at her and kissed her softly.   
  
"Our love has brought us back together again my princess," he said quietly, touching her face tenderly. "I will never leave you again. We have returned as the Fighters of Love."   
  
Venus nodded and turned to the other scouts. Darien and Mercury Knight smiled in understanding. They too turned to face their new enemies.   
  
And so happened the re-birth of the first knights and the fighters of love. 


	12. Who is Jupiter Knight?

Lol, just in case anyone had any questions about the last somewhat corny chapter... I wrote this story when I was really into the series... Lol, that explains the corny names, phrases, speeches etc. Lol, try to look past it, but I will try to eliminate some of that! :) Anyway, here's Chapter Twelve... Enjoy you guys! :)  
  
Who is Jupiter Knight?  
  
Amy opened her eyes and realized she was no longer with Greg, but with Darien. What happened? She could remember being held by that horrible man, but everything else was a blank. She groaned softly and Tuxedo Mask looked down at her with worry.  
  
"Amy? Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine Darien, but where is Greg?" She asked.  
  
"He's fighting that guy from the Negaverse." Darien answered.  
  
"What? What do you mean he's fighting?" Amy asked incredulously.  
  
"Amy, he's a Sailor Scout. I mean, a knight... I mean, he has to be. See for yourself," Darien said, gesturing towards where Greg and the dark man stood, facing each other.  
  
Amy gaped at Greg as he transformed and began to fight with the dark man. She couldn't believe it, her sworn protector had come home to her, and she could remember everything. As he transformed the images of her past flowed through her like a tidal wave, crashing into her mind with an unstoppable force that was nearly overwhelming.   
  
But as she watched him fight her fear dissipated and her love rose. She stared at her handsome Mercury Knight, so much like herself. She knew she had to help him and with his transformation her strength grew. She rose from Darien's protective hold to her feet. He stood up to assist her but she brushed him away.   
  
"No Darien, I must help him. We are a team, and we were long ago. I know that now, and I am no longer afraid. You must go help the Sailor Scouts, they need you." She said softly, she took out her transformation stick.   
  
She was about to transform when she heard the screams of Anthony. She watched him bravely try to protect Mina, as the grotesque creatures descended upon her. She watched as Mina cried at his defeat and then gazed in wonder at his transformation, as well as Mina's, though she had seen Princess Venus before. She had to admit both were beautiful, as if the Goddess of Love herself had made them. They were golden figures that brightened the lives of the Sailor Soldiers.   
  
She knew it was time to help so she decided not to waste anymore time. She held her transformation wand above her head and shouted:   
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!"   
  
She felt the pure, icy waters of her planet encircle her as her sailor outfit appeared in place of her normal clothes. She stood for a moment, analyzing the situation. She pressed her earring and her visor appeared while took out her mini-data computer.   
  
"These monsters are extremely weak. They're definitely Queen Beryl's design. However, the man isn't a monster... he seems to be a general, much to the effect of Jedeite or Malachite. But he is much more powerful. We have to get him, and fast." Sailor Mercury stated matter of factly.   
  
Darien smiled, same Mercury. She smiled at Darien and stepped forward just as Stealth was powering up to hit Greg...   
  
"Hold it Nega-creep!" Mercury shouted. "Your goons hurt me before but it's not going to happen again! Let the Ice of Mercury stop you cold!" She finished stepping up to Greg's side.   
  
Greg stared at Amy with surprise for a moment, but then smiled at her. He took her hand and they stood together to face Stealth. Around them the Sailor Soldiers and Venus Knight fought to keep the rest of the monsters at bay as Darien quickly joined them. Mercury Knight looked at Sailor Mercury and nodded, they began to power up.   
  
"PLANET OF MERCURY, GIVE US YOUR WISDOM AND STRENGTH..." Greg began in a strong voice. A blue light began to form around their bodies. Sailor Mercury felt it and clutched Mercury Knight's hand tighter. Stealth backed up in surprise. Then they said together...   
  
"MERCURY PLANET BLIZZARD..."   
  
A ring of snow began to encircle them, much like Venus's love chain, but much more powerful. Blue light shone from their bodies while the sign of Mercury glowed from their heads fiercely.   
  
"FREEZE!!!" they finished together.   
  
The light and snow surged from their bodies. Stealth formed a barrier against it, but it did him no good. The snow turned into ice shards as it neared him and the force of Mercury was unstoppable! His shield shattered as the pieces made impact. He screamed as they pierced his skin and the pure energy of Mercury entered his body. He fell to the ground, clutching his wounds. His clothes were in tatters and black blood flowed from his body onto the ground. The lovers from Mercury turned to Sailor Moon.   
  
"Sailor Moon, I believe it's your turn..." Sailor Mercury said, smiling at Mercury Knight, they had done it!   
  
Sailor Moon nodded and readied her wand...   
  
"MOON CRYSTAL THERAPY..." she began, aiming it at Stealth...   
  
Stealth looked up at the bright shimmering form of Sailor Moon, knowing his fate. He staggered to his feet, screaming into the wind...   
  
"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT US! WE'LL GET YOU! QUEEN MALICE ISN'T DONE! THE NEGAVERSE WILL NEVER DIE!"   
  
Sailor Moon shook her head sadly, pitying the man. She finished her attack, closing her eyes. "KISS!!!"   
  
Stealth watched the energy flow towards him and screamed into the Negaverse as he welcomed oblivion. Kitara heard him in her quarters, and readied another monster for later, vowing to destroy the Sailor Soldiers once and for all.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
"Well, so much for the movies..." Serena said sadly. She was really disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry meat-ball head. The night isn't over yet, and we have new members to welcome." Darien said, gesturing towards Greg and Anthony.   
  
The boys blushed, but moved towards their newfound loves, happier than they had ever been. Lita and Raye watched them enviously. Lita turned away and began to walk home, alone, while Serena watched her with sad eyes. Raye followed suit, gently awakening Chad, and helping him towards Cherry Hill Temple.   
  
Anthony looked at Mina, who observed him shyly, not really knowing what to say. He smiled at her. "Well what do you say? Shall I give you a ride home?" He asked grinning.   
  
"Yes, we need to talk... My dear Venus Knight," she added with a smile.   
  
Anthony laughed and led her to his car, opening the door for her. Mina got in, a huge grin on her face. Amy watched them go, and then looked at Greg, who smiled down at her.   
  
"Should we go now too?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, we definitely need to talk. I want to know how long you've known about being Mercury Knight." Amy said, looking at him curiously.   
  
Greg's smile became uncomfortable and scratched his head nervously. "Well, I haven't known that long..." he began.   
  
Amy smiled and took his hand. They started towards her house, leaning closer to each other as they went.   
  
Serena and Darien watched them go, and then looked at each other happily, knowing everything was going to be great from now on. Darien took Serena into his arms and kissed her. They began to walk home, doing exactly what Darien had planned on the way to the movies.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Negaverse-   
  
Kitara screamed angrily. She stomped around her quarters, yelling and cursing Stealth.   
  
"Great, now I have to face Queen Malice. She's not going to like this. Sailor Mercury is now fully regenerated, two of the Sailor Knights have appeared, and Stealth is now gone! Queen Malice doesn't like to lose generals! I must try again before she finds out. The sailor soldiers must be defeated before she knows of my failure!" She screamed aloud.   
  
She stood up and summoned her minion. "SCREAMER! Come forth!" she commanded.   
  
A horrible monster appeared. It's body was long and green and dripped with some unknown slime. The limbs were long and lanky, the arms ending in long claws. The mouth of the monster was horribly large and the smell it emitted was rank. Kitara grinned wickedly.   
  
"I order you to defeat the Sailor Scouts. Bring your sisters for backup- Leveler and Twister should help you. Now Go! And don't fail me!" she commanded.   
  
The monster grinned evilly and a blob of slime dribbled onto the floor with her muttered acceptance of the mission. She transported away. Kitara cringed as she watched her go.   
  
"Man they just keep getting uglier!" she said aloud.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita walked down the street with Ken. It was the first time they had been out since he had arrived in Tokyo. They smiled and laughed about familiar places and things. They ate lunch in the park and Ken remarked on Lita's wonderful cooking. Afterwards, Ken chased Lita through the park as they played their favorite game when they were kids. He caught her and began to tickle her while she laughed, unable to get him off of her!   
  
"You give up?" Ken asked laughing.   
  
"Yeah I give up! I give up!" she screamed, laughing helplessly.   
  
He grinned and got off of her and began to lift her to her feet, but she tripped and landed in his arms. He laughed and raised her up gently, but then noticed his face was extremely close to hers. She laughed nervously.   
  
'She's so beautiful,' he thought. 'More beautiful than I ever imagined she could be. She has really grown up.' He stared at her and frowned slightly. 'But you have too,' he thought. 'You can't let feelings get in the way of your friendship. She may not want that.' He reluctantly released her and walked away before she could see the emotions clouding his eyes.   
  
Lita watched him go, not knowing what to think. 'What's the matter with me?' She thought sadly, feeling the tears rise. 'He could've kissed me, and I wanted him to. Why didn't he?'   
  
'He's your best friend Lita. He may not want to ruin that. Do you?' Her mind asked reasonably. She shook herself out of her thoughts, realizing that Ken had disappeared. 'Where did he go?' She thought suddenly. Then the screams began.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Screamer hovered above the humans, unleashing the sound waves held gravity with their extreme power. Her sister Leveler was pounding the earth with her large fists. She looked much like a gorilla with large fangs and crawled with fleas and other parasites.   
  
Twister stood off to the side, easily the most beautiful of the trio. Perhaps the reason was she looked human. Her hair was white and quite tangled, and even had pieces of leaves stuck in it here and there... but for some reason this fact only made her more beautiful. Her eyes were silver, like two shiny quarters, and they flashed whenever she became angry. Her lips were purple and her skin pale, and her expression a mixture of amusement and revulsion. Her gown barely covered her body, her nails were long and wickedly sharp, and she knew just how to use them.   
  
Screamer was just about to blast a young man to the oblivion when she was hit to the ground by a spray of razor sharp leaves! She turned around, ready to yell at Twister, but she saw a young girl in a sailor outfit instead.   
  
"Back off Nega-scum!" She shouted! "I'm Sailor Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter I'll punish you!"   
  
The monster laughed wickedly, hardly believing such a girl had the nerve to challenge her. Leveler and Twister looked at her with amused interest as well.   
  
Sailor Jupiter wrinkled her nose in disgust! 'Gross, this thing is ugly!' "Well, come on! Are you going to fight me or not? I'm a lot stronger than you think!" She began to power up.   
  
"JUPITER THUNDER...."   
  
"CRASH!!!"   
  
The electric blast careened into Screamer with a smoky blow! She screamed hoarsely and held her burning chest, an electric stink had filled the air. She turned and glared at Sailor Jupiter. She opened her mouth and released dark energy from the gaping orifice. Jupiter hit the ground, screaming in agony as the energy coursed through her body. The scream ended and she tried to get up.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Ken stood in the park thinking of Lita. How could he just walk away from her like that? 'She must think I'm a total jerk,' he decided finally.  
  
He suddenly felt as if his whole entire body was being ripped apart! He screamed and fell to the ground in pain. His eyes closed and he blacked out.   
  
A woman appeared to him. She had long green hair and lovely red eyes. He stared at her, wondering why she seemed so familiar. She looked straight back at him.  
  
"Jupiter Knight, use this. This will help you fight the Negaverse, and your dreams. To activate the stone, shout 'Jupiter Power.' Farewell." The woman said, and handed him a green stone that shimmered in the darkness around them. Without another word, the beautiful woman disappeared.  
  
Ken woke up and looked down at his hands. In them was the same green emerald the woman had given him. He closed his eyes and felt power surge through him. Suddenly, he knew what to do.   
  
"JUPITER POWER!!!" he screamed!  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita was weakening quickly and knew she wouldn't last much longer. She fell to the ground clutching her bruised body as the horrible monster opened her mouth again. She screamed hoarsely, the pain was almost unbearable. She was about to give up when she suddenly heard a voice.  
  
"Let her go Nega-trash! I am Jupiter Knight and I will teach you not to mess with the power of storms!"   
  
Lita and the monster looked up. A young man stood there in a forest-green tunic with fitting brown pants, no hat, but a white mask. He carried a sword that crackled with lightning.   
  
'He's come,' Sailor Jupiter thought happily. 'But who is he?'  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Jupiter Knight looked down at the tall girl lying at the monster's feet. His heart began to beat faster and he suddenly had the urge to hold the girl and never let her go. He shook his head, what was the matter with him? He only cared for Lita. Why was this girl so important? He cleared his head. The Sailor Soldier wasn't important now, only the defeat of this monster mattered. He powered up for his first attack...   
  
"JUPITER LIGHTENING SWORD...." he raised the sword towards the heavens, and lightening crashed into its blade. The power surged through it until the sword seemed as if it was going to shatter with the electricity.   
  
"ELECTRIFY!!!!" he screamed bringing the sword down!   
  
Sailor Jupiter watched as the attack connected with the monster, causing it to fly back and crash into the wall. It stood up holding its smoking side, and Sailor Jupiter noticed dark green blood poured from the wound. She grimaced as the same rancid smell invaded her nostrils. The monster glared at her and the new knight with rage. Her yellow eyes glowed with hatred as she turned on Sailor Jupiter.   
  
"Leveler! Take care of the man! I've got to teach these shockers not to mess with the power of my sound waves!" she shouted, maneuvering towards Sailor Jupiter. The second monster nodded and ran at Jupiter Knight. Before he could react, she picked him up with her hands and began to squeeze him. He screamed! It felt as if his ribs were going to crack! Leveler laughed wickedly.   
  
Sailor Jupiter ran towards Jupiter Knight, attempting to rescue him when she was knocked to the ground as Screamer opened her mouth again. It took all her strength to get into a standing position. She glared at Screamer angrily.   
  
"SHUT-UP! Or better yet, I'll silence your evil forever!" She shouted, raising her arms above her head.   
  
"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON...." An Oriental style dragon suddenly appeared, sparkling and crackling with lightening...   
  
"ATTACK!!!"   
  
The dragon came towards the monster with amazing speed and flew through her as it made contact. Screamer stared at Sailor Jupiter unbelievingly as its energy began to drain. She could feel herself dying and she knew oblivion was soon...  
  
"NO! I will not let this storm child defeat me! If I must go down you must go down with me! Prepare for the end sailor girl!"   
  
The monster began to glow with dark energy and ran at Sailor Jupiter with terrifying speed. Sailor Jupiter screamed and tried to turn to avoid the monster, but tripped on a piece of rubble! She tried to scramble away, but it was too late... The monster was already upon her, arms spread wide and mouth open, dark energy spraying its entire body. Lita screamed and covered herself, preparing for the pain and maybe the end....  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Jupiter Knight continued to struggle with the monster, trying desperately to break its hold on him, but it was not letting up. He looked over at the brave girl who suddenly powered up and released an amazing attack at the monster, hurting it badly. 'That's it,' he thought, 'this fight is over.'   
  
But it wasn't. The monster suddenly charged at the girl, black energy emitting from it in amazingly strong waves. Even from his distance he winced at its power. 'It's going to try to kill her,' he thought. 'Get out of there!' He pleaded in his mind.  
  
He saw the girl try to get out of the way, screaming as she did, but then she tripped! The monster was there and was going to kill her! He had to help and fast! He suddenly looked back at the monster that was holding him as she was staring at the end of her sister. It looked shocked. He grinned and began to laugh. The monster turned its attention back to him with a questioning look written on its ugly face.   
  
"You wanted to mess with me, now you have to pay." he said, and raised his head to the sky.   
  
"JUPITER PLANET SHOCK!!!" he screamed.   
  
The sign of Jupiter began to glow on his forehead. A sudden flash of green erupted from the sky and a blast of electricity coursed through Levelers body! She let out a scream of rage and fell to the ground shaking and cursing.   
  
'There's no time to finish her,' he thought. 'I must get the girl.' He ran towards Sailor Jupiter quick as lightening and managed to get therre just as the monster reached her. Much in the style of Tuxedo Mask, he whisked her away in his arms, landing a safe distance from the monster- who in her rage had lost much of her energy. He glanced at the sailor girl, who stood ready to finish it off. He nodded and joined her.   
  
"JUPITER ELECTRIC CURRENT...." they began together...   
  
Lita looked at Jupiter Knight, realizing she was doing a new attack, one not known to her, but one so familiar...   
  
"BLAST!!!" they finished together!   
  
Screamer looked up as the two figures unleashed an enormous amount of lightening. The blast boomed with noise that would've blown away any of her attacks. She welcomed her death, knowing Kitara would've been very angry at her failure.   
  
'Oh well,' she thought. 'Leveler and Twister still have a chance to defeat them. Kitara will hold me responsible, not them.'   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Twister stared unbelievingly as the two humans destroyed her sister. She looked over at Leveler, who was sprawled on the ground, still twitching from the young man's attack, but still alive. Her lips pulled back in a horrible snarl. She walked towards the two humans that stood together, ready to fight. She stopped in front of them, tossed her long white hair over her shoulders. She glared at them angrily, but a trifled uncertain.   
  
'This isn't a good idea,' she thought. 'I cannot walk into this like my sister did. I must know more about them. This battle cannot be won without knowing my enemy.' She stepped back. 'I must get out of here. Good thing Screamer took the mission and not I. She will be held responsible for the failure, while Kitara will give us another chance.' She made her way towards Leveler and stood over her. She turned towards the two soldiers.   
  
"Enjoy your victory sailor brats, just remember next time you won't be so lucky. Remember, now it's personal. We will be back." she called to them. She looked down at her sister. "Come Leveler, we will fight again, another time, another place. We will avenge our brave sister Screamer..."   
  
Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight watched as she began to spin, her hair whirling around till she was only a blur. The huge gorilla like form of Leveler rose into the air with her and suddenly they were gone. The wind settled with them.   
  
Sailor Jupiter looked at Jupiter Knight and suddenly spoke. "Excuse me, I hope you don't think I'm rude, but who exactly are you?" she asked curiously.   
  
Jupiter Knight smiled at her directness under his mask. He walked over to the girl and kissed her cheek. She smiled and touched the spot softly.   
  
"I am Jupiter Knight, a friend of the Sailor Soldiers and a sworn enemy of the Negaverse. I cannot reveal my true identity to you, but I will be here any time you need me. Farewell." He said gallantly, and rose into the air. There was a flash of green and he was gone.   
  
Lita watched the sky, expecting to see him appear again, but nothing happened. 'I wish I knew who you were,' she thought. 'Are you my true love like Mercury and Venus Knight are to Amy and Mina?'   
  
But to this she had no answers, and by the time the scouts had managed to get to the battle scene, Lita was already smitten with the green-clad stranger.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	13. The Invitation

Here's Chapter Thirteen! How are things going in the Negaverse? How are the scouts feeling about being in the dark about their futures? Will they receive any news? And what about Mars Knight? Read on to find out! Enjoy you guys! :)  
  
Chapter 13- The Invitation  
  
Raye sat in her bedroom alone playing her piano softly. 'What a week!' She thought sighing. 'All these new battles and now new members! Mercury and Venus Knight are truly powerful, not to mention incredibly handsome! And now Lita's fallen for this masked man who claims to be Jupiter Knight... Where is the knight of Mars anyway? Will I love him as well? What is it like to love? I know Serena and the girls know the emotion- they've been reminded by the return of the planetary knights. Will the same thing happen to me? They know their destiny. Is it possible I have a similar one?'   
  
'What about that man in my dream? I had such strong feelings for him... Was that love- or just attraction, like how I felt with Darien? I thought I knew... But now I'm not so sure.'  
  
She shook her head. 'I don't know what it was. I don't know when I'm going to fall in love- but I do know the team needs Mars Knight- wherever he is... Perhaps even I need him. This enemy is very strong.'  
  
'No!' She shook her head vehemently. 'What am I talking about? I don't need any man's help! I'm no weakling. I don't need someone to whisk me away from danger. I can't take care of myself!'   
  
'But you want that, don't you?' A small voice betrayed her earlier thoughts. 'You don't need it, but you want it...'   
  
Raye felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She nodded silently. 'Yes, I do want it. But no man can handle me, let alone love me.' She bowed her head, drying her tears. She leaned back and began to play again. Mozart always had a knack for making her feel better.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
"Oh Anthony, can't we just go shopping? Do you really have to go to work right now?" Mina asked impatiently.   
  
"Mina darling, it will only take a minute! My boss called to tell me something important. He never holds long meetings! An hour, tops- I promise." Anthony said smiling at her. He bent down and kissed her softly.   
  
Mina smiled and kissed him back, pulling him closer and running her fingers through his golden hair. She still couldn't believe this gorgeous guy was all hers! Her true love back from the dead... He suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her again.   
  
"I'll be right back okay Mina? I'll pick you up when I'm done. I'll see you later" He said kissing her again quickly and running towards the car.   
  
Mina nodded and turned around, beginning to walk inside the house. She was about to close the door when Anthony inserted himself in it. She laughed.   
  
"Sorry Mina! I just had to kiss you one last time before I went!" he exclaimed grinning sheepishly.   
  
She smiled and leaped into his arms. Her sweet kisses landed all over his face and finally reached his lips, crushing them to hers. They parted moments later and gazed at each other, not quite believing the other was real. Anthony's face became solemn.   
  
"I do love you Mina... I can't believe I found you again." He murmured softly.   
  
He brushed his lips against hers one more time, and then was gone. Mina heard him get into his car, and the roar of the engine as he sped away. She closed the door and leaned against it, grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes were closed and she smiled, remembering his delicious kisses again.   
  
"Wow, Mina! He's really got you hooked. I thought you were going to suffocate for a second there!" Artemis's voice broke her thoughts   
  
"Artemis! You're not supposed to be spying on me!" Mina exclaimed indignantly.   
  
"Oh please Mina! It's not as if I've never seen anyone kiss before. In fact, I'm glad you have found your true love again. I'm your guardian after all, and I always want to see you happy. I know now that you have your knight with you again, you are in the best of hands. Nothing must ever get in the way of your love." Artemis said seriously.   
  
Mina nodded and smiled at him. She really did love her guardian! She knew he would always be by her side. She walked over to him and petted him gently. She lifted him and took him upstairs to wait for Anthony, and to talk to him about their new enemies.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Negaverse-   
  
Kitara looked at her minions impatiently. Leveler and Twister stood in front of her, awaiting new orders. Kitara sat on Beryl's old throne. She marveled at how grand and queenly she felt in the seat. It was a chair she knew would soon be filled by Queen Malice. She smiled at the thought of her master. She truly was an amazing queen with incredible powers... some of which were bestowed to her. If Leveler and Twister failed, she would take a crack at the sailor soldiers herself. Her attention returned to the minions in front of her.   
  
"Twister! Your sister has failed me. I hope for your sake you won't do the same! I want you to defeat the sailor soldiers! I'm entrusting you with this mission and you will be held responsible for any... mishaps. Do I make myself clear?" Kitara raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Very clear my mistress. I won't fail you." Twister answered in her soft, breathy voice.   
  
"Leveler, I expect the same from you. You are a team and two of our greatest warriors. Do not repeat the same mistakes as Screamer." Kitara said, leveling an icy stare to them. "Now go," she commanded with a wave of her hand, "and don't come back unless you are successful."   
  
The two sisters nodded and bowing low, transported themselves away to prepare for the battle.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Chad was having a nightmare... It was scary and horrible, but somehow incredibly real. It was filled with monsters and battles... and a princess... a beautiful princess. She had purple eyes...   
  
He was running through a corridor, following her screams- desperately trying to find her. He felt his cape billowing behind him. Wait? Cape! He was wearing a cape?  
  
He looked down at his body for a moment. He was wearing a black suit of armor with a cape attached to the back. The cape was a deep red, like wine, and felt soft against to the touch. There was a smell around him, spicy and rosy- kind of smoky, like incense. At his side there was a sword that he unsheathed as he ran. He admired how it glowed a fire-colored red.   
  
He followed the screams of the girl, knowing she was in danger. She was screaming about something evil. It was coming. 'Beryl,' he thought suddenly, 'it must be Beryl... Wait! Who is Beryl?'   
  
He stopped suddenly. Memories were crashing into his mind so quickly it was overwhelming. He fell to the ground holding his head as images flooded his brain. He saw a princess and an evil queen, the figures of his comrades- friends who had helped him through everything, but still could not stop the coming of the evil one.   
  
He cried out as these thoughts began to take focus. He cringed as the memories began to become clear: the pain of loss, and the experience of his past death. A red light suddenly erupted from his heart. He screamed at the power of the light and shut his eyes tightly against it. The power eased quickly, but still faintly there... as if subdued by his conscious control.   
  
He opened his eyes to see a red shining stone in front of him, floating in midair. It glowed with a fierce crimson light. It was the symbol of the fire that existed within his heart. Chad suddenly woke up, gasping for air. He was bathed in his own sweat. It took a moment for his eyes to focus and he quickly realized he was back in his room at Cherry Hill Temple. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the vivid dream.   
  
'It was so real,' he thought. 'I could've sworn it was true.' A sudden flash of light caught his eye. He looked on his dresser table and gaped in surprise! The stone from his dream was on top of his dresser! It was red, a huge ruby, bright and beautiful in the dim light. He stood up and walked towards it. As he touched it, the light and power seemed to disappear. He shook his head.   
  
'Wow!' He thought immediately, disbelief clearly etched into his face. He turned it over in his hands, waiting for the light to return. 'I must have imagined it,' He shook his head. 'It couldn't have been real! But this stone is beautiful, and it holds something special. It reminds me of someone...' He thought for a moment, and then slapped his head! 'Of course! Raye!' His brows came together. 'It's just like her, fiery and powerful...' He felt his cheeks begin to burn at the thought of her. He smiled sheepishly and put it down. He yawned and looked at the clock. It was three a.m. He gasped and climbed back into bed, resolving to show it to her later.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Serena sat on the floor of her room thinking pensively. She looked at Luna who was lying on her bed, awake, but avoiding her glance. She looked troubled, as if she wanted to tell Serena something, but couldn't. Serena looked at her suspiciously and spoke up.   
  
"Luna, is there something you want to tell me? We haven't had one of our talks in a long time. You're hiding something from me, I know it." Serena said narrowing her eyes.   
  
Luna started at Serena's voice and looked up, incredulous. "Me? Hiding something? Why would I do that Serena?" Luna asked, and began to laugh nervously.   
  
Serena grew serious and peered at Luna as if searching her eyes for some clue as to what she was thinking. "Luna, you know you can tell me anything... and you should. Especially about Scout business!" She added.   
  
Luna stopped laughing and nodded. She took a deep breath and looked back up at Serena. "Yes Serena, you're right... I have been hiding something. I should have known I couldn't hide it forever. Artemis and I have discussed it, but we haven't decided if we should tell you. I can't tell you now Serena, not until all the scouts are reunited with their knights." Luna said reluctantly.   
  
Serena nodded understandingly, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Luna used to tell her everything, especially when it involved the Negaverse or any kind of danger. Back then she hadn't wanted to listen. The irony was, now that she did care, Luna wouldn't reveal anything.  
  
"Luna, who told you to keep this stuff from me?" Serena wondered.   
  
Luna stared at Serena, and answered, not really wanting to. "Your mother, Queen Serenity... and she does know what she's doing Serena. I will tell you of the new dangers once all the knights are awakened. Until then, worry about it no more... However, we must deal with the Negaverse. Just because we wait for the others does not mean we stop fighting. Do you understand, Serena?" Luna asked anxiously.   
  
Serena sat back against her bed, stunned, but she nodded in acceptance. She looked back at Luna, with hope in her eyes. "Luna, do you know the identities of the Sailor Knights?" she asked hopefully, immediately thinking of Lita and Raye.   
  
Luna shook her head. "No Serena, I do not. Only Sailor Pluto and Queen Serenity have that information. They are the one's holding the keys to the Sailor Knights, not I."   
  
"I understand, and they probably wouldn't tell me either." Serena said looking down.   
  
"Don't worry about it my dear, they will be revealed in time and the Sailor Soldiers will be complete once more." She yawned and jumped onto the bed. "Come now, it's late and we'd better get some sleep. It may be summer, but you still need your strength. Keep your communicator by your bed, just in case." Luna warned.   
  
Serena nodded and shut off the light. She got into bed and looked at the Moon, thinking of her mother and of Rini. Rini... She missed her very much, but she knew she was happy in Crystal Tokyo- just as she knew she was... She imagined she was most likely already in bed, in Darien's arms, with their dear child asleep in the next room.   
  
With these happy thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Mina bounded towards Serena's house the next morning, unable to contain her excitement! Anthony had come back later on that night with the best of news. They all were invited to a ball! His company was putting on a charity ball and needed all the people they could get to attend! He had asked Anthony to bring all his friends. A very rich widow would be hosting alongside Anthony's boss and would be putting up the money for the pleasure of a wonderful party. According to Anthony, there wasn't a kinder person in the world.   
  
She grinned again. 'Oh what am I going to wear?' She thought immediately. 'It doesn't matter right now I suppose, I have to tell the girls first! We'll all go on a shopping spree. I think I'll get a yellow dress for the ball, or maybe a gold one... Oh I don't care! I'm just so happy I'm going! One thing's for sure though- we all have to have dates!'   
  
So she raced towards Serena's house, practically on the verge of exploding to reveal the happy news.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	14. A Dangerous Clue

Here's Chapter 14! Enjoy everyone :).  
  
A Dangerous Clue  
  
"But Serena, we can't go to this ball now! Don't you ever think of the dangers the Negaverse could pose while we're out having a great time?" Raye asked impatiently, growing angry.   
  
Serena pouted and stuck her tongue out at Raye, while Mina moved forward to challenge the incensed priestess.   
  
"But Raye, this is a perfect opportunity to have a little fun while keeping an eye out for danger. It's a huge celebration, and how many times has the Negaverse been attracted to large gatherings of people?" She frowned at Raye's unsure look. "Come on, you know you want to go!" She pleaded urgently.   
  
Raye shook her head, exasperated. "So what if I want to go! I have no time for this and you know it! While you guys hit the town with your boyfriends, I'm constantly racking my brain for some information regarding the missing Sailor Knights and the Negaverse. Only Amy has been helping me out with finding more information about this enemy. I want to know what we are up against and I know the answers are out there!" Raye said, but she seemed to be wearing down. She shrugged sadly.   
  
"Besides," she continued, "I don't even have a date. You guys do, maybe you should just go without me. I do have a lot of work to do." Raye said, looking disappointed.   
  
Lita noticed Raye's expression, and frowned sympathetically. She recognized it as one she had owned not too long ago. She shook her head. It was easy to forget about Jupiter Knight with Ken around, but at least she knew he existed. Raye had nothing to base it on but a dream.   
  
"Don't worry Raye, we'll find you a date." Lita said standing up. "Hey! I've got an idea! Why don't you take Chad?" Lita asked hopefully.   
  
Raye looked at her, not really sure what to say. "Why would I take Chad?" she asked, getting defensive. "He works at my temple!"   
  
"Sorry Raye! It was only an idea! Besides, it's not like he's unattractive or anything. I happen to think he's really cute. He'd make a really good escort, if not a date." Lita said, not quite giving up. "Besides, you can go as friends." A blush crept into her cheeks. "Ken and I are..."   
  
Serena noticed this and jumped to her feet! "Oh Lita! You have a thing for Ken! Oh wow! That's so cool!" Serena exclaimed. Her eyes began to gleam with mischief.   
  
"Ohhhhh no you don't Serena! You are not setting me up with Ken. He's my best friend and nothing in the world can change that." Lita said turning away. "Besides," she added, "I have a knight to look out for. I don't know if he's supposed to be my true love, but I'm going to find out before I make any other moves with guys!"   
  
Serena nodded, defeated for the moment, but still determined.  
  
"But Raye," Amy spoke up, bringing back the subject, "you really should come. I would want you there and I personally think it would do you good to get out. Taking Chad is an excellent idea and you always did love shopping and dates! So come with us Raye, we'll all have a good time!" Amy said, smiling sweetly at her friend.   
  
Raye grinned back, knowing she could never resist such an invitation from her friends. "Oh all right! I'll ask Chad today. Since the ball is tomorrow, we had better get the dresses this afternoon. I'm going to go home and invite him. Meet me at the mall in an hour, all right?" Raye asked.   
  
"YEAH!" the girls cheered!   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Darien sat in his apartment, going through his stuff, trying to find his tuxedo for the ball.   
  
'Might as well go as Tuxedo Mask,' he thought with a wry smile. Behind him, Luna and Artemis lounged on his bed.   
  
"Darien, what do you think of this enemy?" Luna asked behind him.   
  
"I really don't know what think, Luna. The new knights are extremely powerful, definitely stronger than I, but this enemy is proving to be amazing. However, love has a tendency to conquer all and there is no doubt that their love for the girls is as great as their strength. I'm really hoping the rest of them will show up soon. I feel something coming... It's going to be very strong, and the strength we have right now isn't enough to handle it." Darien said turning around.   
  
Luna and Artemis nodded, their expressions serious.   
  
"Well Darien, if you feel any other premonitions, I want you to tell us. You are connected to the Earth and can sense any sort of unusual vibrations- if you try. We need to know if the Earth is in trouble, especially with this enemy." Artemis said.   
  
Darien frowned and sat on his bed. He looked hard at the cats. "Is there something that I should know about right now? You guys seem to be hiding a lot of information lately..." Darien said softly.   
  
"It's nothing you should be concerned with yet Darien. We can't tell you anything until given permission by Queen Serenity. All you need to know now is that the Earth is in trouble and we need you to be on alert." Artemis said, looking at Luna, who was very nervous. Darien nodded, then smiled.   
  
"Of course. Hey, do you think we should go to this thing tomorrow night? I mean, with all these new dangers around, maybe we should stay home." Darien said logically.   
  
The cats thought about this for a moment, not sure what to say. Luna suddenly heard a voice.   
  
'Advise them to go Luna, they'll be safe, I promise. But tell them to be careful...' The voice spoke inside her head. Luna nodded. 'Of course Queen Serenity,' Luna answered silently. She looked at Artemis, and he nodded. He had heard the message as well.   
  
"Yes Darien. You should go to the ball. I believe you all will be safe. Besides, a break would do you all good. I hope you all have fun tomorrow. We're going to go home now. The girls are going shopping today for their dresses, so they'll be busy. We'll be at Raye's temple. Good-bye! I'm sure you'll find the perfect tuxedo!" Luna said, walking towards the door.   
  
Darien nodded and waved, he turned back to his search. He sifted through suit after suit. 'Yeah,' he thought sarcastically, 'easier said than done!'   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
The Negaverse-   
  
Twister walked through the dark underground halls of the Negaverse nervously. The halls were dark passageways- narrow with low ceilings. It wasn't long before she felt the dim fear of claustrophobia setting in. She hated to be in tight places! She wanted to be free and out in the open, like the whirlwind from which she received her name. She walked down the halls quickly, trying to diminish the fear by thinking of the sailor soldiers.   
  
'How can I stop them?' She thought silently. 'They have no trail to follow, and I don't have any clues to their identities, well at the moment anyway. I wonder how Stealth found that little sailor brat. Maybe he still has some clues to the girl's identity!'   
  
"That's it!" she exclaimed aloud. She silenced herself and glanced around to see if anyone had heard her outburst. Satisfied that she hadn't disturbed anyone, she turned down another corridor, continuing on until she reached Stealth's chambers.   
  
Twister looked around again, assuring herself she was alone. She pushed the door open, cringing as the door creaked loudly. She stepped inside and gazed around the room, admiring the atmosphere.   
  
"Wow," she murmured. "I could definitely get used to this."   
  
The room was dark, but she could see it was huge! It held high vaulted ceilings and the floor was made out of black marble. Every window in the gigantic space was covered with black velvet curtains. His bed stood at the end of the room and there was a desk next to it. Papers littered its surface.   
  
'Bingo!' She thought wickedly. 'If there are any clues to the sailor brats identities, it has to be right in there!'   
  
She made her way towards it, stepping lightly on the floor. She admired how easy it was for her to just glide around, and smiled as she reached up to stretch! It wasn't like the halls or her chambers, where everything was cramped inside. She stopped her thoughts of open spaces as she reached the desk. It was time to concentrate. She began to fumble through papers and notebooks, looking for anything that could possibly help her. She was about to give up when a small slip of paper fell out of one of the folders. She picked it up.   
  
"Amy Anderson?" She read aloud. She shook her head. Who was this girl?   
  
She looked at the folder from which it had come and almost dropped it with delight!   
  
The folder was labeled: The Enemy.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye walked towards Chad nervously, hardly even believing she was nervous about this! She stopped in front of him and waited. He was distracted at the moment, raking leaves diligently from the cherry trees. She cleared her throat and he looked up, surprised. He saw Raye and a blush crept into his cheeks. He looked down, embarrassed.   
  
"Oh, uh, Raye. Um, I'm almost done... If there's another job you'd like me to do I'd be happy to do it..." He stammered.   
  
Raye rolled her eyes, annoyed by how dumb he could be, but secretly pleased just the same. Chad was a really cute guy and it was flattering that he got so flustered around her, but at the same time, it was irritating.   
  
"No, there's not another job I need you to do!" Raye said rolling her eyes. She stopped and calmed herself down, knowing her attitude wouldn't work to her advantage. "Actually," she said, softening her tone a bit, "I needed to ask you a favor."   
  
Chad's eyes looked up from the leaves. He nodded eagerly, ready to do whatever she asked. Raye smiled, unable to stop herself. He was just too funny, standing there with a rake and nodding like a little boy who had just been told he'd be getting a bike for Christmas.   
  
"I wanted to ask you if..." she stopped, suddenly nervous. Why in the world was she nervous? It was just Chad after all. "I was wondering if... if you would be my escort to this charity ball I've been invited to?" There, she'd finally said it.   
  
Chad just stood there, staring at her, as if trying to see if she was serious or not. "You? You want ME to take YOU to the dance???" He sputtered, not quite believing it.   
  
"Yeah me!" she snapped. "Is that so farfetched an idea?"   
  
"Oh no, NO! It's just that, I thought I was the last person you'd ever ask." Chad murmured, looking down.   
  
"Yeah well, you're not! So will you go with me or what?" Raye asked impatiently.   
  
"Yeah, YES!" Chad finally managed, still in shock. He broke out into a big goofy- and wonderfully dreamy- smile.   
  
"Good," Raye said, smiling back. "But you'll have to get a tux because its formal, and it has to be by tomorrow." She turned to walk away and then turned back, realizing she had forgotten something. "And don't think this is a date because it's not! You're strictly my escort. Got it?" Raye asked firmly.   
  
"Yes Master Raye, I got it." Chad answered, a little disappointed, but happy nonetheless.   
  
Raye was about to scream at Chad for calling her 'Master Raye' when he said something that unexpectedly touched her heart.   
  
"And Raye, thank you for inviting me. It really means a lot." He said shyly, looking down at his feet.   
  
Raye's eyes softened, and she nodded. She saved the screaming for another time. 'Goodness knows he'll be getting plenty of it later,' she thought.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Amy pulled the blue gown over her head and smoothed it out. 'Wow! It looks perfect!' She thought happily, looking in the mirror. The gown was a lovely light blue with a shiny and glittery hue. It was spaghetti strap with a loose front with a slit up the side. She was happy to notice it clung to her body in all the right places. She smiled softly. 'I wonder what Greg will think?' She wondered to herself.   
  
She left the dressing room and found the girls waiting in the store. She picked up some silver shoes and motioned to the dress she was going to buy. They laughed and nodded.   
  
"That's great Amy! I knew you'd pick that one!" Serena exclaimed happily.   
  
"Yeah, but now it's our turn to look for dresses!" Mina said excitedly.   
  
The girls laughed and left the store, peeking in boutiques here and there, finding their dresses one by one. Mina picked out a lovely yellow-gold satin dress. It was slim at the top, spaghetti strap, with a plunging front. The bottom swirled around her as she turned it around in front of the girls. They clapped and told her she looked beautiful. Mina laughed and nodded.   
  
"What do you think Anthony will say?" Mina asked, looking it over again.   
  
"I don't know, I've never seen you two talk at all! Your lips are always together!" Lita joked while Mina stuck her tongue out at her.   
  
The girls exited the shop while Mina bought the dress with a pair of gold high-heeled sandals. At the next stop they found Serena's dress. It was a lovely sugar-pink gown that made her look like the princess she was. It was embroidered with flowery designs done in silver thread. It was strapless and the top was slim, but billowed out at the waist much like Mina's with a lovely silk material. She bought a white lace shawl to go over it and white platforms. She also bought a small white rhinestone necklace and earrings to match.   
  
"Oh I'm just so excited!" she exclaimed happily. "I know Darien will love this!"   
  
"Yeah, well, Lita and I still have to get ours!" Raye said, looking inside a shop window.   
  
"OH! There it is!" Lita suddenly exclaimed pointing to a dress.   
  
The girls all ran to the window to see where Lita was pointing and all gasped in surprise! In the window hung a lovely dark green dress. It appeared to be made out of some sort of silky material. Although it was plain in comparison to some of the other girls' ornate dresses, it was very beautiful in an elegant way. It was so much like Lita, nothing extravagant! The gown was fitting, with spaghetti-straps, a square front, and a small train in the back. It was almost metallic looking, but they all knew it would be made of the softest material ever felt.   
  
The girls looked at Lita who had stars in her eyes. She envisioned herself dancing with Jupiter Knight. He was smiling at her and holding her close. Then he turned to Ken, who twirled her around, laughing and smiling. She grinned. She was in love with two guys at once! But one thing was for sure, she was buying that dress, it was just too lovely to pass up!   
  
Lita ran in without another word to try it on. To her delight, it fit perfectly, just as she knew it would. It was much tighter than any of the other girls' dresses, but it only made her full-blown curves more noticeable. She quickly bought some black heels that went with it perfectly and resolved to wear her emerald earrings and bracelet.   
  
Raye smiled happily as she watched Lita buy the dress. She still had to find hers, but she was looking for something special. Something perfect... She looked around for a dress of her own while the girls waited for Lita. She looked through the front of the shop and was about to leave when she suddenly saw a back room. It was almost hidden by a row of clothes. She was about to pass on, figuring it probably only held crummy ones anyway, when something stopped her. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess it's worth a try.'   
  
She slipped by the rack of clothes and entered through the door. She was looking around, seeing row after row of regular dresses. They weren't bad, but they weren't what she was looking for. She gave up, exasperated, and was about to leave when a flash of red caught her eye. She turned around and gasped! There was her dress! She ran towards it and pulled it off the rack to get a closer look.   
  
The dress look much like Lita's, but didn't have a train and had a full skirt. It was a deep metallic red that had a sort of black-silver hue to it. It changed colors as she moved it, like a hologram. It went from a deep wine red, to the red of a ruby, and finally it revealed a dark reddish-orange that resembled fire. 'It's like the dress in my dream,' she thought silently, 'only less decorated.' The top of the dress was embroidered with a black pattern of small leaves and tiny vines. It laced up the back and the skirt swirled around her as she held it up and twirled. She smiled. 'Yes,' she thought, 'this is it! This is the gown I want! It's not the softest in the world, not like the girls, but it is more like me.'   
  
She turned around to leave and to show the girls her dress. She planned to get black heels, with a black rhinestone necklace and bracelet. She knew that with this dress, everything would be perfect!   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Negaverse-  
  
  
  
Twister came before Kitara and bowed her head softly. Kitara nodded to her, giving her permission to speak.   
  
"My lady," Twister began, "I have some very important news."   
  
"Let's hear it." Kitara said, leveling an icy gaze on her.   
  
Twister did not even flinch. She looked up with her silver-gray eyes. "I know the identity of one of the sailor soldiers. I'm going to attack her tomorrow evening. Her name is Amy Anderson. I believe she is Sailor Mercury, the soldier of wisdom."   
  
Kitara nodded gravely and spoke again. "You may proceed with your plan, Twister. Maybe you will be able to find the identities of the other sailor brats as well. But I warn you, do not fail! Queen Malice is growing impatient and will not tolerate incompetence." Kitara ordered.   
  
"Thank you, my lady." Twister said. Then with a gust of wind, she disappeared to another part of the Negaverse to set up a plan with her sister.   
  
Kitara watched her go, grinning evilly. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and leaned comfortably into Beryl's old chair. 'Well,' she thought, 'I guess I won't have to do much work after all!' She let out a wicked laugh that echoed all throughout the Negaverse. Somewhere in a dark corner of her chambers, a crystal ball sat on a table. There was a beautiful woman inside. She was laughing as well.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	15. Fires of Love

Here's Chapter Fifteen! Enjoy you guys! :)  
  
Fires of Love  
  
Chad stood in the den of the temple, pacing nervously while waiting for Raye to come out. He straightened his tuxedo jacket in an attempt to make himself as presentable as possible. The tuxedo had been fairly easy to come by since his parents were rich and he could afford it. It was getting himself to look right in a tuxedo that had been the hard thing! He felt something in his pocket as he straightened the jacket and reached in. His hands closed over the red stone and he grinned. 'Good thing I remembered to put it in here last night!' he thought to himself. 'I know Raye will like this. It reminds me so much of her...' His thoughts strayed from the stone as he remembered Raye. He slipped it back into his pocket and resumed his pacing, worrying about his appearance again.  
  
He had carefully combed his hair and tied it back in a low ponytail. His bangs were off of his face and his clear brown eyes peered out. He was surprised he could see everything! He looked down at his tie, still worried that he hadn't done it right. It had taken forever just to get it halfway decent looking! He suddenly heard a noise behind him and he turned with his greeting a ready upon his lips- he had practiced it at least a thousand times the night before. However, as the lovely vision before him stepped into the light, the words died in his throat, and all he could do was gape in amazement.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye pulled the dress on, legs first, so she wouldn't mess up her hair. She yanked it up gently and felt the soft material on the inside of the dress against her body. She reached around for the zipper and pulled it up to where it stopped at her waist. She reached back and tied the string that laced up her back tightly and stepped in front of the mirror. She gazed at herself, feeling for the first time like the princess she was. She twirled in front of the mirror, watching the dress sway out majestically and admiring how the metallic red colors shifted from a smoky silver tint, to a red-orange, and then back.   
  
Her hair was half up and half down. The lower half was curled under and splayed around her shoulders and down her back majestically. The top half was done up in many complicated loops and created a strange ringlet look that was absolutely exquisite. She had curled a few strands in the front into small ringlets that framed her face softly. She touched up on her make-up, making sure it was just right, and slipped on her jewelry as she headed out of her bedroom to meet Chad.   
  
She was very excited to see him. She had gone through great pains for him not to see her until she was done. She had even skipped lunch to avoid him seeing her hair! Her stomach grumbled softly as she remembered she wasn't going to be eating until late that night. She shrugged it off and walked into the den, all ready to greet her date.   
  
She saw a handsome young man standing in the den. His back was turned to her, but she admired how he held himself. He stood at attention, with his hands gently placed behind his back. His hair was tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His shoulders were wide and his hips slim. He stood about seven inches taller than she did. She gasped. 'It can't be!' Her mind cried suddenly. But it was!   
  
Chad turned around as he heard her enter. His mouth fell open and he gaped at her. They gazed at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Neither could believe what they were seeing. Chad's eyes gazed into Raye's dark violet ones. He had never seen eyes like hers and he adored them. He had often watched her as she prayed and admired how the fire flickered off of her violet orbs. He could always get lost in them. They were strangely sad and full of somehow dangerous secrets...   
  
"Beautiful..." he whispered aloud. Raye heard him and met his eyes, shyly.   
  
Raye looked down. She couldn't believe how good Chad looked! She could see his eyes- really see them- for the first time. They were a warm brown and gazed at her lovingly. She welcomed it at first, but became uncomfortable. She tore her eyes away from his and cleared her throat softly.   
  
"Well," she began, "should we go say good-bye to Grandpa?" she asked.   
  
"Huh?" Chad asked, as if in a deep dream. He woke up. "Oh! Um, yeah. Sure. Let's go," he said softly, wishing he could look at her longer. He suddenly stopped.  
  
"Wait! Raye, I got you this," Chad said softly, holding out a corsage of dark red roses. "Here, let me put it on."   
  
Chad took her hand softly and felt the familiar jolt of emotion he did every time he touched her. This time, however, Raye felt it too. She gasped and looked in his eyes. A wave of vertigo gripped her and she had to use Chad's hand to steady herself. Chad didn't notice this and slipped the corsage onto her wrist. He looked up happily but his smile faded when he saw her expression.  
  
"Raye? Are you all right?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"What? Oh, oh yes. I'm fine... Come on, we better get going." Raye murmured, jerking herself out of her thoughts. Chad looked at her hard but blew it off.  
  
He offered his arm to her, and she took it, smiling nervously in spite of herself. 'I never knew Chad had so many manners,' she thought. 'He's like a southern gentleman, ready to escort his lady wherever she wishes.' She suddenly felt strange and had a strange urge to push him away before she kissed him. She shook her head quickly and tried to replace the feeling of coldness with the feeling she had felt when she had touched Chad. The feeling frightened her, but was somehow intriguing. She smiled again, though faintly, and wondered where the sudden rush of feeling had come over her.  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Amy finished curling her hair and slipped a silver glitter headband into it. She stepped back and admired her shimmering form. 'Not bad,' she thought. 'Not bad at all.'   
  
She stepped out to see Greg waiting for her in the den. She smiled as he held out a lovely lily corsage. It was tiny and had a beautiful white ribbon with baby's breath encircling the tiny flower. Her smile grew even larger when he slipped it onto her wrist and placed a kiss on her lips. They were stunned as a flash broke out behind them.   
  
"That's definitely one for the album!" Amy's mother said laughing.   
  
Amy and Greg laughed with her, but then looked into each other's eyes. No one could drive them apart now. Their love would last forever.   
  
Amy's mom took about a hundred more pictures before Greg and Amy made it out of the house. Greg's car was parked in the driveway. Amy grinned as he opened the door for her, smiling at her again as she got in. Amy's mother waved from the doorway and Amy returned the wave with the biggest smile she could manage.   
  
"Amy, you look so beautiful." Greg said, blushing a little. "I love you Amy Anderson." Greg smiled gently.   
  
Amy gazed at him for a moment, then leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his. Their embrace was short, but passionate, and Amy never forgot that kiss. She looked at Greg again when they separated.   
  
"I love you too, Greg. Forever and always." Amy said, almost in tears.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita stared into her mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair. Her make-up and dress were already on, but she was completely stumped about what to do with the auburn mass adorning her head. She sighed, exasperated. She knew Ken was in the other room waiting for her. She reached up and pulled out her ponytail. She watched as her auburn hair flowed down just past her shoulder blades. She smiled. 'Not bad.'   
  
She thought about leaving it like that. Her hair was wavy, but fell just right and framed her face romantically. It accentuated her green eyes, but Lita still wasn't sure. No, she thought, it looks kind of plain... She took out a green barrette and pulled the front back, but let a few strands hang loose. She curled these, making them frame her face. She completed the look with a red gloss that added shine to her lovely lips. She smiled into the mirror.   
  
"Perfect." she stated, twirling around.   
  
She walked out into her living room to find Ken sitting on the couch waiting for her. He looked up and gasped, taking in Lita's appearance as she stood before him. She looked beautiful, almost too beautiful to touch. A lump formed in his throat, and he recognized it as his love for her. He stood up shyly, holding her pink rosebud corsage in one hand. He stood up and approached her.   
  
Lita gasped as he walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her own. Her heart swelled with love and she had to choke back the tears forming within her. She loved him, she actually loved him, and it hurt to know she wasn't supposed to. 'Why do I have to love him?' Her mind asked. 'Why can't I just see him as the best friend he's always been? What about Jupiter Knight? Do I have to love him? Are we meant to be?'  
  
Ken reached Lita and took her hand, staring into the eyes he loved and knew so well. He leaned forward and Lita's heart jumped. For a brief moment she hoped he would kiss her, but then the moment was gone, and he was whispering into her ear. He was close, so very close.   
  
"You look so beautiful Lita," he whispered softly. "A guy could fall in love."   
  
'And you have,' he thought sadly. 'You have fallen in love with your best friend, someone who is supposed to be dear to you forever. And she will be dear to you,' his mind answered, 'forever... and you will regret never telling her just how much.'   
  
"Thank you Ken," Lita answered softly, moving back so she could look into his eyes again.   
  
For a moment Ken's heart stopped, and he saw a reflection of his own feelings in Lita's emerald orbs. He dismissed it though. How could best friends be lovers?   
  
Lita laughed suddenly and took Ken's arm. "Well my prince, shall we go?" Lita asked leading him towards the door.   
  
Ken gasped as he heard those words and nearly reeled as memories careened into his mind. He shook his head and tried to shake them, and the girl, out of his mind.   
  
"Yes," he answered shakily. "Let's go."   
  
Lita noticed the change in his tone but said nothing of it. She only glanced at him worriedly, and then decided to ask him about it later.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Mina twirled around her bedroom as she waited for Anthony to arrive. Her gold dress shimmered around her and her curls bounced as she danced. Her hair done in a southern-belle style that matched perfectly with the theme of her dress. Her gold sandals made pleasant clicking noises as she danced across her living room towards the kitchen where her mother was making dinner.   
  
"Boy Mina! I've never seen you so happy for a dance. You're positively glowing!" her mother exclaimed.   
  
"Well Mom, when you see my date you'll know why!" Mina answered, grinning mischievously.   
  
"Who is you date exactly?" Mrs. Aino asked, leveling Mina with a questioning gaze.   
  
"His name is Anthony Matthews, he just recently moved here from America." Mina answered simply.   
  
"Oh? How old is he Mina? If he were your age he wouldn't be traveling around by himself." Mrs. Aino said questioningly.   
  
Mina groaned, exasperated. "Mom, don't worry! He's nineteen and he came here to become some sort of businessman. He's the reason why everyone else gets to go to this ball in the first place." Mina said patiently.   
  
"Ohhhh! I'm sorry Mina. I was just afraid he was quite a bit older than you, like Serena's boyfriend, what's his name? Darien? How did they meet anyway?" Mrs. Aino asked.   
  
Mina looked up, a little nervous. "Yeah, his name is Darien. He uh, well they uh.... It's a really long story Mom..." Mina said, not quite knowing how to explain.   
  
She was saved as the doorbell rang. "Anthony!" she cried, leaping to her feet.   
  
"Hold on honey, hold on!" Mrs. Aino said, brushing her hands off and heading to the door. "He can't see you right away. Go into the hall while I let him in!" she said laughing.   
  
Mina laughed and nodded, racing into the hall. She heard the door open and smiled as Anthony greeted her mother warmly by shaking her hand. Mina grinned wider and walked out.   
  
Anthony had been looking at her mother, smiling and making small talk, when she appeared.   
  
His eyes focused on her and his mouth dropped open. Her mother's gaze followed his and she nodded at Mina. Mina's heart soared! Her mother approved of him!   
  
Anthony held out a corsage of yellow roses, and kissed her cheek softly as he slipped it on her wrist. He murmured sweet nothings into her ear as he did so and Mina once again was overwhelmed by how quickly she had come to love him. She took his arm and they left for the dance, saying good-bye to her mother with a smile and a wave.   
  
  
  
******************************************************************************   
  
All five of the girls met up at the ball, exclaiming over how great the dresses turned out. Serena looked beautiful, especially because her hair was different. She had pulled it up into a high ponytail that fell in gentle curls down her back. Little ringlets framed her face and the diamond earrings and necklace her mother had loaned her sparkled radiantly. Darien had a permanent grin on his face, hardly believing his little meatball head could clean up so nice.   
  
The guys got to know one another quickly. Darien and Anthony got along amazingly, while Chad, Ken, and Greg stuck together, becoming an automatic trio and quickly great friends.   
  
Raye tried to ignore Chad- still thinking of those strange feelings- but found it hard not to, especially with how nice he looked. She had shared a few dances with him, but was continually being overwhelmed with strange emotions. She found herself avoiding him, and hated herself for it. He was always looking at her as if he wanted to talk to her in private, but she never acknowledged it. Everything just felt too weird. Chad sighed after his last attempt to get her attention. He felt the stone in his pocket, glowing hot, and tried to ignore the pain in his heart.   
  
'It was stupid to get your hopes up...' He chided himself shifting his gaze to the floor and beginning to walk away. He turned back to look at Raye, who was laughing with some boy she had just met. He frowned as pain and jealousy flowed through his heart like acid. He fought back the lump forming in his throat and the tears that threatened. He hated to show his emotions, especially when he knew his eyes were so expressive. That's why he hid them all the time...   
  
Chad walked out of the ballroom and onto the terrace, looking out at the beautiful garden and fountain in front of him. He glared at their beauty, seeing Raye in front of him, her laughing mouth and her smoldering eyes. He loved her. He'd known that for a while now, and he worshipped the ground she walked on.   
  
"I just wish I could make her see it," he said aloud. "I want her to see how much I love her."   
  
He glanced down at his hand, which held the red stone. It glowed brightly, giving him strength and resolve. He turned back towards the ballroom.   
  
"I will not let love pass me by!" he said aloud.   
  
A couple on the terrace saw him and gave him funny looks. Chad blushed, embarrassed, but went back inside- ready to take back Raye, and his heart.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	16. Chad is Mars Knight

Here's Chapter Sixteen! Enjoy! :)  
  
Chad is Mars Knight?  
  
Serena grinned sweetly at Darien, letting her eyes linger on his. He smiled back and bent down to kiss her waiting lips. Being in the rose garden was so romantic. The sweet smell of the flowers enveloped them, and they drowned in the soft perfume. He looked down at his beautiful princess, and felt such a surge in his heart that he wanted to cling to her and never let her go! She stared into his sapphire eyes, wishing at this instant they could be married and rightfully belong to one another.   
  
Darien looked back towards the ballroom and immediately wanted to reenact his favorite memory of the Moon Kingdom. "Come my princess," he said smiling, offering her his arm. "The ball awaits, and you look so very beautiful."   
  
Serena grinned and took it, leaning against him. She waited for the world to stop spinning as she realized she was his, and he was hers. Such beautiful thoughts could be so easily disbelieved.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Amara spun Michelle across the ballroom floor, both stepping lightly and with such grace that they might have been mistaken as one. They moved together perfectly, blending and matching tempo so that many had to stop and watch. Amara was dressed in her usual male attire and having her elegant love in her arms made her look as happy as she felt. They were both wonderful dancers, artists in every way. The music ended, as did Amara with a graceful dip of Michelle. They smiled at each other, marveling at how perfect their partnership really was.   
  
Michelle's smile suddenly faded and she stood up, obvious torment in her eyes.   
  
"What's the matter?" Amara asked quickly, seeing her friend's distress.   
  
"The Sea..." Michelle murmured softly. "It is churning, boiling... Something is coming Amara, something strong." She suddenly tipped unsteadily and Amara had to catch her before she sank to her knees, her aquamarine dress spilling around her.   
  
"Michelle!" Amara cried, alarmed!   
  
Michelle looked up at her, her eyes pleading with Amara's. "I'm fine Amara. We just have to warn the scouts, this is important. It's not here yet, but it's getting stronger." She said softly.   
  
"All right Michelle, let's go find them." Amara said, making sure her friend was all right. When she was satisfied Michelle was okay, she took her hand and led her towards Amy and Mina, who were talking with Anthony and Greg.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye wasn't having a very good time anymore. She had met this guy Jake- who was really cute- but not as cute as Chad. She kept looking for him in the crowd, but she couldn't find him, no matter how hard she tried. Jake just kept rambling on and on about himself until he noticed she wasn't listening anymore.   
  
"Hey, uh, Raye. What do you say we get out of here?" Jake asked casually.   
  
"Huh?" Raye asked, absentmindedly. "And go where?"   
  
"Well, uh, you seem a little distracted... Just get out of here, go to my place or something." He said, grinning at her.   
  
Raye turned around and looked at him. "To your place? And do what?" Raye asked, sort of surprised.   
  
"Well, you know... We could have a little fun. I like you, you're cute, so let's get out of here and go somewhere that we can be a little more comfortable." He said, taking her arm.   
  
"Excuse me?" Raye asked angrily, jerking her arm away. "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"   
  
Jake's face turned a few shades of pink at the volume of Raye's voice. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm roughly again, and came up close, his face inches from hers.   
  
"Let go of me!" Raye protested, trying to take her arm away again, but he held it fast in an iron grip.   
  
"What is this?" he whispered fiercely. "You lead me on all night and now you tell me I get nothing! I could've flirted with ten girls in the amount of time I spent with you- and now you're not going to do anything with me!"   
  
His angry face was quickly turned to one of surprise when he was grabbed roughly from behind and yanked backwards. In a few easy motions, he was laying on the floor with his arms pinned behind him. Raye gazed at her savior in surprise and gratitude. Chad met it with a silent plea, asking her if she was all right. When he had verified this, he looked down once again at the boy beneath him.   
  
"You should show better manners than what I just witnessed. Someone ought to teach you how to treat a beautiful lady. Next time I catch you touching her in any way, you're going to be in a world of hurt." Chad said coldly, allowing the guy to get up.   
  
Jake took one look at Raye, wanting to say something horrible, but stopped when he saw how Chad looked at him. He straightened his jacket and headed for the door, keeping his head low in embarrassment.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Lita and Ken danced across the floor, so engrossed with one another the ballroom seemed to disappear around them. Lita thought of the dance in her dream, while Ken thought of a dance with a distant princess, whom he couldn't remember, but somehow felt very close. They were beautiful to watch, using the dance to express their love that couldn't be said in words.   
  
Amy watched them with avid interest, marveling at how well they suited each other. 'They're like Greg and I,' she thought. 'I wonder why Lita claims not to like him. He's obviously crazy about her. I wonder if she feels the same way...'   
  
Amy looked up at her own date that was watching her closely. She smiled at Greg, and he looked back at her with such love, her heart hurt.   
  
"Come, my prince." Amy said kissing him. "Let's join them in a dance."   
  
Greg laughed and nodded. He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor, pulling her close he placed his hands on her waist gently. He twirled her across the floor as she picked up the beat. She danced as gracefully as Lita, not relying on her partner to guide her around as Serena, Mina, and Raye did. The lessons in the Silver Millennium had served their purpose. She smiled softly at the memory, but soon abandoned the thoughts of her friends as she picked up the beat of the music again.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Twister landed outside a large beautifully crafted mansion. She stared at it for a moment, realizing it somehow looked very familiar. Her thoughts were broken as Leveler came down next to her. Twister hated to admit it, but Leveler was repulsive to her. Screamer had been worse, but Twister sometimes wondered why Queen Malice claimed they were related.   
  
"Are you ready sister?" Twister asked in her same breathy voice.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Leveler answered in a gruff, deep voice.   
  
"Good, we'll attack in a short while then. I'm going to take a look around this place, get a sense of our surroundings." Twister said mysteriously.   
  
"Why? There's nothing to see on this stinking planet!" Leveler retorted, snorting a little. She began to scratch a flea on the back of her neck.   
  
Twister cringed, looking away with a touch of disgust. "It reminds me of something... I just want to look around." She said curtly. She tossed her long white hair behind her and flashed her gray eyes. Her dress swirled around her, barely a dress at all, but managing to conceal her body at the same time. "I'll only be a few moments. Wait for me here."   
  
Leveler nodded uncertainly. 'What is up with her?' She wondered silently.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Mina waltzed across the floor in Anthony's arms. Girls turned their heads to stare at them, watching Anthony with love-struck eyes. Mina smiled a little under their jealous looks. The guys were looking equally envious of Anthony. The Sailor Soldiers had been getting tons of attention all night, as well as the Knights. Greg was beating the guys off of Amy with a stick, and even Lita with her height, was getting tons of attention. But Lita had eyes only for Ken, who danced her across the floor with such fluid grace they seemed almost regal. Lita had never looked so happy, and neither had Mina.   
  
Mina's thoughts shifted from her friends to the man who was holding her in his arms. She smiled at her dear Venus Knight, and pulled him closer, till her head was placed on his chest. Anthony looked down at the beautiful blond head of his love. He kissed her hair softly, and then twirled her around, making her laugh. He dipped her and met her lips with a kiss that sent shivers down her spine.   
  
When they had parted, Mina looked up at him with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Anthony, will you ever leave me? Will you always love me?" She asked softly, reaching up to touch his cheek.   
  
Anthony looked at her, and leaned his face into her hand. His eyes were so full of love that she believed, even before the words came from his lips.   
  
"Mina, my darling, no one could ever take your place. You are my life, my love, and I could never let you go, not for anything in the world. You are the first thing I think of when I wake in the morning, and the last thing before I go to sleep. You are my sky, my air, my world, and I couldn't bear to be separated from you." He said earnestly.   
  
Mina threw her arms around him and clung to him as if he was a dream and would disappear any moment. 'If he is a dream, she thought silently, 'then let me never wake up. I want to stay asleep forever, as long as I can be with him.'   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye looked at Chad with admiration and appreciation. She was so happy he had been there for her, but she was also ashamed. She had deliberately tried to ignore him all night and now he had come to her rescue, regardless of the way she had treated him. Tears filled her eyes and a wave of emotion swept over her, making her heart pound. She gasped.   
  
"Raye..." Chad spoke, looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?"   
  
Raye jerked her head up, confused with the situation, confused about her new emotions, confused on how to deal with them, and she reacted the only way she knew how.   
  
"I'm fine! I didn't need your help! Why can't you just leave me alone for a few minutes?" Raye said, unable to control her anger.   
  
Chad stepped back, stunned, and obviously hurt. He shuddered and turned. He walked out of the ballroom before she could see the tears in his eyes.   
  
Raye stared after him, then gasped as she realized what she had done. Lita and Ken, who had been standing nearby, walked over to her. They had seen everything.   
  
"Raye, what was that all about? I think 'thank you' were the words you should have used." Lita said, looking at Raye hard. "Raye, he just did you a favor, I think you should go apologize to him."   
  
She nodded mutely, extremely ashamed of herself, and walked across the ballroom and out the door. She stared at the garden, so beautiful in the moonlight.   
  
'Everything is beautiful tonight,' she thought sadly. 'And I had to go and ruin it.'   
  
She walked out under the rose arches, going towards the lake, and found Chad underneath a willow tree. The lovely arms of the tree spread over him, while its finger-like branches tried to hide him in his misery. He sat on one of the upraised roots, looking at the lake as the tears ran out of the corners of his eyes. The moonlight shone through the branches of the tree, creating soft shadows on him, and making his shining eyes glitter.   
  
'He looks so beautiful,' she thought, 'and so familiar.'   
  
She stepped on a fallen branch and jumped as it cracked beneath her weight. Chad started and turned. He gasped and wiped the tears from his cheeks, standing up with reluctance. He had hoped to be alone.   
  
"Raye..." he started.   
  
"No," Raye interrupted suddenly, "let me say something." He stopped and simply stared at her. Raye lowered her eyes to the ground, trying to put the words jumbled in her mind together. She looked up, tears in her eyes. "Chad, since the day you came to my temple, all you've done is help me. You've helped me clean, cook, do laundry, and take care of Grandpa, and have never even asked for so much as a cent for your services. You have done countless wonderful things for me and I have repaid you with nothing but my cruelty."   
  
"Raye, don't..." Chad interrupted.   
  
"NO!" Raye spat. "Let me finish!" She regained her composure as quickly as she could. She didn't want to blow up like she did in the ballroom. "Chad, all I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. It was cruel and stupid of me to say what I said in there. You do not bother me and you've been nothing but a help to our family, and I thank you for that. I'm sorry for how I treated you, and I hope you can forgive me."   
  
Chad was speechless, completely stunned to see her looking so sincere. He looked down, wishing he could hold her, and wishing he could tell her how he felt. He placed his hands in his pocket, and felt the stone. It was hot as he touched it, but the heat died as he took it out. The glow, however, remained.   
  
"Raye," he said, getting her attention. "I do forgive you. There hasn't been a day where I could stay mad at you. I've always blamed it on myself, and never expected any apology. I love you, you know." He turned away, not quite believing he had said it, but he found resolve in his words. "I love you Raye Hino, I always have, and I'll never stop."   
  
Raye stared at him in amazement, but with fear as well. Fear for her, and fear for him and his feelings. She did not want him to love her when she didn't love him back.   
  
"I wanted to give you this, Raye." Chad began again, staring at the stone in his hands. It was iridescent with its red shine. "I wanted to give it to you when the time was right. I think now is as good of a time as any." He walked over to her. Raye stared at the stone, entranced by its red beauty.   
  
She reached for it, and he took her hand and led it towards his own. The stone glowed brightly, like red fire, lighting both of them up. Raye swayed dizzily on her feet but touched the stone anyway. She couldn't resist it.   
  
She suddenly felt this enormous feeling of vertigo, and cried out as it washed over her. Chad was gasping too, wanting to let go of the stone, but unable to. He pulled Raye close and didn't even notice when stone fell beneath them. A light flashed from it, enveloping the two, and they were transported away, guided by the Goddess of Time.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Chad awoke to find himself in a strange place. A mist swirled around him, preventing him from seeing anything. He looked down and found Raye lying at his feet. He bent down and gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she sat up, letting herself remain in his arms before the dizziness stopped.   
  
Raye suddenly gasped as a figure loomed above them. She stood up, ready to fight, when suddenly Chad stepped in front of her.   
  
"Who are you?" Chad demanded of the figure shadowed by the mist.  
  
"You have nothing to fear, I'm a friend." a gentle and mystical voice replied from the mists. A woman came into view suddenly, and Raye recognized her immediately.   
  
"Sailor Pluto! What are you doing here?" Raye demanded. "Where are we?"   
  
"You are in front of the Gates of Time, Raye. The time has come to reveal the secrets of your planet." Sailor Pluto said gently.   
  
"Trista! Aren't you forgetting something? You brought Chad here too! Did you forget he's not one of us?" Raye said fiercely.   
  
"No Sailor Mars. I have forgotten nothing, nor have I made a mistake in bringing him here." Trista said gently.   
  
"Excuse me, but what are you guys talking about? Raye, you're Sailor who?" Chad asked, a little nervous.   
  
Trista diverted her attention from Raye to Chad. "Welcome Mars Knight," she said to Chad. "I have brought you here to reveal to you your past."   
  
Raye gasped, stunned. She suddenly felt faint. Chad is Mars Knight?   
  
"What?" Raye asked weakly. "Say that again."   
  
"You heard me Sailor Mars. Yes, Chad is Mars Knight. I want you to reveal yourself to him before I explain. Do you have your transformation stick with you?" Sailor Pluto asked.   
  
Raye stared at her, incredulous. Chad couldn't be Mars Knight! He just couldn't, it was impossible! She would've remembered him- had some sort of recollection of him in all this time. There was no way! She wanted to scream out no, say it wasn't true, deny it... but she found herself nodding. She stood up and readied her transformation stick.   
  
"Raye! What's going on? What are you guys talking about? Where am I?" Chad was getting nervous now, he felt excluded- like everyone knew something he didn't.   
  
"Don't worry Chad." Raye found herself saying. "This will explain everything. I have kept this secret from you and Grandpa for a very long time, but I guess now I can share it with you." She shot a look at Trista, who seemed oblivious to her glare.   
  
Raye readied herself and held the stick above her head. Chad watched her with surprise. 'What's she doing?' He thought. 'She looks crazy... This has got to be a dream!'   
  
Raye sighed softly and recited the words that were so familiar to her now.   
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"   
  
Raye watched the red light surge from her stick and envelop her. She felt the red fire encircle her with a burning sensation that was quickly replaced by an enormous rush of power. She finished her transformation with a brief pose. She looked over at Chad, who was gaping at her in disbelief!   
  
"You're-you're her." he murmured, not believing. "You've saved me before, I remember you!"   
  
"Yes, Chad. I am Sailor Mars. I have saved you from the Negaverse a few times... Now you know my secret..." she said looking down. She shifted her gaze to Sailor Pluto. "And now I want to know why he had to know my secret! Trista, is he really Mars Knight?"   
  
`"Yes, Raye, he is. I am now going to reveal to you your past. I will take you back to the final days of the Moon Kingdom, as well as the Kingdom of Mars..." she added. She turned to Chad.  
  
"Chad, or rather, Mars Knight... Long ago there was a beautiful period of time known as the Silver Millennium. It was a wonderful epoch, where all the planets of the Solar System were united, and all dependent upon each other. We were the perfect team. Your planet, as well as many others, protected the base of the Silver Millennium: the Moon." She paused and continued. Chad listened intently, for all of it was very familiar.   
  
"The Moon was ruled by an amazing woman named Queen Serenity. She was raising her daughter, Princess Serena, to take over once she came of age. Princess Serena was destined to be the most powerful ruler in the world once she took the throne. In an attempt to protect her, the princesses of the surrounding planets were made her guardians. One of these guardians was Princess Raye, also known as Sailor Mars." Chad's eyes wandered to Raye, who stood, listening just as avidly as he was.   
  
"But as you know, Princess Serena wasn't the only one who needed a guardian. The other princesses were given one as well, a male counterpart, who was chosen by destiny to contain as much power as their respective princess. These guardians were destined to be the husbands of these princesses, and rule their planets in peace. Meanwhile, Princess Serena was betrothed to Prince Darien, in an attempt to unite the Earth and the Moon forever."   
  
"All of this peace and planning ended when a massive, evil energy broke loose of its dimension. Queen Beryl had escaped from her prison, ready to unleash the awesome power of the Negaforce onto the unsuspecting planets." Chad shuddered at the name of the queen, remembering it from his vivid dream. Sailor Pluto saw this and nodded, she now knew he had some recollection of his past.   
  
"Now don't be frightened. I am going to take you back to the final days of the Kingdom of Mars, for another story must be told, a story of much tragedy and pain." She held up her Time Key, and the huge doors opened, revealing a bright light from within. Sailor Pluto turned, looking behind her. "Come, but remember, you are nothing but silent observers, what's done is done. You must now look to the future. Look at this as only a chapter of your past."   
  
Raye and Chad nodded, and taking hands, followed the Sailor Soldier of Time into the unknown.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	17. Forgotten Secrets of Mars

Here's Chapter Seventeen! It's a little blast into the past of the Planet Mars. There will be a couple more chapters like this one so stay tuned! Thanks again everyone for all the reviews. :) Enjoy!  
  
Forgotten Secrets of Mars  
  
A lone figure of a woman hovered high above a red planet. Her scarlet eyes glowered at its beautiful surface, filled with a strange jealousy. She began to descend upon it, laughing wickedly as she did so. Four generals followed her, all surrounded by horrible monsters ready for the attack.   
  
"Watch out King of Mars. You are old, and you are weak. Nothing can stop me- not your army, not your court, or even that lovely granddaughter of yours." Queen Beryl shouted at the Fire Palace beneath her.   
  
Soldiers began to pour out of the wrought iron gates below and were soon met by the gruesome army from above. They attacked them viciously, showing no mercy. The soldiers were quickly overwhelmed for the numbers of their enemies were too much to bear. A lone figure glared up at the wicked queen from his place on the ground. He was small by stature, but regal and calm. Power radiated from his old body, revealing he was still a force to be reckoned with-but he was no fool. Beryl would win this battle.   
  
"Sire!" Came a voice by his side.   
  
The king turned to see his granddaughter's guardian, Chadwick, kneeling before him. The king acknowledged his presence with a nod and motioned for him to get up. The young man nodded, and rose to his full height.   
  
"Sire, what should I do? Should I remain with you here on the battle field?" Chad asked desperately, wanting to serve his king.   
  
The king smiled softly, a touch of pride on his lips- but he shook his head. "No, Chadwick. You must go protect my granddaughter. I fear she is in trouble, and she is our planet's only hope. This enemy is too strong for our army and I know we will not last much longer. Find her and take her to the Moon Kingdom. I entrust you with her life." The King said calmly, but regret filled his old eyes.   
  
Mars Knight stared at him with disbelief. He shook his head slowly, not quite able to accept it. Mars was going to be destroyed?   
  
"But Sire, what about you? I must get you out of here too! The planet needs you!" Chadwick pleaded.   
  
"I must stay and protect Mars with all the power I have left. Now get Princess Raye off this planet and to the Moon!" King Mars commanded, his temper- much like his granddaughters- finally rearing its fiery head. However, a strange sadness was in his voice as well.   
  
Chad backed away, and nodded. He bowed low, and looked back at the old king with such misery, he winced.   
  
"And Chad..." he began softly. Chad looked at him. "Tell my granddaughter I love her. Have a safe journey, and please protect her."   
  
"Yes, sire." Chad complied, feeling the tears rise.   
  
He rose to his feet and ran quickly in the direction of the palace without looking back. The king turned back towards the woman who hovered above him at a distance. Her four generals stood around her, grinning wickedly.   
  
"All right you old witch," he shouted, drawing his sword. "Let's get this over with."   
  
"Yes, old man, and it will be over soon. But don't worry, we will find some sort of use for you." Queen Beryl said, her dark purple lips forming into a horrible smile.  
  
Queen Beryl began to laugh as the old king charged towards her, ready to welcome his death.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Chad was running through the palace halls, trying desperately to find the princess. The paintings of the fiery mountains and the passionate lovers of Mars loomed above him as he reached the throne room. Off to the right was the palace's fire shrine, and to the left, the Princesses chambers.   
  
'Which way do I go?' He thought wildly. The palace began to shake and he had to catch his balance before he fell. Screams began to pour out of the Sacred Fire Room.   
  
"Princess Raye!" he shouted and ran for the door with all the speed he could muster.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye ran for the door, trying desperately to get to it before the floor gave way beneath her. She dimly heard herself screaming incoherently about her vision.   
  
"Beryl! It's Beryl! Oh please! I must stop her!" She cried over and over again as she tried to reach the door.   
  
The floor was crumbling beneath her and she tried to quicken her pace. The Sacred Fire roared behind her, warning her to go faster. She screamed as the floor fell away and she began to fall. Her hand clutched desperately for something to hold onto. Suddenly, she felt strong fingers grasp her wrist and she looked up to find Chadwick, her guardian.   
  
"I've got you! Oh Raye, please hold on!" Mars Knight screamed fearfully.   
  
"Don't let go of me!" She screamed back helplessly, gaping at the dark abyss beneath her.   
  
"I won't, I'll never let you fall..." He said lovingly.   
  
He pulled her with all of his strength, feeling his own feet begin to slip forward. Raye cried out as his fingers almost slipped from her wrist, but he gritted his teeth and held on, bracing himself again, and pulling back.   
  
He lifted her until she was safely beside him. He wanted to make sure she was all right, but there was no time. He grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the door. He led her through the falling ruins, using his powers often to destroy the falling rubble around them. When they were finally outside, he stopped her.   
  
"Princess, we have to leave now! We must go to the Moon." Mars Knight said, taking her hand.   
  
"Wait!" Princess Raye exclaimed. "What about my grandfather? We can't just leave him!"   
  
Chad looked down, unable to answer his princess' request.   
  
"Chad! What's the matter with you?" Raye demanded suspiciously. She suddenly became afraid. "Where's my Grandpa?"   
  
"He is fighting Queen Beryl..." Chad murmured, tears choking his voice. "I've been instructed to take you to the Moon. He told me he most likely wouldn't be following..." Chad said with a lot of reluctance.   
  
Raye stared at him for a moment, her jaw quivering, then she exploded.   
  
"NO! I'm not going anywhere! Not without my Grandpa!" She screamed, crying uncontrollably.   
  
Chad reached for her, trying to bring her close, but she evaded his hands and ran towards the ruins of her kingdom. She raced passed piles of bodies belonging to men who had died bravely fighting for her planet and she looked away in horror and regret. She imagined the body of her grandfather among them and she ran faster. She had to save him. She had to!  
  
She was halfway across the battlefield before Chad caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. He lifted her up and dragged her away as her tears and screams nearly tore his heart in two. He silenced his ears from her begging sobs and listened instead to the thunderous cries of grief from his own heart. She tried again to pull away, but tripped and fell to the ground in a struggling heap.  
  
Chad took her in his arms, and held her tight as she beat his chest with her small hands ineffectually. He closed his eyes and transported them away before she could say anymore. He turned just in time to watch the palace crumble into nothing. The tears finally began to fall as he realized that somewhere down there, laid the body of his beloved king and the ruined memories of his glorious planet...   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye had fainted during the transport and had collapsed in Chad's arms. He now carried her before the gates of the Moon Kingdom. There he met the queen's royal guards.  
  
"Who goes there?" A young man demanded, lifting a lantern.   
  
The light revealed the figure of a man, carrying a beautiful girl in his arms. Although the boy's attire was torn and dirty, he was unmistakably of the noble class. The girl in his arms wore a lovely flame colored dress and the guards recognized her as the Princess of Mars. Until now they had only viewed her from a distance.   
  
"I need to see Queen Serenity. Mars has been destroyed." Chad said, lifting his head high.   
  
The men stepped back in awe and with fear. "Of- Of course, go right ahead. If you wait, I can get you a proper escort." The young man stammered.   
  
"That won't be necessary. I can carry the Princess." Chad said. He bowed his head at the guards, and kept walking towards the palace.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Princess Raye awoke inside a room that was not hers. The four-poster canopy bed had white and pink curtains, and those were definitely not the colors that adorned her bedroom. She sat up, realizing she was in the Moon Kingdom. She gasped, and woke up the sleeping figure next to her bed.   
  
"Princess?" Chad asked sleepily. He opened his eyes and looked at her fuzzily, then shook his head and stood up at attention. "Princess! You have to rest, please lay back down."   
  
"Chad, please don't call me Princess- you know Raye is fine. I want to get up." She said, waving his arms away.   
  
She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. All of a sudden the past events of the day struck her at full force, and she collapsed back onto her bed. Chad saw this and ran to her side.   
  
"Raye..." he said gently.   
  
"NO! You just leave me alone! You left my Grandfather to die! You should have stayed with him! You-you should have done something!" she sobbed uncontrollably.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and she tried to push him away- but he held her tighter. She finally gave up and allowed him to hold her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He gently stroked her hair, waiting patiently for her to calm down. After a few minutes, he finally spoke.  
  
"Raye..." he began softly. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember. I've sworn to protect you and have done so ever since. Don't push me away when we need each other most." He said, holding her at arms-length. Raye saw the tears glistening in his eyes and realized he had taken this just as hard as she had.   
  
Raye nodded, and clung to him again. Having a friend there with her was just what she needed. Before she could say this, Chad was speaking to her again.   
  
"Raye, your Grandfather gave me a message to give to you. He knew his fate Raye, and he wouldn't accept my help. He told me to tell you that he loved you. You were the most important thing in his life, you know. And..." Chad hesitated suddenly, and then began again. "And you are the most important thing in mine..." He ended softly.   
  
Raye pushed herself back so she could look him full in the face again. He was looking at her shyly, and desperately, and there was another emotion there as well... She gasped! It was love!   
  
"Chad..." Raye began.   
  
"No, Raye, stop." Chad said, placing his finger to her lips. "I have loved you for a very long time, but I have kept it a secret." He looked down, and took a deep breath before he met her eyes again. "Raye, I know we are already betrothed, but I have come to realize something. I would love you even if we weren't supposed to marry. I love you so much that I want you to be happy not matter what. It doesn't matter what happens to me." He paused, then continued on reluctantly. "Raye, I'm giving you the chance to back out of the marriage promise. I swear to you I will not object. If we were married, I would want you to love me because you want to- not because you have to. My happiness means nothing without yours." Chad said, staring straight into her eyes.   
  
Raye looked down, a fierce blush blooming in her cheeks. She had never thought of their betrothal like that before. She always had thought it would be fun to be married to Chad, but she never had thought about it as love. She felt strange and sort of detached. She realized she didn't love Chad... But she didn't love any other either. She suddenly had another scary thought. Was she capable of love?   
  
"Chad..." Raye began gently, not wanting to hurt him. He looked up at her with hope in his eyes, and she gulped, but continued on bravely. "I must admit that I do not love you." She paused, and then plunged on, not trusting herself to look him in the eyes. "Truthfully, I have never thought of marrying for love. The opportunity was never given to me. I'm sorry I cannot return your love, but do not be angry with me. I do not love anyone else either." She said looking down.  
  
This wasn't exactly the conversation she was used to having with Chad. It made her feel funny, sort of fluttery. She also had a strange feeling that she was being untruthful.   
  
Chad looked at her sadly, but nodded in acceptance. He stood up, and placed a hand to her cheek. "I could never be angry with you Raye." He murmured softly. He turned and left the room to give Raye her privacy, but stood guard at the door, ready for anyone who would dare to disturb her.   
  
Raye watched him as he walked away, chiding herself for being so cruel- but she couldn't lie. She leaned back onto the pillows and closed her eyes. Before too long, she was dreaming of the lover she so wished for. He came in the form of Chad, but she would not remember this... After all, her psychic abilities didn't always kick in.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye was awakened when a young woman entered her room. She opened her eyes to see Princess Serena above her, gazing at her worriedly.   
  
"Serena? What are you doing here?" Raye asked sleepily.   
  
"I just came to check on you, and to tell you about the meeting today for the scouts and my mother. The guardians will also be attending." Serena said, sitting on Raye's bed.   
  
"Serena..." Raye choked. "I've never been more scared in my life. My-my Grandpa... He-he's..." she broke off there and began to sob.   
  
Serena looked shocked for a moment, but her look quickly became sympathetic, and she wrapped her arms around her friend.   
  
"Shhhh..." she soothed. "I know, Chad told me- but there is more to tell... Everything will be revealed at the meeting, but you have to be strong. You are not the only one who has lost a loved one..." Serena said softly.   
  
Raye backed off and looked at Serena, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You mean- the girls too?" She asked, trailing off. She gasped as Serena nodded sadly.   
  
"There is too much to tell now. You must get ready. We meet in a couple of hours." Serena said, getting up to leave. She paused at the door, and smiled. "You know," she said, almost laughing. "Your guardian is very possessive. He refused to leave your side while you were unconscious. It was sort of sweet really. He cares for you very much."   
  
Raye nodded and smiled, wiping away her tears. Serena grinned back and left Raye to get ready.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye and Chad sat at a huge table in Queen Serenity's chambers, waiting for her begin the meeting. Princess Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter were also present with their own guardians. The men hovered over their princesses, their love evident on their faces. It was a feeling Raye had yet to experience... However, it was easy to see she wasn't the only one suffering out of the group.  
  
Princess Lita's once determined, yet cheerful face was now slack and beaten. A handsome young man stood next to her, obviously worried for troubled lover. (Much later Raye would try to figure out why the man had looked so familiar, but unsurprisingly, the vision would elude her.) Princess Mina's usual vivacious expression had been replaced with a look of incredible pain and fear. She clung to her guardian, Anthony, for support. She feared she would lose control any moment.   
  
Princess Mercury sat staring into nothing, her face a mask of confusion and disbelief. Her beautiful features were worn and her eyes were distant and unfocused. She had seen the most horrors and had even witnessed her parents' deaths at the hands of Queen Beryl. Mercury Knight had barely been able to transport her away before she herself was destroyed. Gregory now stood behind her, his arms placed on her shoulders in a gentle attempt to console her.   
  
Raye wore similar expressions, although she did not know it. Chad sat next to her, holding her hand, like any friend would. She was thankful he was there with her. She had known the other princesses for a very long time, but Chad had been with her since the beginning. Raye broke out of her thoughts as Queen Serenity began to speak.   
  
"As you all know, our alliance is under siege by a very powerful force. We were all taken by surprise at this unexpected attack. Admittedly our countries were primarily focused on expanding the Silver Millennium for when Serenity was married. We wanted to make sure you all would inherit the best this universe had to offer." She paused, and then went on. "As you know, your planets suffered the worst because they were in the direct path of the Moon. This new energy is still coming, and we believe there is no stopping it." Queen Serenity said sadly.   
  
"Queen Beryl is leading this amazing attack. She controls a powerful energy called the Negaforce that originated in another dimension we have begun to call the Negaverse. This dimension can survive only by the constant collection of life energy. Queen Beryl is tired of collecting human and animal life energy, however, and is seeking a new source: my Silver Imperium Crystal." Queen Serenity shook her head in dismay, and began again.   
  
"If she succeeds in taking it from me, the crystal will supply her with enough power to keep the Negaverse running forever. She will have the power to take control of the whole universe, including the Silver Millennium. She has already destroyed my strongest allies and their respective planets." A single tear rolled down the queen's face.   
  
"Long ago, your parents and I had sealed her inside of the Negaverse, preventing her from coming again to this world... But somehow she has come by enough energy to escape from her prison. I fear there is no stopping her..." Serenity said sadly, but she grew hopeful.   
  
"I need your help, princesses. I believe your power could defeat the Negaforce. I was hoping you would honor the alliance of your families and fight with me when the time comes to face Queen Beryl. I hope you can help me to avenge your families." Queen Serenity finished.   
  
The four princesses stared at her for a moment, digesting this new piece of history. Princess Jupiter was the first to speak.   
  
"I will help you defeat this evil my queen- on behalf of Jupiter, and my parents!" she said angrily. Tears spouted from her eyes, but she made no move to wipe them away.   
  
"I will help too." Princess Mercury said standing up, her eyes also filled with tears. "The power of Mercury will aid the Moon in the fight."   
  
Mina also stood up, though remained silent. Her eyes were over-bright and her face was grave as she nodded. Raye glanced at her sadly and followed suit.   
  
"I did not see this Beryl in person, but I did in a vision. She is very powerful, but I will help. The fire of Mars will defeat this evil, and I will restore my planet when the battle is won! I will make sure my Grandfather did not die in vain!" Raye said vehemently, crying again. She wiped her tears away quickly and raised her chin in obvious defiance.  
  
This touching scene was broken when the room's doors opened with a dim boom. Prince Darien entered, his face expression worried. He bowed respectively before the queen, and asked her forgiveness for interrupting at such a bad time. Queen Serenity nodded and motioned for him to get up. Serena, unable to contain herself any longer, raced into his arms. He forgot his mission for a moment and held her close, wishing to kiss her, but knowing it would be disrespectful in front of the queen. He stepped back out of her embrace and smiled at her, but his look became grim again as he spoke.   
  
"Forgive me again for my rude entrance, Your Highness. I have come with the utmost urgency." Darien said apologetically.   
  
"Please proceed young prince." Queen Serenity said.   
  
"My queen, Earth is under attack. An enormous energy has invaded my planet, led by a Queen Beryl. My forces can't hold up much longer, and I fear Earth will be defeated soon." Darien said breathlessly.   
  
"And what would the Prince of Earth wish from the Moon?" Serenity asked, leveling him with a soft gaze.   
  
"Your assistance, your grace. I need champions for a mission behind enemy lines. We will attempt to assassinate the traitorous generals Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedaite. I loved and respected them once, but no longer. They now lead Beryl's armies and are equipped with the many secrets of the kingdom. I fear the Earth Palace itself with soon be breached." Darien said, bowing his head in shame.   
  
Queen Serenity shook her head sadly. She knew if the Earth fell, the Moon would come soon after. "Prince, I am afraid I cannot help you. I have no champions to spare. I must prepare my soldiers for any possible attack. I cannot leave my borders unprotected." She said.   
  
Darien's head shot up in shocked dismay. Queen Serenity was his last hope with all the planets gone! What was he to do now? But it was the mysterious hero of Jupiter that stepped forward first.   
  
"My queen, I wish to aid Prince Darien in his quest. The Earth is also a part of the Silver Millennium and demands protection as well. I will fight for it in the name of Jupiter." He stopped suddenly and looked at his princess. She stared at him with frightened eyes. "That is," he began again, "if my Princess will give me leave to do so."   
  
Queen Serenity looked at him with amazement and pride. He was very brave, a man to be admired.   
  
"Will you Princess Lita?" she asked.   
  
Princess Jupiter stared at her protector in shock, not believing he could leave her. The fearful look soon left her though, and she nodded deftly, knowing the Earth needed him. He would be of much better use fighting with Prince Darien.   
  
"I wish to help too, if I may be given the leave of my princess." Venus Knight said, standing also. Princess Mina expected this, and though tears fell from her eyes, she nodded as well.   
  
Mercury Knight came to his feet and offered his services only to be given permission with the same reluctance from Princess Mercury. Only Mars Knight remained silent, not wanting to leave the side of his beloved Raye, but also wishing to help. Raye stared at him, wanting him to say no, and to stay with her, but she knew he wanted to volunteer. She suddenly lashed out of him, letting her fiery temper take over.   
  
"Well, you might as well go too!" she snapped, tears filling her eyes. "I know you want to! Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!" she cried, and before he could say anything, she fled from the room.   
  
Chad stared after her helplessly, but nodded at Darien, letting him know he would join them in the quest.   
  
"Thank you all," Darien said gratefully. "You all will be rewarded handsomely. I know this mission will save the Silver Millennium and the planets will once again be reunited." Darien proclaimed bravely.  
  
The knights only nodded, knowing this mission was very dangerous. They also knew there wasn't much left of their home planets to unite with the Earth and the Moon now- but it didn't matter. They had to help preserve what was left of the world they lived in.   
  
"It's settled then," Serenity said. "I will hold a ball tonight to wish you farewell. I imagine you must leave immediately?" She nodded at Darien's affirmative expression. "Well, I will see you all again this evening. Farewell."   
  
The four men nodded silently, and turned away to their chambers to contemplate their fate.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Princess Raye looked out at the ball around her. Everyone was masked and beautiful, twirling round and round as if they had not a care in the world. She smiled as Serena danced gracefully with Prince Darien before he went to battle. He was dressed as his alter ego Tuxedo Mask and looked very handsome.   
  
The other Princesses were also enjoying their last moments with their guardians. Princess Mercury had disappeared a while ago with Gregory. Raye suspected they were in the garden, saying their own private good-byes. Princess Amy hated to be cry in front of everyone, and Raye had no doubt there would be an abundance of tears that night.   
  
"Princess Raye, " a voice broke through her thoughts. She turned to see a handsome masked man in a black tuxedo. He held his hand out to her and lifted his mask so she could see his face. He smiled shyly. "May I have this dance?" Chad asked.   
  
Raye smiled, feeling a touch of shame for blowing up at him earlier. She nodded and took his hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor. He held her close and she felt her heart begin to pound as he twirled her lightly across the floor. It was easy to forget where she was when she danced, but dancing with Chad had never felt like this before. She felt as if she were in a dream- one so delicate a mere word could destroy everything and cause her to lose the memory of it forever.   
  
When the music ended, Chad led her out into the royal garden. He stopped only to pick the loveliest flower he could find: a rose as red as fresh blood. He held it out to her and she took it, being careful not to be pricked by the thorns. They sat in silence for a moment before Chad spoke up.   
  
"Raye, do you really wish for me to go? Say the word and I will stay. I only want to do what pleases you." He paused, embarrassed, and then continued on shyly. "I hate to be separated from you anyway. I hope you don't feel as if I am abandoning you." He said earnestly. He was startled by Raye's soft laughter.   
  
"Oh Chad, I want you to go. You have as much duty to protect the Silver Millennium as I do. We will be together- fighting the same battle for the right reasons. I will not be by your side, but I will be in your heart always." She said softly, trying to sound cheerful, but didn't make it.   
  
"I cannot bear to be apart from you Raye. It's so hard accepting the fact that I might never see you again. Imagining every moment I'm going to spend without you is more frightening than death itself. I just need to know- if I come back, will you be mine forever? Will you still be waiting?" He pleaded, falling to his knees. Raye stared at him, stunned, then managed to find her voice.  
  
"Chad, please don't ask me that. You make it sound as if you believe you're never coming back. You had better return to me! I can't live my life without my best friend." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I can't pledge my heart to you Chad. I will wait as long as I can, but anything can happen in time." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
What was she saying? How could she be so cruel? She shuddered and looked away. She was horrible. She was a horrible friend and a poor excuse for a woman. Why did everything always come out so wrong?  
  
Chad looked so hurt, she ran away before he could respond. She left him there to spend his last night alone. It would become a night she would regret for the rest of her life.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Chad had just finished slipping a small note under Raye's door when Gregory greeted him in the hallway. Chad nodded back, before gazing sadly at her closed door. He shook his head and turned around. He walked slowly through the rest of the palace, feeling an enormous depression sweep over him. He thought of the possibility of never seeing this place again, never seeing Raye again, and he felt his heart fly even further into despair.   
  
He was nearing the transport unit when a figure off to the side caught his eye. He stared at the girl in the lovely red dress with her hands folded in front of her. She was looking around apprehensively when her eyes finally settled on him. They flashed with an imperceptible emotion and he gasped in surprise. His princess had come to say goodbye to him! He smiled as she ran towards him, only to stop short and stare directly into his eyes, looking unsure. Then, without a word, she leapt into his arms and planted a firm kiss on his lips, stunning him completely!   
  
He was motionless for a few moments, but when she didn't pull away, his arms raised to pull her close. She pressed into his embrace even further and he plunged his hands into her soft raven hair as the kiss deepened. The idea of kissing her was something he had only imagined, but actually experiencing it was a far greater fantasy. She ran her hands through his long hair and pressed her lips gently against his again and again. She felt a twinge of dismay when he pulled away and looked at her.   
  
"Raye..." He said, looking at her strangely. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"   
  
Raye laughed and tears spouted from her eyes. "I've always wanted to kiss you Chad, and I may never have another chance to do it. Sometimes you don't get second chances, and I finally realized this. I wanted to say goodbye, and I wanted to pledge myself to you. I have always loved you, I've just been to afraid to admit it." She lowered her eyes shyly. "You were right Chad... you are the only one for me, and when you come back, my love will have its chance to grow and match yours." she said, her eyes finally overflowing.   
  
Chad's heart soared at her honest words and reached forward only to give her another passionate kiss that left them both breathless. He parted from her as he heard the urgent call behind him. He frowned and turned to say goodbye, but Raye stopped him.   
  
"No, don't say goodbye. Only say what you know I want to hear," she said. Tears were now streaming steadily down her face. He wiped them away, knowing she wouldn't mind now.   
  
"I love you Raye. Always and forever." He said. She smiled and nodded. He embraced her once more, and then turned and entered the transport.  
  
He was beamed to Earth in a moment, following his friends to battle. Raye watched him go, and felt a part of her go with him.  
  
"He'll come back." Serena said, coming up to her from behind. She placed a gentle hand on Raye's shoulder. "They'll be safe."  
  
Raye closed her eyes and nodded. A solitary tear slipped from beneath her lid and rolled down her cheek. She never saw him alive in that time again.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye suddenly opened her eyes to find herself back in front of the Gates of Time. Chad stood next to her, tears streaming down his face. His eyes looked older now, and very wise.   
  
"So that is now the story goes." Sailor Pluto said. "You were killed in combat trying to rescue both your friend Gregory and Sailor Mars's grandfather from the Negaverse. You went after Beryl when she transformed Gregory into one of the Seven Shadows. Though you fought bravely, your power alone was no match for hers, and she defeated you in a short time. You were a valiant and powerful warrior Mars Knight- always ready to fight for love and honor."   
  
"Your princess took your death very hard. Although Raye does not remember your love, she did care for you then, and she cares for you now. Your death, as well as those of the other Knights, weakened the forces of the Sailor Soldiers. Queen Serenity was forced to destroy her own kingdom. She sent her daughter and her court to the Earth to live once again in the distant future." Sailor Pluto leveled Chad with a steady gaze. "Queen Beryl is now dead, but the evil of the Negaverse still remains. I am giving you the chance to fight again if you are willing. Will you accept this challenge?" Sailor Pluto asked.   
  
"I will." Chad said without any hesitation at all.   
  
Sailor Pluto smiled at him and opened her hand only to reveal the stone that had started it all.   
  
"This is your power stone and will be used in your transformation. To activate it- shout 'Mars Planet Power.' You will then become the long lost warrior, Mars Knight. Protect your princess, Mars Knight. After all, you are still her guardian." Sailor Pluto said softly, and then turned to Raye.   
  
Raye stood there, shocked, and changed as well. She felt all these new emotions for Chad the memories had awakened. She had noticed her reactions to her emotions before, and decided it was best to keep her mouth shut before she said something she didn't mean. Her lips still tingled though, remembering her kiss with Chad on the Moon.   
  
"Princess Raye, please help Mars Knight fit in with the Sailor Soldiers. No one knows the ropes better than you. Give the girls my love. We will see each other again." Sailor Pluto said mysteriously.   
  
Raye nodded, and with a flash, she felt herself being transported again. This time, however, she was hand in hand with her newfound guardian.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Review please! :) 


	18. A Knight Returned

A Knight Has Returned  
  
Lita walked outside of the ballroom, looking for Raye and Chad. Ken followed close behind, not wanting to be away from her quite yet.   
  
"I wonder where they are..." Lita said concernedly. "They've been gone for a really long time and I'm beginning to get worried."   
  
"Lita, this mansion has very extensive grounds. They could be anywhere! Come on, let's go back inside and dance." Ken said, grinning at her worried expression.   
  
Lita smiled back nervously, but still couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Ken didn't know the dangers the Negaverse could pose like she did. Evil could appear anywhere and at any time. She had no way of knowing if Raye had brought her communicator. Her own was tucked safely in her purse.   
  
"So, are you coming with me?" Ken asked, holding out his hand.   
  
"Yes, I'm coming." Lita said, still preoccupied.   
  
She took his hand willingly, but looked back over her shoulder nervously as she entered the ballroom.   
  
'Raye,' she thought, 'I hope you're okay. I've got a bad feeling...'   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Amy danced across the floor with Greg. She had been unable to stray from him all night and she had been having a world of fun. Suddenly, without warning, she felt strange. An evil presence was near... Amy could feel it now, strong and terrifying. She gasped and clung to Greg tightly as the fear gripped her, stealing her breath away. She hadn't felt this way since.... since the day she had been attacked. Greg had noticed her sudden movement and had stopped dancing. He looked at her anxiously, and then nodded his head in understanding.   
  
"Let's go warn them." He said quickly. Amy nodded and took his hand, leading him toward Mina and Anthony.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Leveler looked around her. Where was Twister? She had to be close! 'We're running out of time,' she thought. She was about to go looking for her when a rustling wind began to stir her shaggy pelt. She turned and saw Twister, who stared at her with a mystified expression.   
  
"What?" Leveler asked. "What did you see?"   
  
"Beauty..." She whispered. "This land contains beauty of the greatest kind. This world has so much to see." Twister said softly.   
  
"Beauty? Here? This ugly place?!" Leveler asked, incredulous. "Are you crazy?"   
  
Twister looked at her with obvious distaste, then shook her head as if to clear it. Her walk through the gardens had been simply exquisite. It would be hard to forget the colorful and pungent flowerbeds, as well as the gorgeous marble buildings and statues. It was sort of sad they had to destroy such a wide and lovely place... However, the beauty of the land was no longer important, she had her orders.   
  
"Come," She said reluctantly. "We must tend to our duties."   
  
Leveler grinned evilly. "Now you're talking!" She exclaimed, raising her fists high in the air before she brought them crashing down into the earth.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye's feet finally touched the ground again and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was home. She felt a warm presence near her and noticed she still clutched Chad's hand in her own. She looked down at it self-consciously, and let go quickly. This was too soon, it was happening way to fast. She didn't love Chad anymore now than she had when she left her house tonight. He saw this and looked hurt, but tried to hide it.   
  
"So," He began, looking down at his feet. "Maybe you should go take me to meet the girls now. I mean, as they really are..."   
  
Raye looked at him, still having trouble believing he was Mars Knight. However, the upside was now she had more information to tell the scouts of their past- as well as a new knight to prove it true. But what about this love thing? Was she really supposed to love him? She looked at his somewhat dejected form and smiled. Somehow she knew he would not ask her for more than she could give. He was her friend first and foremost... and now he was also her fighting partner. Yes, it was time to meet the girls.   
  
"Absolutely." She said grinning. Chad looked up and smiled uncertainly. "Chad, you're going to love being part of the team. The girls are great and trust me, it's always nice to know someone's got you back. Being a Sailor Scout has been on of the scariest but greatest part of my life." An uncomfortable pause followed, and Raye somehow knew exactly where his mind was. She sighed softly. "But about our past... I'm still not ready to love you. I don't think I'm ready to love anyone..."   
  
Chad raised his eyes in surprise and Raye turned away. She stared at the clear and motionless surface of lake and began to speak again, her voice soft and sad.   
  
"Chad... Do you think I'm able to love?" She paused for a moment, as if searching for the right words to say, and then plunged on. "I mean- I barely could do it then, why would I be able to now? Am I doomed to never return a man's affections and marry because I have to? Chad- I'm watching my friends fall hopelessly in love with their knights, but yet I feel nothing for my own. I'm afraid I'm empty Chad... Doomed to stay cold and heartless, to live a life without the passions of the strongest emotion in the universe." These words were choked from Raye's throat as tears streamed down her face. Chad gasped and enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close. He was ready to be her friend, if he could not be her lover.   
  
"Shhhh..." He soothed softly. "You've just been hurt too many times Raye. You've never had a decent model of a man in your life, besides your grandpa, because your father was never around. Raye, it's not that you can't feel love... You're afraid to." He pulled back, looking her straight in the face, his hands placed gently on her shoulders.   
  
"You're afraid to be depend on someone because you think that person will let you down or leave you like your father did. You never grew up around your parents love. You never got to see the eyes of your mother and father when they looked at each other. You never got to experience the romantic happy times that they could share and your grandfather couldn't show you that either." Chad said earnestly.  
  
"It was my fault though, Chad. My mother died because of me, I killed her! How could I expect my dad to stick around after that? It's my punishment." She said dully. Chad's eyes turned to fire at her words and he shook her, hard.  
  
"No! It is not you fault your mother died, and your father was wrong to leave you when you needed him the most! He left you with a very disciplined grandfather who was unable to give you the proper love and upbringing you needed. If you would've been a boy it might have been different, but you were a little girl and he had never raised one alone before. He did a beautiful job Raye, but he forgot to teach you that it was okay to trust someone!"   
  
He stopped for a moment, realizing this was one of the longest and most important conversations he had ever had with Raye. She simply stared at him, wanting to believe, but still skeptical.   
  
"Raye, I love you so much no words can describe it. If you let go of your fear, your pride, and your doubt, you will find the love you want so much. Whether that love belongs to someone else or to me, I don't care. I know you can love Raye... You just have to give yourself half a chance." He said softly, gazing deeply into her eyes.   
  
Raye's tears fell from her eyes softly, and he wiped them away tenderly. She was suddenly reminded of their kiss on the Moon, and blushed deeply. He felt her skin warm considerably to his touch and he gazed at her, hopeful. She felt herself begin to lean forward, wanting to feel his lips on hers again. She wanted to be lost in an emotion so close to love she could taste it. He leaned forward as well, knowing she didn't love him, not yet, but not caring. All he wanted was to have her in his arms once more.   
  
Their lips were mere inches apart when they were suddenly interrupted by massive explosions coming from the mansion. They jumped and looked quickly at one another, shock and apprehension on Chad's face. 'This is it,' he thought. 'I join the battle once again.'   
  
"Chad! The mansion! We've got to help!" Raye exclaimed, taking his hand and breaking into a run. He followed her, meeting her stride for stride, as they raced towards the burning buildings and gardens.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Mina's eyes darted around as the mansion began to shake around her. Explosions were happening outside and people were trying desperately to escape out the front doors. Greg was helping Amy up as a large man pushed her over in his hurry to get out. A sudden blast issued from the doorway and everyone standing in its path was thrown to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Mina screamed as the door broke down and people around her were rammed into the ground. Serena leaned against Darien, clutching at him desperately as the swarm of people heading for the door threatened to trample her small form. Lita was screaming for Ken who had disappeared from her side. A small woman suddenly appeared in the doorway. Her white hair swirled around her and a breeze seemed to blow it up softly, rustling her skimpy dress. One would have mistaken her for a fairy if her silver-gray eyes hadn't been so cold.   
  
A huge figure loomed behind her, hairy and hulking. It was ape-like and crawling with vermin. Lita recognized them immediately as the two she had fought against with Jupiter Knight. Why were they here? She thought immediately. Why this place? Her thoughts were suddenly answered when the woman looked at Amy, who stared at her with wide frightened eyes. The woman smiled maliciously.   
  
"Hello Sailor Mercury." She began. Everyone gasped in surprise, gaping at Amy who stood still in shock. Twister laughed. "Don't look so surprised Sailor Soldiers. I am not stupid and I easily put two and two together. No one but you could've stayed conscious after my energy blasts." She said, laughing again.   
  
The girls looked around them and realized they were the only ones standing besides their guardians. Lita scanned the fallen crowd for Ken, but found him nowhere. It was Mina who broke the silence.   
  
"All right you guys! She knows our identities. Let's make sure she doesn't live to tell!" Mina exclaimed, taking out her transformation wand.  
  
Amara and Michelle appeared in the doorway and readied their sticks. The girls nodded and did the same. Greg and Anthony reached for their stones, while Darien pulled out a single red rose...   
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"   
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"   
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"   
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"   
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"   
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!" Sailor Moon finished.   
  
The girls felt the pure energy of their planets engulf them as their transformation quickly took place. All stood for a brief pose at the end and stood ready while the boys transformed.   
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER!" Anthony called out strongly, holding up his stone.   
  
A brilliant yellow light burst from its core and enveloped him in a prism. The prism broke suddenly and beams of light shot into his body, filling him with pure energy. His black tuxedo was replaced with light golden armor that gleamed in the dim light. He had suddenly become prince charming.  
  
"Show off." Greg muttered, grinning. He held out his own stone and called in an equally strong voice....   
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER!"   
  
His transformation ended with a strong pose, and he stood there next to Venus Knight in his silver flexible armor completed with a black cape with blue lining. A broad sword hung at his side and he pulled from its sheath. The blade glowed a deep blue and felt cold even at its hilt. He readied himself for the first attack. The girls were just finishing their speeches when Chad and Raye suddenly burst through the door.   
  
"Raye!" Sailor Moon called out. "Get Chad out of here! You need to get him to safety!"   
  
"I don't need to." Raye answered, smiling a little at Serena's puzzled expression. "There's no time to explain Sailor Moon! He's here to help!"   
  
Then, to the Scout's surprise, Chad suddenly took out a red stone, and called out unforgettable words.   
  
"MARS PLANET POWER!"   
  
The scouts gasped, and the knights did a double take. Memories of a red-clad knight flashed through their minds, and they suddenly remembered their friend and companion. They watched as a red light burst from his stone and enveloped him in a red prism. The prism suddenly shattered and turned into a blazing fire that swirled around him. The fire engulfed him and for a moment Chad felt a burning sensation, but it was replaced by a strange surge of power that left him breathless.   
  
He opened his eyes to see his body dressed in a dark suit of armor. A heavy broad sword hung at his side and he unsheathed it tentatively. He gazed at the symbol of Mars that was engraved on the blade's surface and suddenly realized this wasn't a dream. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, and he was looking at a group of warriors that he hadn't truly recognized in a thousand years. He lifted shaking fingers to his forehead, unable to see the symbol that glowed there. 'This is unreal,' he thought.   
  
Raye gaped at him, and even Twister and Leveler eyed him with interest. Raye recovered quickly and transformed. She came up next to Chad and took his hand. He looked at her and nodded. They were ready to fight.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Ken gasped as everyone around him began to scream. He held Lita in his arms, but let go as he realized the origin of this power. It was the Negaverse. He looked at Lita who stood there terrified, but strangely alert. It was as if she wasn't afraid for herself, but for all the others around her. He quickly dismissed these thoughts, and concentrated on the explosions around them. This place was going to come down and these people needed help. Without another thought, he pushed Lita towards the door and raced for the back entrance. Most people in their panic had completely ignored the other exit.   
  
He ran into a grove of trees at top speed. He gasped for breath and turned again to see two figures entering the ballroom- evil energy emitting from both in strong waves. He nodded to himself. It was time to transform.   
  
He brought forth the stone that had started it all. It glowed brightly with an unknown green light and he grinned. He raised it towards the sky and called the words for his transformation...   
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER!"   
  
  
  
He felt the electric energy of his planet wash over him and rejoiced in the power that flew through his veins. He looked towards the ballroom for a moment, and then raced towards it, unafraid of the horrible danger that lay within.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
"Well Sailor Soldiers... That was quite a light show you put on there, but now the real fight begins. I've come back to settle a score, and I will show no mercy." Twister stated, rising into the air. "Prepare for your final battle!"   
  
She suddenly began to twirl and as she did a dark energy cloud began to grow around her. Debris from the floor began to rise and the soldiers beneath her clung together, willing them selves not to rise with the chairs, tables, and bodies that flew around them.   
  
"She's amazing!" Anthony shouted, bracing himself against the whirlwind.   
  
"Yeah, but she's not the only one we have to worry about!" Lita answered, gesturing to the gorilla-like figure that was collecting energy of her own. Her fists were high in the air, and dark energy was growing around them.   
  
"Let's split up!" Amy shouted above the rising wind. "Sailor Jupiter and I will go after that thing," she said, gesturing towards Leveler. "The rest of you take the smaller one. She looks to be the most powerful." She turned towards Greg and Amara. "Mercury Knight and Sailor Uranus, will you come with us also?" Sailor Mercury asked, and smiled when both nodded. "All right, let's go!"   
  
"Wait!" Sailor Mars shouted. "Let's get them out of this ballroom! They'll destroy it in a matter of minutes and we could all be crushed. Let's move this out to the parking lot, there's enough space and we won't damage anything."   
  
The girls nodded and all ran for the door. Leveler and Twister stopped, but shrugged and transported to the lot- not wasting any of their energy in doing so. They had other plans...   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Sailor Mercury and her team made their way to the far edge of the lot and met the waiting Leveler there. Sailor Mercury stepped forward bravely, and addressed the disgusting monster in front of her.   
  
"Surrender now Nega-trash, or face the wrath of an entire planet! Your kind has tormented my race for too long and it will not go unpunished! Let the power of Mercury teach you never to meddle with other people's worlds."   
  
Leveler only laughed at her. "Fools! You walked right into our trap. Feel the power of the Negaforce!" She cried, and raised her large hands into the air. A wild cry suddenly issued from her throat that made the scouts cringe.   
  
They suddenly cried out as demons issued from the sky in amazing quantities. Their bat-like wings were spread wide and their horrible teeth ground together. Their claws were splayed out, ready to tear away the flesh from the bodies of their victims. Their eyes were a fire red and glowed maliciously while their purple tongues hung loosely from their mouths. A horrible noise issued from their throats, strangled and high- a screeching gibberish that was terrifying. They seemed to laugh and scream at the same time. Sailor Mercury and Jupiter gazed in horrified fascination at what they were seeing, unable to react. Mercury Knight and Sailor Uranus were doing the same. Sailor Uranus came out of it first.   
  
"Don't be afraid! Fight! We must fight!" She screamed, snapping her team out of their horror stricken state. They all nodded weakly and readied themselves.   
  
Leveler stepped back and let her children put forth the wrath of the Negaverse. She turned to see Twister was using the same attack. 'Good job sister,' she thought, and then focused her attention once again to her battle. She watched as her minions came down on the scouts... She was in for some surprises as well...   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Mercury readied for the first onslaught and almost screamed as one of the monsters leaped towards her, teeth and claws ready. She reacted instantly though. She stepped back and powered up.   
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!" she screamed, issuing her icy water blast to dissipate the horrible being.   
  
She smiled in her triumph, but it quickly faded as another came at her. She readied herself again, and turned to see Greg fighting hard as well. He powered up suddenly and released a powerful attack.   
  
"MERCURY BLIZZARD SPRAY!" He screamed, unleashing a blast of snow into a row of monsters and destroying them all. Sailor Uranus was doing work of her own.   
  
"URANUS SPACE SWORD BUSTER!" She cried, running through a crowd of monsters. They all shrieked and fell to the ground in a heap of smoking bodies. She grinned triumphantly.  
  
Sailor Jupiter, however, was having difficulties. The monsters had come at her in a swarm and were deaf to her cries for help.   
  
"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" She cried frantically, attacking the first group of creatures that came at her. They screeched horribly as they were blasted into dust, but there were more to come.   
  
She was unable to stop the second swarm and fell forward, scraping her body on the rough surface of the lot. She screamed as a monster attacked from behind, raking its claws down her back. She tried to rise and another ripped at her stomach, drawing blood. She thrashed her arms violently as she was hit again and again, and heard the shouts of Amara and Amy as they tried to get to her, but they were stopped with enemies of their own. She hit the ground with a groan and screamed over and over as the monsters unmercifully continued to tear at her defenseless form.  
  
Mercury Knight tried to make his way toward her but was thrown back by Leveler, who suddenly joined the fight. She lifted Mercury Knight off the ground and began to squeeze him, much in the fashion of Jupiter Knight in her first encounter with the sailor soldiers. He began to cry out as he felt his bones push together, threatening to crack.   
  
He screamed again and tried to squirm out of the creature's grip, but she held him fast. He could hear Sailor Jupiter's terrified screams over the other sounds of battles and realized that somehow the two battles had merged. He could dimly hear the other sailor soldiers fighting Twister and her army. He squirmed roughly in an attempt to get away again as Lita's cries grew weaker and weaker.   
  
'Oh God,' he thought suddenly, 'they want Lita out. That's why they attacked her first... she's one of our strongest fighters. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars will be next, I know it.' He suddenly heard a familiar voice, and felt Leveler's grip loosen a little on him, as if afraid. He opened his eyes a crack to see a familiar figure standing before them. A look of horror was on the stranger's face, but it was not for the multitudes of creatures that swarmed in front of him. It was for the girl that lay beneath them. He powered up suddenly and unleashed an amazing attack.   
  
"JUPITER THUNDERBOLTS ELECTRIFY!!!" He screamed into the night, the sign of Jupiter glowing brightly from his forehead. A bolt of lightning crashed down from the sky into his open hands. He brought them down suddenly and let loose the powerful electric currents... His enemies didn't stand a chance.   
  
The electricity engulfed them and burned them from the inside out, leaving a smoky mess and rancid smell behind. He ran towards the bodies, not caring about the disgusting state they were in. His only concern now was the girl underneath it all. He dug roughly into them until he reached her body and found her unconscious, covered with severe wounds and dark bruises.   
  
There were small, deep holes cut into her skin that he recognized as bite marks left from the creatures. Her suit was in ribbons in the back and front revealing long gashes on both her stomach and back. Her face was covered with small cuts and her legs were badly scraped. She looked so awful, and yet her beauty was still unmistakable. It was the girl who had fought with him the last time he had faced this monster. Tears of pity came to his eyes and he picked her up gently and looked towards the monster that held a young man in her iron grip.   
  
He glared at the monster fiercely, but then gazed at the boy in open-mouthed surprise, recognizing him for some reason. He knew instantly he could trust him and wondered why. He looked down at the girl in his arms and gazed longingly at her. 'She reminds me of Lita,' he thought softly, and grinned a little. He softly put her down, and then turned back towards the battle with a terrifying look of rage and hatred.   
  
He walked towards the massive monster that held the young man in its arms. He said nothing, but simply began to power up, pulling out a sword that crackled with electricity. The sign of Jupiter was engraved on the blade.   
  
"JUPITER LIGHTENING SWORD SLASH!" He screamed suddenly, leaping high into the air.   
  
He came down gracefully, bringing the blade down onto one of Leveler's great arms. The blade sliced through it like a hot knife through butter and she was forced to let Mercury Knight go. She clutched her bleeding stump to her chest and began to howl in horror and pain. The now dead arm lay at the floor, still twitching as if it didn't believe it was gone from its owner yet. Mercury Knight stared at it with horror and then at Jupiter Knight with admiration and awe. Jupiter Knight glared at Leveler coolly and then glanced at Mercury Knight, who jumped a little, under his gaze.   
  
"You want to finish her off?" Jupiter Knight asked.   
  
"Huh?" Greg sputtered in surprise, still not quite believing the guy had spoken to him. "Oh! Yeah, no problem." He said recovering, and fell into his familiar fighting style. He powered up...   
  
"MERCURY ICE-SHARDS BLAST!"   
  
He screamed, letting loose an amazing attack of piercing ice shards. Even Jupiter Knight was impressed. Leveler of course, did not get the better part of this attack. She suddenly looked up and let out her last scream before she welcomed oblivion. Mercury Knight didn't even flinch as her body fell to a crumpled heap on the ground and slowly disappeared.   
  
He looked around to see Amy and Amara getting up in shocked amazement. The rest of the monsters were disappearing now that Leveler was dead. Amy and Amara had a few scrapes but nothing too serious. They were still ready to fight. They glanced at their friends on the other side who were not fighting the weaker of the two. They needed help, and badly. He glanced at Sailor Jupiter, who was in really bad shape.   
  
"Go." Jupiter Knight said suddenly. "I'll take care of her."   
  
Greg nodded affirmatively, wanting to know more about him at the moment, but knowing the fight was more important. He motioned Sailor Mercury and Uranus to follow him as he ran for the battle. They turned back once to gaze again at the green-clad stranger who hovered over their friend, but quickly focused their attention once again on the battle before them. 


	19. Twister

Twister  
  
Serena wiped the sweat from her brow. They had been fighting for a long time and it wasn't getting any easier. The fight against Twister had started out bad, but had gotten progressively worse when she unleashed horrible creatures that attacked from all sides. Sailor Mars and Mars Knight fought back to back, creating a circular space between them and their enemies. Unsurprisingly, Sailor Venus and Venus Knight were doing the same. Tuxedo Mask was hurling roses at a frenzied pace, while Serena had found her tiara most effective. Even when Sailor Mercury and her team joined the fight it still was very difficult. She suddenly gasped as she noticed Sailor Jupiter was missing, and turned to Mercury Knight, who was a little to her left.   
  
"Where is Sailor Jupiter?" She called worriedly.   
  
"She's hurt- he's taking care of her." Greg answered, gesturing towards the other side of the lot where a tall figure hovered over a long form spread on the ground.   
  
Serena looked a little closer and noticed the tall figure was a man dressed in green. She gasped in surprise! It was Jupiter Knight! She was suddenly thrown from her observations as a horrible demon came at her.   
  
"MOON TIARA MAGIC!!!" she screamed, spinning the golden disk towards the figure. It screamed in agony as it was split in half. The monster's remains fell to the ground in two smoking pieces and Serena grimaced in disgust.   
  
'This is going to be a long night...' she thought sadly. She turned and began to fight again.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Raye and Chad had taken on a very large group of creatures and were battling back to back in an effective fighting strategy, killing rows of demons with each attack. However, there was a problem... They were exhausted. It was getting harder and harder to summon energy, and although Chad was doing extremely well for his first time, he still lacked the necessary stamina. However, Raye often found herself admiring his fighting skills. He suddenly turned to her.   
  
"Sailor Mars! We have to separate! This was working before, but now it's just trapping us inside. We need to bust through this line and join with the others. Let's hit them with everything we have!" He called above the sounds of the battle.   
  
Sailor Mars nodded and powered up, using one of her older attacks.   
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" She screamed, letting loose a fireball that destroyed several monsters in front of her. She grinned with satisfaction.   
  
"MARS FIRE CIRCLET SPIN!" He called, waving his arms in a circular motion, creating two rings of fire that he held tightly in his hands.   
  
He flung them forward, and the rings flew towards the demons with a speed and style much like Sailor Moon's tiara. They suddenly careened into a row of creatures, passing through them in a criss-cross pattern, one above the other. The rings of fire cut through the flesh of the monsters easily and a whole group of them fell to the floor in a heap of limbs and bodies. Sailor Mars grimaced, feeling a wave of nausea sweep over her.   
  
"Thank God I didn't eat." She muttered.   
  
Chad didn't pay any attention to her. Instead, he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the opening his attack had made. The closest team to them was Sailor Venus and Venus Knight. They ran towards their allies- who were having troubles of their own. They too had become surrounded. Chad looked at Raye and she nodded. He smiled bravely, Planet Mars to the rescue!   
  
"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" Sailor Mars called, unleashing her fire rings.   
  
"MARS FIRE-SWORD SLASH!" Mars Knight screamed, running towards the group.  
  
His broadsword suddenly burst into flame as he raced through the crowd of creatures, dismembering anything in his path. Raye's attack hit seconds later and destroyed the second row, giving Sailor Venus and Venus Knight an opening.   
  
Mina quickly caught on and gave Raye a look of extreme gratitude. She quickly grabbed Anthony's hand and forced him towards the opening. They joined Sailor Mars and Mars Knight and turned to see that their attackers had merged. However, to their relief, they were considerably smaller in numbers. Chad grinned and turned back to his friends.   
  
"What do you say we get rid of these things?"   
  
"Right!" Anthony shouted, catching his enthusiasm. Raye and Mina rolled their eyes.   
  
"Raye, please don't let Chad make Anthony like every other teenage guy." Mina whispered giggling. Raye laughed.   
  
"What can I do? He's got the macho sickness! I don't think it's even curable!" She whispered back.   
  
Their moment of laughter was suddenly broken when the small group of demons attacked.   
  
"Let's finish them!" Anthony screamed, and powered up, unleashing an amazing attack.   
  
"VENUS LOVE-WHIP CRACK!" He screamed as he pulled a golden whip from his side. The whip surrounded the group of creatures, lashing them together. It suddenly filled with light and engulfed the demons in pure energy.   
  
Anthony smiled as the creatures slumped forward in his hold as their energy drained. He turned towards Mina and took her hand.   
  
"Let's finish them together, my love." He said kindly. Mina's body shuddered happily under his gaze as she stepped up to his side. She began to power up with him.   
  
"VENUS PLANETARY BEAM..." They began...   
  
A bright light began to glow around them. Sailor Venus felt her hair begin to lift from her body and fly above her as the power increased. The light suddenly became one solid beam that flowed around them in vertically ascending loops. Sailor Venus and Venus Knight opened their eyes a moment later and focused them on their enemies.   
  
"SHINE!!!" They finished, unleashing the blinding beam into the herd of monsters that squealed at the sight of the pure energy. The energy suddenly hit them with an explosion, dissipating the evil that had been there before.   
  
Sailor Mars and Mars Knight gazed at them in amazement, and then turned to each other. 'It's about time we create our own attack,' Raye thought. They shifted their eyes back to the battle and found no other demons were standing. Sailor Mercury's head was split at the side and blood was flowing from her temple. She was leaning against Mercury Knight, who was far less wounded. Sailor Uranus was helping Sailor Neptune to her feet, both covered with scrapes and bruises, but otherwise in fine shape. Sailor Mars wondered where Sailor Jupiter was, and felt a pang of worry for her. Sailor Moon was helping Tuxedo Mask to his feet, who looked battle worn himself, and was nursing his swollen ankle.   
  
She looked over at Mina and Anthony- both covered with only minor injuries, but still able to fight. Then there was Chad, who was almost untouched like herself- but still pretty fatigued. 'God,' she thought, 'there's only a few of us who are still able to fight anymore. I wonder how our enemy is?'   
  
Raye whirled around to see the strange woman standing there, fresh and lively, not a scratch on her lithe little body. She smiled wickedly and rose into the air, suspending herself above all of the scouts, who could only gaze up at her and wait. Raye suddenly spoke up.   
  
"Who are you anyway? What do you want from our planet? Energy? WHAT?" Raye demanded.   
  
Twister laughed. "My name is Twister. I am not from the Negaverse originally, but it is my home now. And about your planet... At first my kind simply wanted to take over your planet, my masters still do, but I wish for a different outcome." Twister stated wickedly, her eyes suddenly flashed and she lost control. "I wish I could destroy your planet! Just as your kind destroyed mine!" She screamed down at them, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.   
  
TEARS? Mina gasped softly and turned towards the girls. Sailor Moon stared at Twister in open-mouthed wonder.   
  
"You guys, did you hear what she said?" Sailor Venus asked, incredulous. Sailor Moon nodded.   
  
"She claims we destroyed her planet, but that's impossible. Her kind attacked us first, our planets were all peaceful." Sailor Moon said, staring straight at Twister.   
  
"That's a lie!" Twister screamed. "All of you kind are born liars! Queen Malice rescued me from the ruins of my planet. She gave me a family and eternal life! She gave me the power and home your mother took away. Because of Queen Serenity I am now a slave to Queen Malice." Twister screamed bitterly, tears running down her face.   
  
"That's not true!" Raye suddenly called out. "Queen Serenity would never attack another planet. Your planet must have been attacked by Queen Beryl, leader of the Negaverse, the very cause you fight for now!"   
  
"All lies!" Twister screamed back. "The sister of Queen Malice was cruel, but she couldn't have caused the awful things that happened on my planet. Your family destroyed mine, and for that your planet will pay, no matter how beautiful it is!" She suddenly began to power up, swirling around, gathering dark energy about her.   
  
"NO!" Sailor Moon screamed. "Stop! You don't have to fight us! Queen Beryl did do that to your planet! I know she did! Because she did it to mine..." Sailor Moon finished. Twister stopped for a moment to look at her, her silver-gray eyes suddenly uncertain. "I do know what it's like to lose a planet," Sailor Moon said through tears.   
  
"I know how it feels to lose your loved ones, to lose everything that ever mattered to you. Queen Beryl took away my only true love, my wonderful friends, my home, and my own mother." She looked up at Twister, who stared at her with shocked eyes. "Don't you see? We are the same. You know loss, just as I do, and I can help you. I can take away the hurt you have felt, and you can finally have a real home... here, on Earth."   
  
Twister gazed at her, wanting to believe, wanting to let go, and wanting a real home... She suddenly jerked out of it.   
  
"Nice try, but I know you can't help me. No one can help me now. Queen Malice told me you were the ones to blame for my pain. I've trusted her so far, and I'm not about to stop now!" She screamed, resuming her power-up.   
  
Black light began to grow around her, emitting dark energy waves- both were painful and evil. The gravely injured scouts screamed as the dark waves touched their wounded bodies. Even the scouts that were well enough to fight cringed at the power.   
  
"Enough!" Chad suddenly bellowed. He grabbed Raye's hand. "Everyone, try to hit her with everything you have! It could be our last chance to defeat her!"   
  
The teams nodded and heeded his command. Uranus and Neptune tried first.   
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!"   
  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!!!"   
  
Their attacks flew towards Twister, but to their dismay they were quickly absorbed. They screamed as she suddenly raised her hand, unleashing their own powers back at them. They were hit with their own attacks, now laced with her dark energy, and fell to the ground. They skidded across it, feeling their skin peel away on their elbows and knees, until finally coming to a halt, unconscious.   
  
"Oh please stop... Please, no more fighting..." Sailor Moon whispered. Amy and Greg went next.   
  
"MERCURY PLANET BLIZZARD FREEZE!" They screamed.   
  
Twister only laughed, absorbing their attack, and unleashing it back at them. They screamed as they were blasted to the ground, and mercifully blacked out. Mina and Anthony also tried, but had a worse effect. Anthony was thrown into the trunk of a tree, cracking it right down the center, while Mina was blasted into the back windshield of a parked car on the other side of the lot. His head was bleeding pretty badly and Mina's body was slumped on the back of the car, covered with cuts from the glass. Both were alive, but barely.   
  
Sailor Mars looked at Mars Knight fearfully. She didn't want to end up in a car windshield like Mina, or slumped against a cracked tree trunk like Anthony.   
  
"Chad," she whispered, "are you sure you want to try this?"   
  
"Yes, Sailor Mars. I have a feeling we can fight her, our fire should connect with her air powers quite nicely actually..." He said, smiling grimly.   
  
"What makes you so sure?" Raye asked; a trifle irritated by his convinced look.   
  
"I just know." He said simply. He took hold of her hand. "Now come on!"   
  
Raye nodded and looked up at Twister, who gazed down at them. "Oh look, it's the little fire children. Are you ready to be rammed into the dust like your friends?" Twister asked smugly.   
  
"We're not going to lose- you're not as strong as you think. Your own powers will be your undoing." Chad called back at her. Twister's eyes turned to fire!   
  
"You disrespectful wretch! I'll show you what happens to people who defy me! I'll hit you with everything I've got!" Twister screamed angrily, then she threw out all the energy she had been collecting, straight towards Raye and Chad!   
  
"Now Sailor Mars!" Chad screamed over the rushing wind.   
  
Raye nodded through the terrifyingly darkening world. She tightened her grip on Chad's hand, and began the words that simply came natural to her...   
  
"MARS PLANETARY FIRE..." They began, feeling the energy swirl around them.  
  
Their bodies were suddenly engulfed with a fire that flowed around them, but was somehow transparent enough for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to see the figures inside. Sailor Mars and Mars Knights eyes glowed a fire-red, though Sailor Mars still had a touch of purple all her own. They raised their eyes to a surprised Twister, who gaped at them with wonder. They rose their outer hands in her direction, their fire still building a barrier against her dark energy. With a sudden burst of hot flames, they finished their attack...   
  
"BURN!!!" They screamed together, letting loose an amazing tidal wave of flames. Twister gasped and tried to increase her energy as she felt the blazing inferno sweeping towards her. She screamed as it kept coming, breaking through her energy barriers.   
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" She screamed as the energy blasted through her, scorching her body terribly, but not turning it to dust. Twister blacked out and slowly fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.   
  
Raye stared at her, realizing what she had done. She suddenly felt very weak, and sank to the ground. Chad gaped at her in alarm and caught her before she fell, lifting her body into his arms. She gazed up at him and smiled.   
  
"We did it." She whispered.   
  
"Yes we did Raye. I'll always fight by your side, no matter what... because I love you." His voice suddenly cracked. "Raye, you mean so much to me."   
  
"Chad..." Raye murmured.   
  
"Yeah Raye?" Chad asked, ready to do whatever she wished.   
  
"Will you just stop babbling and kiss me?" Raye asked, grinning a little.   
  
Chad looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded silently, and leaned forward. Raye reached up and took his head in her hands, and brought it to her lips. His eyes widened in surprise, but quickly closed as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as the emotions that filled his heart increased. Her lips found his again and again, kissing him with a passion she had never felt before. He was there, her knight, the one she was supposed to love someday. She felt emotions she had never felt with any man before... Chad's kiss had triggered it- she knew that for sure. 'I can love him,' she realized. 'I can love him if I let myself, oh please don't let me blow it!'   
  
Chad stared at her when they separated. The connection they had just shared was something he had only dreamed of. He never wanted to be apart from her ever again. He suddenly heard sobbing behind him. He turned from Raye to see Serena crouched over the woman's body. He let go of Raye and got closer to get a better look.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Serena screamed as Twister was enveloped with Raye and Chad's attack. She couldn't die! Serena wouldn't let her- not when she had gone through so much pain. She ran towards Twister's fallen body and collapsed next to her as she reached it. Tuxedo Mask hobbled after her, but nearly fell as his wounded ankle threatened to give.   
  
"Twister! Twister, please! Can you hear me? Oh please be all right!" She cried, feeling tears pour down her cheeks.   
  
She brushed Twister's singed hair back from her brow. She searched Twisters face for life and found none. She lowered her face into her hands and cried, wanting to bring her back, no matter how many terrible things she had done. She suddenly gasped as a voiced spoke out from beneath her.   
  
"Go away Sailor Moon, or stay and destroy me. I cannot face Queen Malice and Kitara now that I've failed them. Kill me, for I have no home to return to, and nothing is more awful than not having a place to go." Twister croaked bitterly, her tears creating clean tracks on her dirtied cheeks. She gasped as Sailor Moon suddenly embraced her, pulling her close. It was a kind of touch she hadn't experienced in many years.   
  
"What are you doing?" Twister whispered, but not wanting her to let go. She had never felt this safe before.   
  
"I'm hugging you silly. I'm just so glad you are alive!" Sailor Moon answered her, gently pulling back from the shocked Twister. "Twister, please don't hate me or my people, and especially not my mother. I can heal you and make all the pain disappear forever if you let me. If I'm allowed to heal you, you will finally know the truth of your past because the power of my crystal erases all lies. Twister... Don't you want the pain to go away?" Sailor Moon asked, staring straight into her eyes.   
  
Twister stared straight back, looking for holes in her truth through her eyes, trying to find the lies in her stories. Her eyes suddenly brimmed with tears as she found no lies, no holes, and no tricks in those eyes. She wanted to believe, and she had nothing to lose. She nodded, and looked back at Sailor Moon.   
  
"Please help me Sailor Moon, I don't want to be without a home or family anymore." She said sobbing. Sailor Moon smiled and took Twister in her arms again.   
  
"You won't be alone, Twister. I know four sisters who will understand your situation very well. I'm sure Catsy, Birdie, Prisma, and Avery would be happy to take you in." Sailor Moon said, delighted.   
  
"And I'll get to see you, right?" Twister asked.   
  
"Of course you'll get to see me. And by the way, you can call me Serena, as long as you can keep my identity a secret." Serena said laughing.   
  
Twister smiled tentatively back, and allowed Serena to help her up. Sailor Mars and Mars Knight also looked at her with smiles, genuine smiles. She smiled shyly back at them.   
  
"Well," Sailor Moon began. "Are you ready?"   
  
"Yes." Twister answered simply, bracing herself for the transformation.  
  
She gazed at Sailor Moon as her brooch suddenly opened, revealing a shining crystal. Serena suddenly held it above her and shouted words that were strangely comforting.   
  
"MOON CRYSTAL HEALING... ACTIVATION!"   
  
Twister felt herself being invaded by a powerful force, pure and beautiful, that flowed through her like water. She felt all of her pain washing away in the bright glow of the crystal, and felt tears fall, fresh and new, as the masks of her past were lifted away from her eyes. She opened her eyes again, ready to greet a new and happier life where she could start anew. 


	20. Sparks Fly

Sparks Fly  
  
Ken stared in wonder as Sailor Moon transformed the evil woman, Twister, into human form. He had been watching the battle from afar and was eagerly wishing to join in. He would have, if it hadn't been for the girl... The girl...  
  
His gaze shifted back to the tall form beneath him. Her face was pale and etched with pain. Her fists were clenched in her sleep and her breathing was labored. He worked quickly, tearing pieces of his shirt away to bind her wounds. He wasn't worried about his clothes now. He knew when his next transformation occurred his uniform would be whole again. The girl suddenly cried out in pain as he touched her side. He bent down for a closer look and found she had been cut there by one of the demon's claws. The wound wasn't very deep and not bleeding hard, but the place around it was turning an awful purple color, as if it was bleeding from within. She needed help, and badly. He took her hand and for a moment she relaxed. Her eyes suddenly opened and he gasped!  
  
'She really does look like Lita!' He thought, gazing into her eyes. 'Those eyes, they look just like hers...' He smiled at her and reached down to pull her close. He suddenly stopped. What was he doing? He loved Lita, not Sailor Jupiter! Why did he have this amazing attraction to a girl he didn't even know? She was lovely, but so was Lita... It was as if in one night this girl had become more important to him than his best friend...  
  
'But you and Lita are not meant to be...' he thought sadly. 'Best friends can't be lovers. Maybe it is time to let go of my infatuation with Lita and embrace this new one. This just feels so right, like holding this girl in my arms is my destiny.' He felt a new resolve and pain in these thoughts. He'd have to let go of Lita now, for they were never meant to be. He would have to follow his destiny in this new girl, Sailor Jupiter, though she may not know her fate as he did.  
  
"Who are you? I mean, who are you really?" Sailor Jupiter whispered.  
  
"I am Jupiter Knight my lady, and that is all I can tell you now. But I will leave you with this- a small token of the love I have come to feel for you." He murmured softly.   
  
He suddenly leaned down and placed his lips on hers softly. She gasped and closed her eyes, responding to his kiss immediately. Visions of the past swept through her, followed by memories of Ken. Last of all were thoughts of this new love that felt so right, but somehow hurt so badly. She opened her eyes to see her own pain reflected in the man's dark eyes. She inhaled deeply and smiled at him, before collapsing into his arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sailor Venus picked herself up from the wreckage of the car slowly. She groaned as the pain returned. Even the smallest movements hurt terribly. Her body was bruised badly, but she would live. Sailor Venus suddenly hitched in a breath as she caught a glimpse of her wonderful knight, who was crouched next to the tree he had been thrown into. He was holding a piece of his shirt to his bleeding head.  
  
"Anthony! Are you all right?" Mina cried, racing to his side, ignoring the protests of her aching body.  
  
"I'm fine Sailor Venus. It hurts, but I'll heal. I don't feel groggy, so I don't think I have a concussion." Anthony said, attempting a smile. Mina gazed at him worriedly. Jupiter Knight interrupted them, holding the now limp Sailor Jupiter in his arms.  
  
"Hey you guys? I need a little help over here." He called, nodding to the unconscious girl.  
  
Sailor Venus jumped to her feet immediately and ran to Sailor Jupiter's side, grimacing at her wounds.  
  
"Oh Sailor Jupiter... God what have they done to you?" She whispered softly, tears forming in her eyes. She took Lita from the knight's arms, though he gave her up reluctantly.  
  
"Take care of her." He said to Sailor Venus, who nodded at him dumbly. "I'll see you again." He whispered to Sailor Jupiter, caressing her cheek softly.  
  
Sailor Venus watched the young man run away, nimble as a deer, and gasped as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light. She looked again at Lita, who lay limply in her arms, agony apparent in her face. She shook Lita gently. She didn't know how hurt Lita was, and it probably wasn't a good idea to let her sleep. Lita opened her eyes and smiled as Mina came into focus.  
  
"Wow Mina!" She croaked. "You look almost as awful as I feel." She said laughing. Her laughter suddenly caught in her throat and turned to coughs. Lita tried to laugh again but burst into tears instead.  
  
"Oh Lita! It'll be all right. We'll get you some help. You'll be just fine, okay? You just rest now- but don't go to sleep, you have to stay conscious for me." Mina cried, looking around.  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were picking themselves off of the ground, brushing off their scout uniforms. Mercury Knight was helping Sailor Mercury to her feet while Sailor Mars and Mars Knight were helping Venus Knight to his own. Sailor Moon was still hovered over Twister, who was still groggy because of her transformation. Twister's outfit had changed, Mina noticed, although at the moment she didn't know the reason why Serena was helping her. Twister now bore a resemblance to the four sisters of Nemesis and Mina guessed Sailor Moon had transformed her. However, they weren't important now. Lita needed help the most. It had been a while since a scout had gotten this beat up.  
  
"Hey guys! Lita needs help! Someone give me a hand!" Mina called. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune came to her side immediately.  
  
"Oh God, Lita... Oh she looks awful." Uranus said, taking the girl into her arms, holding her gently.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance." Neptune spoke up, racing for a pay phone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ken helped Lita out of the hospital, holding tightly onto her arm and hailing a cab at the same time. They didn't speak- both wrapped up in their own thoughts, neither knowing how to feel. Lita stared at Ken, who gazed out the window of the cab. 'He's so handsome,' she thought. 'I love him so much, why doesn't he love me back?'  
  
She turned away from him, and looked out her own window. It had taken a lot of lying to convince Ken how she had achieved her injuries. She had ended up him that the people had trampled her and monsters had later attacked her inside the mansion. He had believed the lie easily and she couldn't help but feel guilty about how she had to hide a part of her life from him. Being a scout was the only secret she had ever kept from him.   
  
She shuddered as she remembered the events of the ball. She didn't like to think of that night, of all that pain- but there was one memory she was quite fond of.  
  
She touched her lips softly. Had she imagined it? Had Jupiter Knight kissed her? Yes, she was sure he had. Those lips were unforgettable and had been filled with a passion she could only recognize as love. It hurt to think of him, to think of the love she felt for him. Now she felt as if she was betraying someone. Someone who was very close to her and she wished was ever closer. She didn't want to betray Ken, not when she may still have a chance.  
  
'That's it,' she thought finally. 'I must confess my love for Ken. If I do and he refuses my love, then I know I'll be ready for Jupiter Knight. I just have to give Ken and I a chance. After all, I fell in love with him first. I couldn't live with myself if I let go of my feelings for him so easily.' She bit her lip, frowning. 'But what if he doesn't love me back?' Her mind asked sadly. She shook her head. 'If he doesn't love me, I'll be hurt- but the boundaries between us will be set. I will know my love for Jupiter Knight is meant to be.' She nodded softly to these revelations. It was going to be difficult to tell him, but she had found resolve in her decision.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ken gazed out the window, wishing he could change his feelings about Sailor Jupiter, but knowing he couldn't. Kissing her had just felt so right. He glanced at Lita, who sat staring out the window, the sunlight accenting her lovely auburn hair. Why did she have to be so beautiful? Who would've thought that time could change her so much? She was seventeen now, like him, and she only became more beautiful every day. 'I love her so much...' he thought sadly. 'But she is my best friend, and best friends can't be lovers.'  
  
'I must let go of my love for Lita. It can never work out, and this Sailor Jupiter haunts me. There was something about her, some kind of powerful connection between us. I wonder who she is?' He asked himself, frowning softly. 'It doesn't matter who she is,' he decided. 'All I know is I must find her and tell her I love her, no matter what the cost. I have a feeling I can trust the Sailor Scouts now, and I've been drawn towards the knights since the beginning. It will be nice not to keep a secret as big as this anymore.'  
  
The car suddenly stopped and he turned to get out when Lita suddenly stopped him.   
  
"No Ken. I want to talk to you, somewhere private, but open. I feel well enough to walk and I've been dying for some fresh air." Lita said, and before Ken could protest, she turned to the driver. "Driver, take us to the park, please."  
  
"But Lita..." Ken started.  
  
"Stop Ken," Lita said softly, putting a finger to his lips. "This is important."  
  
He nodded silently and buckled himself back in. The driver turned for a moment, then shrugged, and pulled away from the curb towards the park.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Negaverse-  
  
Kitara screamed into the glass orb as she watched the battle of the Sailor Soldiers and Twister again. She gave a disgusted cry and almost threw it to the ground as she watched Twister give up her powers to Sailor Moon and become human. She was stopped as a voice spoke to her. She turned the ball over in her hand to reveal Queen Malice in the orb's glass.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A wickedly soft voice murmured.  
  
"Queen Malice! I'm sorry I lost control. Those wretched Sailor Scouts are beginning to become a problem!" Kitara said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Patience Kitara, patience. I have good news. I have found a way to set me free." The Queen said. Kitara could hear a smile in her voice.  
  
"You have? Oh Majesty what is it? How can I help?" Kitara asked eagerly. If she assisted Queen Malice now, she would receive a power-up and she could destroy the scouts herself.  
  
"There was an energy collected in your last battle, a very powerful energy. Leveler held it for a moment and gave me the chance to test its power. It is the energy of the powerful soldier Sailor Jupiter. It was then I realized the Scouts' own energy could release me. I have a new mission for you Kitara. Are you willing to take it?" Queen Malice asked.  
  
"Of course Majesty. What do you wish me to do?" Kitara asked.  
  
"I wish you to collect a sufficient amount of energy from all of the Sailor Soldiers, I doubt I will need their knights. You will not destroy them, however. That pleasure will be mine. Do you understand your mission?" Queen Malice demanded.  
  
"Yes Majesty, but how will I know the identities of the Scouts?" Kitara wondered.  
  
"Ah, you can thank Twister for that. It is a shame we lost her, but she served her purpose. She has found the identities of the Sailor Scouts and their Knights- with the exception of Jupiter Knight. He seems to be hiding, but he won't stay hidden for long." Queen Malice sneered.  
  
"Wonderful! Where do I start?" Kitara asked eagerly, this was the first battle she was allowed to participate in for weeks.  
  
"Unfortunately we only received a taste of Sailor Jupiter's energy. She is your first target." Queen Malice stated.  
  
"Who is she?" Kitara asked.  
  
The picture in the crystal ball suddenly shifted, showing a tall brunette in a brown school uniform. The name Lita Kino was printed at the bottom.  
  
"So that is Sailor Jupiter." Kitara sneered. "Doesn't look that powerful to me." The picture shifted again and revealed Queen Malice once more. Kitara had one more question. "Queen Malice, how much energy must I take from these scouts?"  
  
Suddenly a small crystal tube appeared before her. It was topped with a cork and looked sort of ridiculous for an item that was to contain pure life energy. Kitara suppressed a giggle.  
  
"You will take just enough to fill this container. Do not spill the energy once it is captured, or you will have to wait a few hours for the scout to recover. Taking too much at a time can be fatal, and I want to fight them myself." Queen Malice warned.  
  
"Yes my queen. Thank you. I will fulfill my first mission now." She said, bowing low and transporting to the planet Earth, to attack the first target, Sailor Jupiter.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Lita and Ken strolled through the park, both lost in their own thoughts. Lita suddenly turned into the playground and stopped under the gazebo. She gazed out at the picturesque scene, and after a moment of silence, she spoke.  
  
"Ken, do you remember this place?" She asked softly.  
  
Ken looked at her nervously and nodded. "Of course I do. This is where you and Freddie broke up. Why?" He asked, looking at her hard, wishing she could turn around so he could see her face. Lita ignored the question and went on.  
  
"We were always together weren't we Ken? Two peas in a pod- that was us. I used to wonder what kept us apart romantically, but by then it hadn't mattered. We were perfect friends, knew everything about each other, and we were always there for one another." Lita said, feeling a lump begin to form in her throat. Ken stared at her.  
  
"You were always there for me Ken, no matter what time it was, or how busy you were. The day Freddie dumped me was one of the worst days of my life. I had never felt so used or so rejected, I had never felt so ugly before." Lita said, sobbing a little. She turned around and Ken could see the tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Lita... Why am I really here?" Ken asked, but almost afraid to know. Lita smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't you see? You were my rescuer Ken. You were my guardian... the one who was always there for me when I needed you. That day my feelings changed for you, Ken. You suddenly became more special to me than anyone else in the world. When you moved away it broke my heart. I pushed those feelings away for a while, and when you came back, they returned with you." Lita said, the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Lita... Please... Don't..." Ken murmured, wanting to run, not wanting to hear the rest, he couldn't hurt her now. But Lita ignored his soft pleas.  
  
"So don't you see Ken? I love you. I've loved you for three years now and I'll love you more everyday. You are so special to me, but I was afraid if I didn't tell you soon, it would be too late. Ken, is it too late?" Lita whispered.  
  
Ken gaped at her. She loved him... SHE LOVED HIM! Why hadn't she told him before? Why did she have to tell him now? They weren't supposed to be together. He was meant for someone else, someone who had a past as mysterious as his own. And before he knew it, he was uttering the words he'd never in his wildest dreams thought he'd say.  
  
"Lita, I can't love you. I love someone else. This person has become very special to me as of late, and I can't forget about her. You are my best friend and I would prefer us to remain that way." He said softly turning away. He heard Lita groan softly behind him. He turned around again and felt pain tear through his heart.  
  
Lita was smiling at him still, as if she couldn't believe his words, but somehow expected it. Her eyes suddenly cleared and her smile faded. Pain filled them and the tears that had threatened suddenly cascaded down her cheeks like twin waterfalls. She nodded weakly at Ken and spoke again.  
  
"O-Okay..." She stuttered, sobs choking her voice. "I can do that... I'm not hurt, really." Her voice broke suddenly and the sobs escaped. "I-I gotta go. I'll see you later." She managed, and turned away, running from his pity-filled eyes.  
  
Ken watched her go, feeling a part of himself go with her. He clenched his fist to his chest and felt the tears rise for the friend he had loved more than he should. 'And she returned my love!' His mind screamed. 'How could she? Right when I thought I had my mind made up she forced me to doubt it!' His anger dissipated quickly. 'Oh Lita, I never meant to hurt you... If only you could've told me sooner, I do love you.'   
  
He looked towards the direction where she had fled from him. 'You idiot,' he chided himself, 'you just hurt her more than Freddie ever could, and you don't even try to comfort her! Go after her and be her best friend!' He nodded to himself and began to run, ready to be the friend she could always trust.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lita ran and ran, and didn't stop even when her legs grew weak beneath her and her lungs gasped for air. Her tears blinded her way and her hair had become loose in her flight. She wrenched the ponytail free and let her auburn hair fly. She suddenly stumbled over a crack and fell to the ground. She cried out as the wound in her side from the battle jolted with pain. She lifted herself into a sitting position and wept into her hands.  
  
'I was so stupid! What ever gave me the idea that Ken could love me? Why do I always just end up hurting myself?' Lita thought angrily. 'How could he love someone else? Why didn't he tell me? He tells me everything and he left out the most important information he ever could!' Her anger for Ken stopped as the tears came again, along with the familiar feeling of rejection. 'It doesn't matter,' she thought. 'I can't change the way he feels, just as he can't change the way I feel. He can't, but I can. Oh please let it be possible for me to love someone else...'  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly broken by Ken's voice. "Lita! Lita are you all right?" He shouted, running to her side.  
  
"I'm fine." Lita answered softly, casting her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Lita..." Ken whispered, lifting her head up so she could look into his eyes. "I'm flattered by what you told me, but it can't change the way I feel about this person. There's a part of my life Lita that you couldn't possibly understand. It's the only part that I can't share with you. This girl, is part of that life... You are my best friend, and everything you said back there didn't change what we have now for me... I can only hope it didn't for you either." Ken said, looking at her.  
  
Lita smiled a little and nodded. "Of course not. You're still my best friend." Lita said quietly.  
  
Ken beamed at her and held out his hand. Lita took it and allowed him to help her up. She kept her eyes down, still embarrassed because he didn't love her, but it felt a little easier to be with him now. Her confession had taken a lot of pressure from her shoulders. Ken took her hand and started leading her home when a wicked laugh interrupted their tender moment. Ken and Lita looked up to find a beautiful woman hanging in the air above them. She had black hair and burning purple eyes.  
  
"So Sailor Jupiter. We meet at last." Kitara laughed, gazing down at the girl below her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So girl, we should probably get this over with. Get ready to fight," Kitara said, coming down to the ground.  
  
Lita glared at the woman, then glanced back worriedly at Ken. She had to get him out of here, or he would get hurt.  
  
"Ken, get out of here." She said turning to him.  
  
"What?" Ken asked, taken a bit by surprise. Why was Lita ordering him to leave? This woman was obviously from the Negaverse and he was about to make her leave... and what did this woman just call her?  
  
"No Lita, you leave. I'm staying." He said finally.  
  
"Ken, I'm serious, this is no joke. Get out of here now. You have no idea what you're dealing with. Now go!" Lita screamed, pushing him back.  
  
"No! You tell me what's going on! Right now Lita! What are you doing with the Negaverse? What are you hiding? You shouldn't hide stuff from me!" Ken shouted right back.  
  
"Ken, you are the last person to tell me what I should and shouldn't hide! Now get out of here! I don't know how you found out about the Negaverse, but if you're going to hide stuff from me, I should be able to hide stuff from you!" Lita said angrily. She shoved him again. "Now get out of here before you get hurt."  
  
Ken glared at her angrily and shook his head. Kitara watched them with a mixture of amusement and awe. She had never seen anybody show such emotion before. She watched as Sailor Jupiter/ Lita shoved the boy again. Finally Lita gave up.  
  
"Have it your way Ken." Lita said softly and before Ken could react she hit him in the jaw.  
  
Ken felt his teeth click together hard and felt the explosion of pain before he fell to his knees, semi-conscious. He heard Lita apologize to him, saying something about secrets, through his fuzziness. He shook his head, trying to clear it and felt the pain shoot through it again. He heard Lita above him, addressing the woman from the Negaverse.  
  
"Okay Nega-creep. I don't know who you are or what you want, but believe me you won't leave here today without a fight. I'm sick of dealing with you! Now who are you and what do you want?" Lita shouted angrily.   
  
Ken opened his eyes for a moment and they slowly focused. He tried to lift his head but it swam and he nearly fainted. Lita had really clocked him good. He heard the woman laugh over his ringing ears.  
  
"I am Kitara, the leader of Queen Malice's army. What I want is simple... I want the energy of you and your friends, so be prepared to give it to me!" Kitara snarled.  
  
Kitara lifted her hand quickly and released a dark energy blast straight at Lita. Lita was caught off guard and was hit by it. She skidded backwards till she was almost to Ken's side. Ken grimaced and tried to get up, but fell back.  
  
'Damn it Lita!' He thought angrily. 'Why did you have to hit me? Now I can't help you!' He turned towards Lita who was looking at him nervously. She knew he was still awake. 'Oh please don't let her hit me again!' His mind pleaded. Then he wondered what in the world could she be hiding that's so important?  
  
Lita stared at Ken. He was awake. She hadn't hit him hard enough. It didn't matter, she couldn't fight Kitara as herself, she knew she had to transform. She had to reveal the secret to Ken she had kept for so long. She nodded to herself and rose to her feet, clutching her wand in her fist.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" She screamed suddenly. She heard the gasp from Ken's mouth even as the crackling electricity swept through her. She arose out of her transformation the champion warrior, Sailor Jupiter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ken gaped at Lita! She was Sailor Jupiter? It was impossible! How could she be Sailor Jupiter? She was his best friend and she had kept this from him? Then it hit him like a tidal wave of freezing water. 'Of course!' His mind screamed. 'Why didn't I see it before? The blinking watch at our first encounter, the striking resemblance between the two, and her wounds! How could I have been so stupid? She was right there in front of me the whole time! I chose not to see it, to ignore the obvious.'  
  
He grimaced as Lita was hit again by Kitara and suddenly felt a jolt of pain go through him. Lita was on the ground, clutching her side, at the exact place where his own ached! He was feeling her pain! He had to help her soon for she was weakening quickly. He tried to get to his feet and managed, even though it made his head throb. He screamed Lita's name and staggered towards her. Lita turned.  
  
"Ken! Stay back! I mean it!" Lita screamed, waving him away. Pain was etched on her face. She should've called the scouts.  
  
"No Lita! You don't understand. I can help you!" Ken said. Lita gasped as he pulled out a large green stone.  
  
"No." She whispered. "It can't be..."  
  
Ken raised his arms above his head and screamed...  
  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
  
Lita gazed at him in amazement. She watched as the stone rose in the air above him and shot out a transparent green light. It enveloped him in a green prism, with crackling electricity inside. The electric currents swirled around him as his regular clothes were replaced with a shiny suit of armor. The prism suddenly shattered with the explosion of the electricity inside, letting loose a deafening clap of thunder. Lita wanted to hug him, to hold him to her, but she was suddenly pulled into a black force field.   
  
She screamed as the dark energy hit her, but was silenced as Kitara formed a black crystal, trapping her inside. Kitara laughed at Jupiter Knight's useless efforts to break the barrier surrounding herself and Sailor Jupiter. She turned back to Sailor Jupiter and held up the bottle. She loosened the cork and placed the tube against the surface of the black crystal. Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes and began to scream as her pure energy was sucked from her body. She gaped at Kitara with horror-stricken eyes that slowly began to droop as her energy poured out of her. Kitara laughed wickedly as the bottle filled to the brim with a bright green liquid that bubbled with the thunderous energy of her planet. She quickly placed the cork over the bottle and released the girl.   
  
Sailor Jupiter tumbled to the ground in a heap as Kitara rose into the air and disappeared with her precious life energy. Ken ran to her side, kicking himself for not getting to her sooner. He pulled her into his arms and felt for a pulse. It was there, very faint and weak. He clutched Lita to him.  
  
"Oh please. Please Lita, hold on. Hold on! You can't leave me now!" He cried, rocking her back and forth.  
  
As he began to cry, a rain began to fall softly from the storm clouds above him. He looked up at the rain and let the water mix with his salty tears before placing his head back against Lita's body. He held her close, praying for her safety.  
  
"Oh Lita you can't go now. I love you Lita. Stay with me... stay with me forever." He whispered.  
  
And that was how the scouts found him. Holding their limp friend in his arms and whispering his sweet love for her through the pouring rain. They tried to pull Lita from him but he refused to let her go.   
  
"Jupiter Knight! We have to help Sailor Jupiter. She has had her energy drained and the best thing for her now would be rest." Sailor Moon said, touching his arm softly.  
  
"All right, but I'm going with you. I have to talk to her... And to you." He complied, and lifted himself off the ground, with her still in his arms. "Where will we go?"  
  
"To my place." Sailor Mars said, and stepped forward. "Although as soon as you get there you will know who I am. We have to know your identity first, before you know ours."  
  
Jupiter Knight nodded and closed his eyes. The scouts gasped as the suit of armor faded away and revealed Ken. Ken was Jupiter Knight!  
  
"O-Okay. You are welcome to come to my house. It's me Ken, Raye." Sailor Mars said softly.  
  
Ken did a double take. Of course! Now it made sense! All of Lita's friends were the Sailor Scouts and the Planetary Knights! He would've slapped his head if Lita hadn't been in his arms. He nodded dumbly and motioned them to lead the way to Cherry Hill Temple. 


	21. Secrets of Jupiter

Jupiter's Secret  
  
Ken carried Lita up the stairs of Cherry Hill Temple quickly. He was finally beginning to feel her weight on his arms and realized he was exhausted. Carrying her all this way as well as the encounter with her fist had definitely taken its toll. He was about to collapse when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Venus Knight- or Anthony as he had just discovered. He smiled at Ken and held out his arms, gently taking Lita from him. Ken smiled at him with gratitude, realizing at that moment this was where he belonged. He suddenly wondered why he had stayed away from them so long. He decided to finally start up a conversation.  
  
"So..." He began, turning to Raye, who was now next to him. "How did you find us anyway?"  
  
"I was doing a fire reading and I picked up a strong negative energy signal. The Sacred Fire told me Sailor Jupiter was in danger so I rallied the scouts. We got there as soon as we could, but it wasn't soon enough..." She said quietly, hanging her head. Ken nodded, and hurried to catch up to Lita, who was still in Anthony's arms,  
  
Anthony carried Lita the rest of the way, and Ken followed closely at his heels. When they reached the temple he took her through the doors and into a spare room. Here, Anthony softly set her on the bed. Chad ran to get towels and warm water to wash her wounds. They were slight, but in her weakened state, even the smallest wounds could prove dangerous. Anthony followed him to quicken the process. The girls left Ken and Lita alone, knowing that at the moment they would only get in the way.  
  
Ken stared at Lita. She looked so weak and frail lying in the bed alone. He gazed at her lovely face and her beautiful auburn hair that was now loose and spread over the pillows. Cuts marred her skin, but did not mask her exquisite beauty in the slightest. He felt a strong ache in his chest, knowing he had broken her heart when she had turned out to be the very girl he had loved all along.   
  
He kneeled next to the bed and took her hand in his. He placed it gently against his cheek and sighed softly. He kissed the back of it and felt tears fill his eyes. Lita suddenly stirred and slowly opened her own. She stared at Ken for a moment, gave a small gasp, and looked away. He frowned and moved to sit next to her, but smiled in relief knowing she was conscious.  
  
"Lita! You're all right! I'm so glad you're okay... What's the matter?" He asked finally, when she did not look at him.  
  
Lita turned to him again, feeling tears rise in her eyes, knowing he now loved another girl, and now that he knew her true identity, everything would be different. She couldn't believe that all this time Ken had loved someone else. It hurt to know he didn't love her, but discovering that he was Jupiter Knight hurt even more. Now both of the men she loved would never love her back because they were one and the same. The cruelest irony life could ever dish out. She swallowed hard and turned to look at him. She might as well give him the truth.  
  
"Ken, I know there is no hope for me in love. You love someone else and Jupiter Knight was the only consolation to me when I realized you didn't love me. There is just no hope." Lita said finally.  
  
Ken gaped at her, not sure if he understood her right. He suddenly threw his head back and laughed! Lita looked up at him, startled, and quite angry.  
  
"It's not funny Ken! I can't believe you would laugh at something like that!" Lita choked angrily. She tried to say more but a horrible pain suddenly wracked her body, leaving her breathless.  
  
Ken stopped laughing immediately and leaned forward with a look of unmistakable horror. He blanched as Lita stared at him with pain-filled eyes. He held her hand until the hurt subsided and she looked away again.  
  
"Lita..." He murmured softly, but frowned when she didn't respond. "Lita look at me!" He said firmly.  
  
"No." Her voice whispered.   
  
He could see her shoulders shaking a little and realized she was crying. He knew then that she really didn't know how deep his feelings for her ran. He had loved both sides of her- the warrior and the woman. He was stupid not to tell her before. She proved herself braver than he ever could have been. He reached down and gently moved Lita's head until she was facing him. He noticed she had indeed been crying, and was still very hurt by everything that had happened that day. He smiled at her gently and bent down and kissed her trembling lips. Lita gasped and her eyes widened unexpectedly. When Ken parted the kiss, Lita was staring at him with open-mouthed wonder.  
  
"Ken... Why?" Lita stammered.  
  
"Because weirdo, I do love you. I've loved you since the moment I met you. Why do you think I was there the day Freddie broke up with you? I was there to show you I was the one that cared. I was the one who would always be there, ready for you whenever you needed me. Lita, I swore I would wait until the end of time for you to love me." Ken said, beaming at her.  
  
"I fell in love with Sailor Jupiter by accident. Yes, Sailor Jupiter was the girl I told you about." He grinned at Lita's stupefied expression. "I fell in love with her because she reminded me of you. She was an enigma to me. I knew she was part of my past and I was determined to find out how. Sailor Pluto came to me that day we walked in the park together, and introduced me to my destiny as a Sailor Knight. Then I met Sailor Jupiter, and felt such an amazing attraction and rightness towards her that I fell in love with her in a matter of weeks. She was like me. She held the same destiny as I, and I knew somehow she held the key to my mysterious past." Ken said quietly, his eyes pleading with Lita's to understand.  
  
"So you see, Lita? I loved her because I knew she was part of me. I loved her because I was afraid to love you. I thought my love for you was wrong because we were best friends- but for the life of me I couldn't give it up. I couldn't give up hope you would finally see me and ease the pain of my doubts."   
  
"But that day that I kissed Sailor Jupiter for the first time, I knew she was part of me, and all those doubts and all those thoughts came crashing down on me... I realized I had to let go of you. But it doesn't matter to me anymore Lita, because you see, everything's perfect! You are the one for me. I know that now, just as I knew it before, because now my fear is erased. Can you forgive me, and be with me forever? Like I've always wished for?" Ken asked hopefully.  
  
Lita stared at him, weighing over his confession in her mind. She thought about all the times he had looked at her and shook her head. She mentally kicked herself for not noticing the love that should have been obvious. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She could forgive him and she knew she could love him.  
  
"Yes." She said.   
  
That was all she could say to him now. She was afraid if she said anymore- if she opened her mouth again- she would burst into tears of joy. He smiled back at her happily and kissed her again, cradling her head in his arms gently. That was how Chad and Anthony found them- still kissing- but neither quite believing their dreams had come true.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry about that! Here, Ken, take these and clean her wounds." Chad said giving the towels, hot water, and disinfectant to Ken. Ken smiled his gratitude and Chad and Anthony returned it as they left the room.  
  
Ken turned back to Lita and smiled. Lita, however, looked at him quizzically. "Ken, when will we be able to get our memories back?" Lita asked suddenly.  
  
"Right now." Spoke a voice.  
  
Lita turned in her bed and saw Trista in the doorway. "Trista! What are you doing here?" Lita exclaimed, surprised.  
  
"I'm here to return your memories. Afterwards, I will return to the Time Gate." Trista said seriously. "If it is possible, I would like Amara and Michelle to accompany me."  
  
"We will go." Came a voice behind Trista. She turned to see Amara and Michelle standing in the doorway. Mina and Anthony stood behind them, looking at them with some surprise.  
  
"But why? Why do you have to go? We need your help!" Mina protested angrily, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Because Mina, we can no longer interfere with the lives of the Sailor Scouts. We are meant for a different purpose and we are not meant for this time. You will see us again, but for now you must put your faith in your Knights." Michelle answered softly and finally.  
  
Mina stared at her for a moment, taking in what Michelle had said, then sat back in defiant silence. Michelle looked at her for a moment, as if she wanted to apologize, then shrugged and turned back to Trista. Mina bit her lower lip angrily and struggled not to cry.  
  
"Well Sailor Pluto, are you going to do what you came to do, or what?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes, and right now in fact. But four will be coming on this journey- not two." Trista said softly.  
  
"What?" Lita asked, startled. "Four? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that Princess Mina and Sir Anthony will be accompanying you. You are not the only ones who need to know of your pasts. However, I have reason to take you all together, for your stories are intertwined."  
  
Lita and Mina looked at each other while Ken and Anthony caught each other's eyes. They all turned back to Trista and Mina and Anthony entered the room fully in order to hear more.   
  
"So now you know." Trista said. "But now I must make you see for you cannot fight beside each other without knowing the events of your past lives. This journey will be much like seeing a movie. You cannot interact at all with the people you see. You will be nothing but silent observers. What's done is done. Do you understand?" Trista asked.  
  
Ken, Lita, Mina, and Anthony nodded silently and crowded together. Ken supporting Lita gently in his arms. Anthony and Mina held each other's hands tightly.  
  
"All right." Trista said finally. She held up her Time Key and they all gasped as a purple fog began to cloud the room. There was suddenly a gust of wind, and Amara and Michelle were left alone.  
  
"Well Michelle, should we get ready to go?" Amara asked softly.  
  
"Yes." Michelle answered. "It's a shame isn't it Amara? I'm really going to miss the girls." She said regretfully.  
  
"I know Michelle. I'm going to miss them too." Amara said gently, and lead her out the door. 


End file.
